Rin and The Blade of Satan
by Welcome to The True Mans World
Summary: The one who has lost everything he had left in his life now only has one goal in his life, the one who caused everything to happen which he will show no mercy to that person on Rin's path of vengeance. Rin also takes Tatsumi's place in this fanfic. Night Raid is his only ticket to accomplishing his goals, will he overcome this goal? Or will he die without even fulfilling it?
1. Enter the Imperial Capital

**Hello everyone, this is a new story I decided to start. This adaptation will involve some minor changes to the story, so please respect what I make out of it, or just don't read it. This story will have Rin as the replacement for Tatsumi. He will be based off of the person I am, my attitude, and such. Although he isn't my character (I wish he was) he will still have his silliness in this story. This will possibly be a Harem maybe but, it will still have a poll. The story of course is Canon, and shit is about to go down. Everyone let me know what you think of this adaptation, and thank you very much. Let the votes begin for what would be great ideas to add to story. Btw Yukio is not in this story so…Yeah. Either way, let us begin.**

 **Also by the way shout out to "Shadow Knight Destroyer, Killua Ze Hunter, and JackOfTheCreed". Thank you all for allowing me to use some stuff from all your stories.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **AFTERNOON ON A ROAD**

There Is currently a carriage being rid towards the Capital city, while in the back is a cloaked figure holding on a midnight black Scabbard while he's also writing in a book that says "Loveless" on the cover. Suddenly they were stopped as an Earth Dragon suddenly rises from the ground!

"I-It's an Earth Dragon!", shouted one of the figures on the carriage, which the dragon goes in for an attack, but it was stopped as its right arm was missing which another cloaked figure appears behind it.

"Weak…And I thought a first-class danger beast Earth Dragon was one of the strongest? Guess I was wrong.", he says as he looks back at the dragon as it roars and swings its left arm but he jumps high and in one fast movement chops the dragon in half.

He then took off his cloak revealing himself as Rin Okumura which he proceeds to wipe the blade that has blood on it with his cloak. His sword which of course is the Kurikara, but when he releases it his flames don't surround him unless he wants to release them under his will. His outfit is currently like "Genesis Rhapsodos" from Final Fantasy, but instead of the red part of the clothing, it's blue. Rin is 15 years old and is current height like in B.E.

"That was amazing!", one of the carriage drivers say running to Rin who sheathes his sword.

"You actually took down a beast single-handedly!", the other says which Rin just shrugs not really caring.

"Well, the name is Rin, no need to praise me! I just didn't want innocent civilians to be killed. The reason I came here was to get cash for my village…Now shall we continue?", Rin says with a smile.

 **TIME SKIP TO THE CAPITAL CITY**

"Whoa", Rin said looking around at the wall of the center of the imperial city but he suddenly felt it like a pulse of energy and turns around, but all he finds nobody sitting at a table with a cup of tea causing his eyes to narrow, which he turns around and heads for the barracks.

 **INSIDE THE BARRACKS**

"Oh…You're an applicant, too, huh? Fill out this form and bring it back to me", the man in the front table said giving Rin a piece of paper which his eye twitches looking at it.

"Starting out in an Infrantry? What the hell is this?", Rin says getting annoyed at this.

"Obviously-", The man was cut off by Rin graving him by his shirt and causing him to look at a very annoyed Rin.

"I have no time for this bullshit! I need to start out as Commanding Officer!", Rin said to him but soon he realizes he was being dragged out by two soldiers and thrown out which he roles and hits the wall.

"What the hell was that for?!", Rin yelled annoyed at the man.

"Don't be ridiculous! Due to recession, we're flooded with applicants…There are limits as to how many we can hire!", He yelled causing Rin to sweat drop at what he just did.

"Oh…Well shit.", Rin said to the man.

"If you get it, scram, you damned brat!", he yelled as he slams he slams the door shut which Rin looks down sadly.

"Damn…I screwed up again, well should I cause a scene or not…Hmm, wish I had a coin.", Rin thought as he scratches his head and remembers he has a bag full of cash as he went to go get it he realizes there's a shadow over him as he hears somebody shout "Hi!" causing Rin to turn and see a all young beautiful woman with large breasts as well as having short blonde hair with two long bangs that frame the sides of her head and yellow eyes which Rin than blushes red at the woman and looks at her breasts inches away from his face causing her to blink in surprise.

"What's wrong with you?", She asked him causing Rin to blush more as he looks away.

"Drawn by dreams in the capital long enough and I know a quick way to get hired for government services.", She says causing Rin's eyes to widen but they narrow again as he raises an eye brow while crossing his arms.

"Really?", Rin asks as she nods.

"Want to know how?, She asks him.

"Tch, what's the catch?", Rin said to her which she smiles happily.

 **AT THE PUB**

Rin and the woman are currently at a table which Rin watches her drink down a cup of bear in a couple of gulps surprising him after she gives a laugh blushing.

"Drinking during the day sure is fantastic! Have a drink, young man! Lets have some fun!", she says holding up a bottle of alcohol.

"Are you trying to get me drunk enough to get in bed with you which I won't complain or anything or are you trying to steal all my money when I'm drunk, but either way just tell me how I can get hired by the government!", Rin says to her which she then pours herself a glass of alcohol.

"Well, that simply…Is just having connections and money." She said causing Rin to blink in surprise while repeating the word, "Money?"

"I know a guy in the military… If you give him cash, it'll be real quick!" She said as Rin smirks understanding her game and puts on a smile taking out a bag of cash which she thinks there is money in it, but all there is inside it are round pieces of metal use as a decoy for cash just in case he gets robbed which when the metal moves around makes the same noise as coins do.

"Oh, absolutely!" She said smiling with sparkles in her eyes eyeing the bag.

"On my way here, I collected some rewards for slaying danger beasts though they weren't really a challenge you see haha." Rin said causing her to blink in surprise but smiles at Rin.

"So you're strong, you'll be commanding officer in no time!", She said as Rin smiles.

"That's right! I'll leave it to you!" Rin said as she stands up taking the cash and turns to Rin giving him a wave.

"I think your encounter with me will serve as a lesson, kid. I'm gonna go take care of this, so wait there for me okay?" She says as she walks out while Rin is smiling quietly, "oh yes, this will be a lesson for me or even you perhaps.

A bartender sighs and gets back to work.

 **FOUR HOURS LATER**

Rin Is currently waiting for the lady to come back with the metal he gave her hasn't come back yet making him wonder something.

"Sir, we're closing soon" The bartender says looking at Rin.

"I'm waiting for someone…" Rin says but the man just sighs as he looks at Rin.

"Sorry to break it to you but you've been dwindled." He said which Rin nods.

"I know that, I gave her a bag full of coin shaped metal. I was waiting for her to come back angry…Hmm." Rin said as he looks in his bag and takes out his cash and when he opens it he immediately shouts.

"DAMNIT! I GAVE HER THE WRONG BAG!" Rin shouts loudly and hits his head against the table with anime tears coming down his face.

 **TIME SKIP TO STREET**

Rin is currently on the street as he is laying against the wall holding his bag and placing metal coins in it. Rin reaches his sword and holds it up with his arms.

"Better get some sleep…" Rin said to himself but stops and notices two guards driving a carriage and they stop right in from of him which the door opens?

"Again, my lady?" The man asks her.

"You know I can't help it, it's a part of my nature." She replied as it opens to which he sees a teenager come out of it and stops in front of Rin bending down to him.

"If you have no where to sleep, would you like to stay at my home?" She asks him which Rin begins thinking.

"(if she tries anything, I can just kill her and her family along with the guards)…I don't have any money…" Rin finally spoke up which she laughs.

"You wouldn't be sleeping here if you did, would you?" She said to him as she stood up straight which the drivers walk behind her and stop.

"Lady Aria can't ignore people like you." One said.

"You should accept her generosity." The other said with a helmet.

"What would you like to do?" Aria asks which Rin just sighs.

"Fine." Rin said causing her to smile at this.

AT ARIA'S MANSION AT THE LIVING ROOM

"Aria brought someone home again." The father said sitting near his wife and daughter.

"My…It's simply her habit. I wonder how many there have been" The wife says causing Rin's eyes to narrow at that.

"Mother!" Aria said to her which Rin gives a light bow.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Rin says to him which he starts to look at the people suspiciously.

"Please take a seat" The father said which Rin does and the father takes a sip out of his tea.

"I see you want to gain military success to save your village" The father said as Rin nods.

"But you know…Within the Imperial Capital, it is peaceful. However, this country side is surrounded by three different races…You could be assigned to the international border to fight.", he says which all Rin does is touch his sword.

"We're prepared." Rin said confusing the three at the "we're" part.

"I see…What impressive spirit! This is exactly how the young should be." He said to Rin.

"Did you come from your village all by yourself, Rin?" Aria asks as Rin shakes his head.

"Two others. But…"

 **FLASH BACK**

Rin, Sayo, and Ieyasu are currently at the entrance to there snowy village while there in front of the village chief while it's currently snowing.

"Alright alright! We'll be on our way chief!", Rin said with a smile as the chief nods.

"Right, you've had the ability to fortify one anothers strengths. Take that ability, and grab your chance to success!" Chief says to them.

"leave it to us, we'll bring wealth to the village!" Sayo says which Ieyasu nods.

"That way we won't starve to death! Well, it'll probably take years for aster Ieyasu's name to become known" Ieyasu says which Sayu looks at Ieyasu not believing him.

"Ieyasu will probably be breaking the law" Sayo said causing Rin to chuckle as they begin arguing.

"It seems you all have spirit. Now Rin…Here's my last parting gift. Take this with you." Chief says handing Rin a wooden statue of their god…

"I've already told that I lost faith in god a long time ago…" Rin says which the chief sighs and touches Rin's shoulder with his right hand.

"Even if you had a dark beginning but remember, don't let the past affect your future." The chief says which Rin looks away.

"My past will always haunt me including that the mark! It can never leave my body!" Rin said with anger drawing his friend's attention.

"Keep or close to you…and god will surely help you." Chief says as Rin looks at the statue with his eyes narrowed as suddenly Sayo hugs him tight.

"We will always be with you Rin…forever." Sayo looks up at him smiling and Ieyasu is smiling at him too as he blushes a bit and smiles back.

 **FLASH BACK END**

"You see, after we says our goodbye age left, bandits attacked us and ever since we've been separated", Rin said to them.

"Oh, dear...", the wife said.

"They're strong, so I'm not necessarily worried, but... There there all I have left attaching me to this works", Rin said to them.

"Very well, then...", the father said confusing Rin

"I'll put in a good word with a military acquaintance. And I'll request a search for those two, as well", the father said causing Rin to smile.

"Really?", Rin said smiling brightly and stages up and bows.

"Thank you so much!", Rin says to him.

"My intuitions are usually spot on. I think you'll see the two of them soon", Aria said causing Rin to smile more at this.

 **NEXT DAY IN THE STREETS OF THE CAPITAL**

"Next, we're going to that store!", Aria says to them as Rin is currently watching two soldiers having trouble carrying all the stuff Aria bought.

Please wait, my lady!", a guard yelled while Rin is staring at the mountain of brought things Aria got.

"It's not just the lady... All women are like this", the soldier who's guarding the gifts says.

"I only know those who chose what to wear right away...", Rin said thinking what Sayo yelling at him.

"But anyway, Rin", the soldier said drawing his full attention.

"Yes?", Rin asks wanting to know what he wants to say to him.

"Take a look at that", the soldier says which Rin turns around.

"Huh?", Rin says as he looks ahead towards the center of the city.

"Over there, you can see in the distance the Imperial Capital's center, the palace", the soldier said to him.

"I heard the emperor is the one who can change a country?", Rin asked but the soldier shook his head.

"No... It's a little different than that", he said and moves to Rin's ear.

"There's an emperor, but he's only a child. The prime minister controls the emperor from the shadows. Abs he's the reason why this country rots", he says causing Rin's eyes to widen and before he could say anything the soldier puts his hand over Rin's mouth.

"Don't say anything suspicious. If anyone hears us, they'll have our heads", he said pulling his gags away.

"My village also suffers from heavy taxation because of these...", Rin said and grits his teeth.

"In the capital, its an accepted practice", he says causing Rin to grit his teeth more.

"And there are others like those over there", the soldier says pointing at wanted posters of "Night Raid"

"Night Raid?", Rin said confused at never hearing them before.

"They're a group of assassins that's terrifying the imperial capital. As the name suggests, they attack their victims at night. They mainly target high-ranking executives and the capital's upper class. Prepare yourself, just in case", he said which Rin nods.

"Also, could you do something about that?", he asks pointing towards the giant gift the two soldiers are holding.

"WTF?!", Rin yelled loudly while sweat dropping.

 **NIGHT AT THE MANSION**

Rin's eyes open eyes away as he felt murderous intent and instantly gets dressed which he grabs his blade and runs towards the door opening it and starts running down the hall.

I'm getting a bad-", Rin stops midway as his eyes widen which he looks towards the window to find five people balancing themselves on wires which Rin's eyes widen recognizing the one who has his money.

"Night Raid...", Rin thought with narrowed eyes.

"Just because they're wealthy, you'll target this place, too?", Rin thought as he then sees soldier attacking Rin watches as he sees the three guards get killed easily.

"Damnit, they all posses a Teigu's?!", Rin said as he grips his blade and starts running down the hall heading for the Aria!

 **OUTSIDE**

"Hurry, my lady! This way!", a guard yells running fast holding into Aria's left hand with his own leading the way!

"What's going on?", Aria asks which they see the store house in site and in the opening.

"We must get to the storehouse! It'll be safe there!", he said to her.

"There you are!", Rin yelled drawing there attention to find Rin breathing in and out.

"Rin?", Aria said surprised which the soldier turns to him.

"You came at a good time... We're going into the store house, she waiting for the authorities. In the meantime, you fend them off", the guard says causing Rin's eyes to widen.

"Wait wha-", Rin was cut off as he heard someone land behind him causing him to turn towards the young girl with long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red eyes. She wears a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie; she wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes. She also wears red gauntlets and black gloves. Rin's eyes widen thinking she looks beautiful which suddenly Rin's grip on his swords handle which suddenly veins start building from his hand causing Rin to grab the left side of his face specifically his left eye in pain. Rin remembers the name of the wagers poster "Akame".

"Damnit, calm down!", Rin said quietly which the veins start to get smaller while he gains back control of himself which he draws our his sword and Akame charges fast!

"Not a target", Akame says causing his eyes to widen which Akame jumps on Rin's head and jumps off which he turns to find the soldier slashed on the stomach after she dodged his bullets. Aria falls on the ground which Akame raises her sword.

"Elimina-", Akame was cut off as she dodges Rin's solid strike.

"You aren't a target. There's no need to kill you", Akame said which she currently sees Rin standing in front of a currently scared Aria.

"Sorry, can't let you do that", Rin said to her which they stare down each other.

"If you get in my way, I'll kill you", Akame says which Rin raises an eyebrow.

"Then bring it", Rin says which he sword reflects the light of the moon off of it.

"Then I shall eliminate you", Akame says causing his eyes to narrow.

"So dirty! Dirty!", Leone says walking towards them from behind Akame which she notices Rin.

"We may be equally matched but if I released-no, I can never resort to that", Rin thought to himself which both charge at the exact same time and they swing there sword which connects and Rin pushes her away and swings his sword which Akame jumps high and does a kick but Rin slams his hand up into her legs causing her to lose balance and hit the ground which she dodges Rin's blade and then stands up facing Rin as she dodges and elbows the right side of his face making him skid back.

"You're good", Rin says with a smile and stares at Akame.

"You as well. Eliminate", Akame says and charges at Rin who does the same which both bring their swords back and swing at the same time which both swords head for each other's neck and both start moving back as well trying to invade each other's blade but suddenly Leone grabs Akame by the back of her collar and pulls her back while saying "hold on" which Rin blinks in surprise.

"What are you doing?", Akame asks looking at Leone.

"We still have time, right? I owe this kid a favor. I figured I'd repay it", Leone said which Rin's eyes twitch.

"I meant to give you a bag full of metal coins! That was a screw up on my part!", Rin yelled pointing at her which Leone just smiles.

"That's right cutie! The beautiful lady that you said you wouldn't mind getting in bed with", Leone said causing Rin to blush at that while she wave at him.

"Young man... These people are far from good", Leone said causing Rin to blink in surprise as she walks past ten towards the storehouse?

"Will you be able to say the same thing after seeing this?", Leone said which she proceeds to blow open the doors with one hit and Rin walks towards her.

"Take a good look. This is the imperial capital's darkness", Leone as Rin stops next to her which his eyes widen in horror seeing it.

"What... Is this...?", Rin said completely shocked.

"They lure people from the countryside with sweet words, torturing then and playing with them until they're dead. That is what this household really is", Leone said while Rin falls on his knees looking up at the naked, beaten, and dead body of Sayo.

"S... Say... Sayo...", Rin said with wide as he proceeds to grab his head while gripping on his sword as his demon side starts to show but he tries to calm down.

"Is it someone you knew?", Leone asks as stops Aria from leaving.

"Hold on...", Leone said grabbing her head and makes her turn.

"Aren't you asking for a bit much, trying to run away like that?", Leone said which Rin takes out the wooden statue of there god.

"I was right... There is no god in this world... This ... Is hell", Rin said as he crushed the god statue in his left hand and stands up.

"Rin... It's you, right, Rin? It's me...", someone said causing Rin's eyes to widen as he turns slowly to find Ieyasu all bloody and only wearing boxers.

"Ie...yasu...?", Rin said with wide eyes as his left eye's pupil is red as he stares at Ieyasu shocked breathing hard.

"That girl invited Sayo and me to her home. And after we ate, we lost consciousness... And when we came to, we were here... Th-That girl tortured Sayo to death!", Ieyasu yelled as he begins crying while Rin is wide eyed...

"What's so wrong with that?!", Aria yelled knocking Leone's hand away.

"You're all worthless hicks from the country! The same as cattle! I'm free to do whatever I want to them, aren't I? And that woman... Even though she was just cattle, her hair was smooth! Who does she think she is? When I struggle with my unruly hair! That's why I made sure age suffered-", Aria was cut off as Rin slashes her left arm off causing her to scream in pain as his body is shaking of anger a bit.

"I've heard enough from you, Satan... You can have fun, do whatever you like to this bitches soul", Rin said as the sword glows with blue flames causing both Akame and Leone's eyes to widen as suddenly the flames form into hands that comes out of the sword and proceeds to phase through Aria's stomach causing her eyes to widen as she screams more and what happened next is shocking... The hand begins pulling out a light blue human shaped soul looking like Aria except the hair which the soul is screaming loudly as it's dragged into the sword as his left eye goes back to normal again with a black pupil.

"Now suffer for eternity in the underworld", Rin said as the sword stops glowing.

"It is done... She will be tortured forever...", Rin says with a lifeless look in his eyes while Leone was wide.

"Without a doubt, that's "The Satan's blade" Teigu... I thought it was destroyed for being to dangerous?", Leone thought with wide eyes while Rin sheathes his sword.

"Eheheh, that's Rin for you, he truly is scary when he's pissed but that felt great seeing him do that", after Ieyasu finished he vomited up blood which Rin turns to him and runs into the storehouse making a left and runs to Ieyasu which he lays him down slowly.

"Ieyasu...", Rin said with lifeless eyes.

"It's the final stages of Lubora. The mother of the house enjoyed drugging her victims. And she wrote about it in detail in her diary. He cannot be saved", Akame said causing his lifeless eyes to widen.

"Rin...", Ieyasu says causing him to look down at his best friend.

"Sayo... She never gave into that bitch. Even to the very end, she was so cool... So Master Ieyasu has to have a cool end...", Ieyasu said reaching his hand up high towards the corking but his eyes close as his hand falls while he still has that bright smile which Rin caught the hand that fell.

"It seems he kept himself alive by will alone", Akame said as Rin puts both Ieyasu's hands on his chest. Which Rin has a broken look in his eyes while he's gripping in his sword.

"Let's go", Akame said buys she was cut off by Leone.

"Hey... Let's bring the kid too?", Leone says which Akame turns to her while Leone throws over her shoulder while he's still gripping on his sword with that broken look in his eyes.

"Our secret base is always short-handed! Ha has luck, courage, and even skill! Wouldn't you agree? Oh, I'll bring their bodies to our secret base later, so don't worry", Leone said causing his eyes to widen but they become lifeless again after he said "thanks".

 **4 MINUTES LATER**

"You're late!", Mine yells waiting for them with the others one the wire while they notice Rin in Leone's arms having a broken look on his face and in his eyes.

"From now on he'll be one of us", Leone said while Akame looks at Rin as she notices his lifeless eyes while the others look at each other confused and thinking if they should bring him along?

"Bulatcchi, I'll leave him to you!", Leone says which Bulat picks Rin up in his right arm.

"Don't worry, I seen this look more than once... You'll find a new reason to live, I promise", Bulat said looking at the sleeping Rin who passed out from all that's happened as well as Akame who stares at him worriedly, but doesn't show it.

"Mission complete. Time to return", Akame says which all of them begin heading back for base.

 **INSIDE THE BLADE OF SATAN**

"P-Please no more!", Aria said with her body severed in many ways standing in front of a monster. He looks like the one-eyed owl from Tokyo ghoul.

"What you did can never fit forgiven so, I get to torture you for as long as I want! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!", The Monster yells laughing!


	2. Power

**Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Thank you all for looking over it and now it's time for some responses.**

 **Guest: Yep, I pity them too my friend. If anything, it makes me so happy to see the evil before me fall. Yeah…I have a fucked up mind if you haven't noticed.**

 **Ahuor: Why thank you kind reviewer! Also I apologize for my errors! Thank you for the advice, I will keep that in mind. Last, I was going to pair them up but there will also be competitors in the way wanting Rin, so yeah.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **THREE DAYS LATER**

Rin is currently looking at the two grave stones with yellow flowers with a sad look in his eyes.

(We three swear that as we live together, we'll die together!)

"Don't worry my friends, I will avenge you...", Rin thought to himself and suddenly a pair of arms wrap around his as Leone's are now one Rin's head causing him to blink in surprise as he looks up at Leone's breasts and blushes as she smiles.

"So have you decided to join us yet?", Leone asks which Rin nods to her.

"Yeah, I'll join you...", Rin says as he stands up which she shoves his head into her left breast causing him to blush.

"You've hit a real talent for killing, you know", Leone says which Rin looks away.

"Well, it didn't even phase me since I killed when I was just a child...", Rin says confusing her but all she does is smile then she starts dragging Rin away from the cliff.

"Anyway, I'll introduce you to the others today!", Leone says which Rin looks up at Akame watching then but she continues on her way.

 **INSIDE HQ**

"I'm glad you'll be joining us", Sheele says with a smile.

"Hey! Wait a second, Leone", Mine says at the doorway drawing there attention.

"Why did you let him into our headquarters?", Mine asks as she points at Rin.

"He's one of us now", Leone says as Mine takes a few steps forward.

"I don't recall agreeing to that", Mine says as she then is face to face with Rin as both are staring at each other.

"Weak, there's no way you could work with professionals like us", Mine says turning around.

"What?", Rin says getting annoyed.

"Don't take it to heart. Mine treats everyone this way", Leone says which Rin then thought of something and smirks.

"Oh my, so you're the bitch of the group huh, pink haired banshee", Rin says causing Mine's eye to twitch while both Leone and Sheele laugh at that.

 **TRAINING GROUND**

"The training grounds here are good for blowing off stress. And that guy over there who's probably reeking of sweat right now...is Bulat", Leone says pointing to Bulat who's currently swinging around a staff causing the wind to pick up around him which Rin's eyes widen in surprise at that and in one move sends and strong gust of wind in all directions. Bulat turns towards them finally noticing them.

"You must be the kid from the other day", Bulat says walking toward him while Rin's eye twitches at being called a kid again.

"You must be the guy in the armor so it's nice to meet you, by the way, the names Rin Okumura", Rin says extending his hand which both shake.

"He's gay", Leone says causing Rin to blink in surprise.

"Hey, now. Don't give him the wrong idea, okay?", Bulat says with a blush causing a cold chill to run up Rin's neck.

"Ok... He's starting to creep the hell out of me!", Rin thought sweating.

 **HOT SPRINGS**

They find a green haired guy currently hiding on a small cliff looking at the hit springs?

"It's almost time for Miss Leone's bath!", he says then stands up making a fist with his right hand.

"For a glimpse of those tits, I'll brave any danger!-", he was cut off by someone behind him saying "Then?".

"How about I break two of your fingers?", Leone says as she proceeds to bend his fingers causing Lubbock to scream like a little bitch while Rin sweat drops at this which Leone puts her foot on Lubbock's back preventing him from getting up.

"Damn it! This won't stop me!", Lubbock says which Rin smiles at his bit giving up attitude.

"Then I'll break your arm too. That aside, this idiots Lubbock", Leone says as Rin nods as they walk down towards the water and begin walking across from the river while Rin notices its almost sunset.

"Next is... Ah, next up is a pretty lady, so I'm sure you won't be disappointed after all you two almost killed each other", Leone says as they stop at a corner and she points in another direction.

"See? Over there's Akame. Isn't she cute?", Leone says as they find Akame eating at a camp fire with a evil bird being cooked which she turns to them.

"Wow. Big appetite you have there", Rin says with a smile as he sits down next to Akame.

"You eat too, Leone", Akame says as she passes her a piece of the bird which she catches.

"Thanks", Leone says then she looks at Rin which they both stare at each other.

"Have you decided to join us?", Akame asks which Rin gives a quick nod while Akame hands Rin a piece of the evil bird.

"Thank you", Rin says as he begins chowing down in the food.

"Tastes like chicken", Rin says eating with a smile on his face.

"Wow, you sure went all-out tonight", Leone says walking forward now behind them.

"The boss is back", Akame says causing his eyes to widen.

"Boss?", Rin says while Leone looks behind the bird to find the "boss" they were talking about.

"Oh! Boss!", Leone said which she just gives a small wave while saying "yo".", Najenda says to her.

"Welcome back! Did you bring any souvenirs?", Leone asks but Najenda cuts her off for some reason?

"One moment, Leone. I hear you exceeded the time limit on the job three days ago", Najenda says as her metal right arm twitches.

"(Crap!)", was all Leone thought as age starts running.

"Run Forrest Run!", Rin yelled but she was stopped by Najenda's metal have firing like a spear grabbing Leone by the by the back of her scarf and begins reeling her in...

"Wow, maybe saying that when Lubbock try's to run would have been much better.", Rin says sweat dropping at this.

"I wouldn't recommend taking too much pleasure in fighting. It's a habit you should try to break", Najenda says to her.

"Okay! Just stop reeling me in!", Leone whines while Rin just sighs at the girl which Najenda finally lets go of Leone which her hand returns to her.

"Anyways, who's this young man?", Najenda asks looking at Rin which Leone instantly stands up patting Rin on the back.

"He has great talent and was able to match Akame, boss!", Leone says to which she blinks in surprise.

"Are you sure?", Najenda asks as she nods.

"I do and he carries the "Blade of Satan" he has promise", Leone says causing Rin's eyes to widen at what she said from her already knowing his blade as well as Najenda's eyes narrow.

"Akame, gather the others", Najenda says while putting her trench coat on.

"I want your report, along with more details on this young man", Najenda says to them.

 **TIME SKIP AT NIGHT**

There in the main room in front of Najenda who's sitting on a chair in front of the others.

"I understand the situation. Rin... Would you like to join Night Raid?", Najenda asks which Rin gives a nod seeing her hand extended.

"I already said yes, though I have no more reason to even live but only one thing that keeps me going, one goal which this group will help me achieve... Revenge, I want to seal that bastard prime ministers soul into the underworld and suffer for all the sins he's committed... Then, I can finally kill myself. For that reason I will not speak of it until the right time, so don't ever ask me of such question.", Rin says while the others are wide eyed at what he said.

"Interesting, you see there's an anti-imperial force, the Revolutionary Army, whose headquarters lie at the far south of the capital. Though they started small, the army has grown into an organization of considerable size. Thus, they needed a smaller team to carry out covert operations such as intelligence gathering and assassination. That team is us: Night Raid. Though we currently charged with mere pest control, once we mobilize, we'll use the ensuing confusion to reach the prime minister and crush the empires corruption at its source. And at that moment, the country will be born anew", Najenda says causing Rin to smile widely at that.

"Each one of us has a reason to fight. We're all prepared for what could happen. With you it's revenge, as well as you'll be compensated with your hard work which you will be able to save your village", Najenda says which Rin nods.

"You may never be able to return to that village of yours, you know", Mine says but all Rin did is look at her with narrowed eyes.

"That was never my home to begin with, the chief found me after I-... Never mind I rather not talk about it", Rin says causing Mine to look away while Najenda smiles.

"Welcome to the Bloody life of an assassin, Rin. This meeting is adjourned for tonight", Najenda says while Rin glances at Akame who seems to be looking at him?

"Akame", Najenda says drawing her attention.

"I'll leave Rin's training to you", Najenda says causing Rin to blink in surprise as he turns towards Akame.

"If he becomes a burden, feel free to kill him", Najenda says which Akame nods.

"Understood", Akame says in the same exact tone she talks in.

"Wow, that's fucked up, but whatever floats your boat I guess.", Rin says which Leone chuckles and grabs Rin by his shoulder.

"Work hard,'cos your life depends on it!", Leone says while Rin looks into Akame's eyes and can't help but smile which Akame blinks in surprise. While Najenda is staring at Rin with narrowed eyes.

"Could he be the one that I heard about...", Najenda thought to herself hearing about a certain case which was horrible that happened 6 years ago.

 **KITCHEN**

(Lets learn as many skills as possible so we can climb the army's ranks!", it was what Sayo said at the table with all three cutting potatoes)

(If we learn all about food, we're less likely to go hungry, but with Rin here, he is a master chef! So we will never go hungry!", is what Ieyasu said while cutting potatoes which Sayo glances at Rin smiling and he glances back at her smiling also.)

Rin smiles to himself thinking of the past.

"Sayo... Ieyasu... I'll avenge you and send that demon son of a bitch to a world of nightmares", Rin thought to himself while peeling potatoes at the counter while wearing a kitchen

"Hey! Where's my second helping?", Banshee-I mean mine says.

"Oh, being me some too!", Bulat asks.

"Same here", Lubbock says.

"Please?", Sheele asks Rin causing him to sigh at this, but smiles, because if anything…his major talent was his skills in the kitchen as a chef.

 **LATER THAT DAY**

"Man there's a lot of food to get ready, well this will be easy!", Rin says as he's cutting the carrots.

"No point in complaining. You're with me, and I'm in charge of the food.", Akame says tasting the good there making.

"Well I wasn't complaining, but you're only in charge of the food so you can snack on everything, aren't you?", Rin asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not", Akame says as she eats another grape causing Rin to laugh at this.

"Well, I don't believe you", Rin says and hears an annoying banshee.

"That outfit really suits a newbie like you", Mine says while Rin continues cutting the rest of the carrots.

"Whatever you say pink banshee, I don't care. Because at least I look good in this unlike you.", Rin says causing another tic mark to form on Mine's forehead at the mean yet hilarious nickname which suits her perfectly.

"Hey, Rin", Bulat says causing Rin to blink in surprise.

"Where are you guys going anyways?", Rin asks them.

"We're on an emergency assignment", Bulat says which Rin instantly understands since he can't just go in a mission when he just got here.

"You can hold the-ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!", Mine yells who was cut off by Rin falling asleep and wakes up.

"Guys, where's the annoying alarm clock that woke me up?", Rin asks which the others hold back there chuckles while Mine's eye twitches which they then leave. Rin smiles a bit and goes back to cutting while Akame notices some kind if scar and a burn on his arm but it disappears as he moves his sleeves back down.

"I'll get more of the vegetables." Rin says which she nods not asking if what she saw was correct.

 **NEXT DAY**

Both are on the edge of a small cliff looking at a waterfall.

"It's quite nice", Rin says while Akame loosens her tie?

"Today, we'll gather our prey from this lake", Akame says as he tie drops to the ground which Rin turns to her to find her lifting her shirt up causing him to blush madly as he stumbles backwards and trips and falls on his butt looking at Akame who's skirt falls down to show she's wearing a swim suit?

"Why are you panicking?", Akame asks putting a hand on her hip while Rin just swallows.

"Whoa...", Rin says as she walks past him towards the edge of the cliff.

"Today, our target is the Koga tuna. This is the best location", Akame says causing him to blink in surprise.

"Aren't these fish harder-", Rin was cut off as Akame dives in the water while doing a flip. Suddenly after five seconds there fish fly into the air into the basket.

"What the?", Rin says as Akame rises from the water while Rin turns to her surprised.

"Dive into the depths of the lake and remain absolutely still. The moment your prey draws near, you strike. Concentration is they key. Can you do it?", Akame asks as Rin smiles putting the basket down and goes to remove his coat but stops and freezes confusing Akame.

"...", Rin bites his lip thinking what he should do then sighs graving his coat.

"Promise me... You won't say a thing...", Rin says causing her to blink in surprise but she nods which he begins removing his clothes until he's down to his boxers and what Akame sees horrifies her... Rin's body shows tons of scars she burns as well as deep slash wounds on his body while there's a brand on the middle of his chest looking like a Pentagram or more precisely the symbol of the underworld. Without uttering a word Rin dives into the water fast. After a total of five seconds five fish fly out of the water into the basket and Rin rises from the water with his back turned towards Akame whose eyes widen more in shock seeing deep whipping scars on his back which he turns to her with a sad look on his face.

"Don't... Just don't say anything...", Rin says as he swims towards the shore which Akame swims after him. As he walks up the shore he finds himself stopped by Akame grabbing his hand.

"You were a Slave...", was all that Akame said which he grits his teeth breaking his arm away from her grip and begins walking away before Akame hugs him from behind which he doesn't say a thing.

"Please... Just let go... I don't want any treatment like this since I just joined yesterday so... Just let go...", Rin says but she strengthens her hold on him... Which he turns and his eyes widen fully as he saw it, the same brand on her back?!

"You were also-", Rin was cut off by Akame...

"When me and my sister were just kids our parents sold us into slavery... It was hell for both of us but on that day... IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT, YOU WERE THE ONE THAT FREED EVERYONE!", Akame yelled loudly and shaking which Rin looks away.

"Just... Leave me alone...", Rin says pushing her arms away as he walks up the hill while Najenda is watching from a tree with narrowed eyes next to a sad looking Leone.

"I was right, he was the one from the report... The one that was found by the revolutionary army who were searching for the missing children", Najenda says while Leone looks at Najenda questionably.

"I was looked at the reports and they found the camp that had the slaves... They began executing children since they knew there being followed and didn't want the children to say anything but about 153 escaped because of him... When we arrived... The 247 guards... They were massacred, a lot missing their heads and turn apart. That found that boy in the center of the bloody mess holding onto that blade of Satan... When they tried to take it... They instantly died having their souls absorbed into the blade... That young man was only 12, without a doubt he killed them since that Teigu, had a past of controlling his users except one... One who seeked revenge which Satan helped achieve, I don't know it fully but he is by far the most dangerous person in the capital... The chief of his village took Rin in a few days later after what happened... His parents are unknown as of now...", Najenda says causing Leone's eyes to widen as they watch Rin's retreating form.

"It's hard to believe they came from the same camp", Leone says looking at Akame who's looking down.

 **BACK TO RIN**

Rin is currently walking through the woods fully dressed while he grips his Kurikara's hilt.

 **FLASH BACK SIX YEARS AGO**

Rin is currently within a cage by himself while there's other children are currently within cages looking like they haven't eaten in weeks while looking skinny and bony.

"What, are you serious?!", someone yelled seeing the leader arguing with his one of the other slavers.

"Yeah the revolutionary army is coming towards us as we speak, we have to get rid of all these children first", the man said causing the leader to sigh and nods.

"Do it, kill them all we can get more children any time we want", the leader says as he nods while Rin looks up weakly to find the men currently stabbing children with swords causing Rin's eyes to widen as he starts crawling towards the bars trying get free suddenly he hears the children screaming while one by one there being silenced which Rin looks in horror as there smiling as they execute the children.

"Why... Why does this have to happen?! WHY ME?! GOD, WHY DO I HAVE TO SUFFER, TELL ME!", Rin thought as his eyes widen more as tears are coming from his eyes as one soldier is standing in front of him and stabs him though the stomach causing him to vomit out blood as he stops moving which the solder rips his sword out which the man turns away while Rin has wide eyes as he's losing a lot of blood which the tears finally stops as its replaced by rage.

"Damn... DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL! I REFUSE TO DIE LIKE THIS!", Rin screamed while vomiting up more blood while the men are ignoring him knowing he'll die soon.

"I'LL DRAG YOU ALL TO HELL! I'LL KILL YOU WITH BARE HANDS, DO YOU HERE ME WITH MY BARE HANDS!", Rin screams which he felt is as darkness appears in front of him has his eyes lay upon the Kurikara blade of Satan?!

"You want the power to punish them all, then use me. Use my power whenever you want but in return you must keep killing sending more and more to my world. You must drag them all to my world!", the voice as says as Rin extends his right hand grabbing the blade.

"I DONE CARE, IF YOU GIVE ME POWER THEN I DON'T CARE, I WANT TO MAKE THEM PAY, ALL OF THEM!", Rin yelled as he hears laughter which the blade explodes from darkness into blue flames drawing everyone's attention at the camp fires blow out as they all witness the cage explode and to which they find Rin consumed by darkness of the flames and it becomes pitch black and what appears next is shocking. It's the humanoid form of Satan as well as he looks like an adult?!

"You actually came, my lord can you kill the-", he was cut off as his head chest flying which all the cages suddenly opened as the slavers stare at Rin who's holding onto his blade.

"ThIs IsNt YoUr WoRlD, nOt AnYmOrE!", Rin says as his voice sounds like Satans from episode 25 of B.E. Suddenly he charges at them and in one movement chops the leaders legs off and a blue hand comes off of Rin's body from the flames aura grabbing the leader who's screaming and rips his soul out which it then absorbed by the blade.

"I'lL kIlL eVeRy LaSt OnE oF yOu!", Rin roars loudly as he begins ripping past more and more.

"YoUr MiNe AlL oF yOu!", Rin roared as the children are running away while a kid Akame and Kurome are currently running but Kurome trips falling down which before they could do anything, two soldiers take the kids as hostages?!

"Why are you doing this?! We sacrifice these children to you! Stay back, or we'll slice the-", he was cut off as both their heads fly off as the body's neck gush blood while both Akame and Kurome are shocked as Rin stares down at them.

"LeAvE!", Rin ordered and roars loudly causing both girls to clasp their ears!

"NoW...", Rin said walking towards the rest who are running into the woods.

"LeT mE hErE yOu ScEaM, tHe HuNt BeGiNs! AHAHAHAHAH!". Rin roars as the everlasting smile on his face widens. Throughout the night was filled with screams of terror and horror. Satan has taken over his spawns body with everlasting rage and misery.

 **30 MINUTES LATER**

"Ahahahaha, I killed them. They've all been sent to the underworld world, yes. I avenged the children, not one son of a bitch guard survived...", Rin said his entire body covered in blood, then he falls to his knees on the bloody grass which the smile turn to an upside down smile while tears begin to fall as now he has taken back over the control of his body.

"There is no god... in this world... I'm... In hell", Rin said as he hits the bloody grass which his steam comes off his body showing his body fully healed by still in the same condition before he got stabbed while the darkness of the flames enters the sword in Rin's hands as he is no longer in the flames all the fresh wounds now replaced with worn out scars.

"You are the one, that... Was truly magnificent, far more then my last favorite", Satan says as Rin can hear laughing before he passes out.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Rin grits his teeth in anger "I need to become stronger for the sake of the protection of everyone here in Night Raid...Please give me...Power." Rin says as suddenly his sword glows blue for a second and an evil hollow like laugh could be heard from the inside.

 **Ok everyone, this is it for tonight. I hope you all enjoyed this, and please do me a favor and review! The more, the better. Also the poll is open for Relationships you want Rin with. Thank you all, and your ideas make me better, so please give me some. Have a nice day, I'm out. Btw HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	3. Rin Vs Ogre

**Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. There isn't really much for me to say but these next couple of weeks I will be hella busy with Mid-Terms coming up and all. So if you all would, forgive me! Next, I will definitely post some chapters every day of the weekend, and every two days will be a new chapter for the story. Sometimes I may go on a break from it, but I will finish this before this year is over hopefully. Last, I am going over the Tokyo Ghoul manga, and shit is going down as I am all caught up. Soon, I will be making a new fanfic over Rin being a half ghoul, half Demon. Yeah I know, how will it work exactly? I don't know, but I'll figure it out soon. So without further or do, let this chapter be a token of my gratitude.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **LATER THAT DAY**

Rin is currently eating in silence along with Akame as Leone looks between the two of them which Najenda sighs knowing she needs to break the tension.

"All right, Leone. Let's hear this case of yours", Najenda asks her which she nods while pulling two drawn pictures of men.

"The targets this time are Ogre, of the imperial police, and Gamal, an oil merchant. According to our client, Gamal the oil merchant has been paying Ogre a huge amount in bribes. Each time Gamal committed a crime, Ogre pins the blame on an innocent bystander. The fiancée of the man that was executed for a crime that he didn't commit payed us... She was really broken and this is the payment", Leone says putting the money on the table.

"Tell me... How did she get that much...?", Rin asked her quietly causing Leone to grip her left arm while there crossed.

"She smelled of disease. I imagine she sold her body many times to earn this", Leone says which Rin grits his teeth.

"Have you verified the case?", Najenda asks which Leone looks up to her.

"I confirmed her words myself. The targets are guilty", Leone says as Najenda lights her cigarette.

"All right. Night Raid accepts the case. Our new nation has no need of such scum. We shall bring divine punishment upon them", Najenda says to which Leone then responds.

"The merchant, Gamal, should be easy. But Ogre will be a formidable opponent. Ogre, the demon. He's-", Leone was cut off as Rin stood up.

"I already know who he is, he dinks off duty on the Main Street. I was already planning on killing him when I heard the rumors at the pub about that man... I'll send him to the underworld... Give that women her money back you can take this mission off as my pay. It's the least I could do, after all, I really don't need it.", Rin says standing up and heads for the door which Akame also stands up.

"However, security is tight that close to the palace. It would be dangerous for someone like Akame, whose face is publicly known. So only Rin and Leone can do it, but besides...", Najenda says seeing Rin leave the room.

"He should blow off some steam.", Najenda says which Akame and Leone look at each other which Akame looks Najenda one last time and walks out of the room.

 **CAPITAL CITY SUNDOWN**

Rin and Leone are currently in front of the Main Street staring at the structure.

"This is the Main Street. You have the map memorized, right?", Leone asks which Rin just gives a nod while he's lost in thought thinking back to what Akame said to him at the shore.

(When me and my sister were just kids our parents sold us into slavery... It was hell for both of us but on that day... IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT, YOU WERE THE ONE THAT FREED EVERYONE)

Leone looks at Rin seeing the lost look in his eyes then looks ahead.

"Rin, I should tell you about Akame's past. When Akame was a child, she and her sister were sold into slavery by their own parents and after you set them free she was captured then forced into an assassin-training program, along with over 100 other children that were set free by you, and trained to kill. She managed to survive that hellish experience and emerged as an assassin who worked at the bidding of the empire. However, as Akame carried out her missions, she began to sense the empires true nature. It was one of her targets, our boss, who persuaded her to defect to the Revolutionary Army, who stood up for the citizens. But by that time, most of the comrades she grew up with had died. Do you understand what i'm saying?", Leone asked looking at Rin.

"She has felt pain like me but what you just told me... My anger towards this city grows even now... What you said of all times wasn't a good move, at all... And sorry if I make too much of a mess… also I know you and boss were watching me and Akame at the shore...", Rin says to her while her eyes show anger while Leone's eyes widen's hearing that as well as seeing him gripping his blade with his veins appearing on his arms but they then fade away.

Rin lets go of the handle of his sword and begins walking away which Leone looks sadly at him.

 **NIGHT**

"Phew! Nothin' beats a nice, cool drink after a long, thorough interrogation", Orge says smiling walking down the Main Street.

"Excuse me sir", Rin says behind him in a cloak causing Orge to turn towards him.

"There's something I wanted to ask you but in private you see I'm embarrassed", Rin says causing Orge to blink in surprise.

 **DARK ALLEY**

Orge is standing in front of Rin's whose back is turned towards him.

"Doesn't seem like there's anyone else nearby. But this kid...) hey, kid! This place should be fine", Orge says which Rin smiles widely.

"Yeah... This is where it ends.", Rin says causing Ogre's eyes to narrow as he grabs his blade.

"Given the timing in guessing the fiancée of the guy I just disposed of. I knew I should have taken care of her too, but get, I guess it's not too late even now. I'm going to hunt down that bitch, have her entire family arrested, and then execute them one by one before her very eyes! But first I'll-", Orge was cut off as Rin draws his sword out while a blue flames comes from it.

"I have a lot of anger building up in me and I need to let it out so...", Rin says smirking and his sword is covered in flames.

"This is the Kurikara, better yet, the sword of Satan himself.", Rin says turning to Orge with a look up not even caring.

"It's doesn't matter!", Orge yelled as he moves at Rin fast bringing his sword up fast but as he swing down his eyes widen as his arms are missing.

"Is that really... AlL yOu CaN dO?!", Rin says his voice sounding hollow/demonic like as from the sword a darkness of the blue flames appears again and in front of Rin appears in blue flames a form of a human is Satan himself laughing.

"So you used that technique huh? You do realize we have a time limit and you must sacrifice the souls kept to use this technique activated through I'm not as strong until we fuse but who cares I get to kill, but well of course…you are the fool.", Satan says glancing at Rin who's eyes are golden/yellow like with a reptilian slit as the pupil while Orge takes a few steps back in fear while darkness appears in Satans hands and "Sephiroth's Masamune" from final fantasy.

"Now... I'll make this quick kukuku.", Satan says as he he points the blade at Orge and charges fast causing Orge's eyes widen not being able to block it which Satan is now looking at him which he has the same eyes as Rin at the moment which his scabbard appears in his left hand and begins sheathing the blade slowly while Orge turns to him not knowing what just happened.

"Humming Ten Feet... ARROW NOTCH STRIKE!", Satan yelled sheathing the sword completely and slashes appear on Orger's body which is splattering blood everywhere and including on Rin while he just stares at Orge who falls apart and before he could die a blue hand comes out of Satan covered in flames and is going through Orge's chest and rips out his soul.

"I'm hungry", Satan says as his smile widens while the soul is wailing loudly and thankfully no one's near to hear it. The Blue Hand pulls the soul towards him and he pulls his hand back grilling on the katana and in one swing chops the souls head off which the head fly's into his mouth and it screams louder which he devoured the head while the body is absorbed into him.

"His wicked soul was tasty, thanks for the meal my son, but remember your nothing but a monster like me both of us bound to the life of sending the souls to my world but... Our deal never involved for you not to have fellow assassins, they will help make my life and yours far more interesting so don't act like that towards them", Satan says causing Rin's clueless eyes to narrow wondering what he's planning while he turns to flames and enters the blade as Rin's eyes go back to normal as he blinks looking at Ogre's dead body confused.

"What the hell just happened…? Mission complete...?", Rin says as he turns around but stops and sighs while touching his face with his left eye as he has no memory of what just happened as he looks up for a minute emotionless with his lifeless eyes.

"Whatever you're planning I don't like it but your right... Without them I can't achieve my goal he and...", Rin stops and thinks of Akame.

"I better get going", Rin thought as he shakes his head begins waking as way at the bloody mess.

 **BACK AT HQ**

"I commend you for successfully eliminating the target. Excellent work", Najenda said which Rin nods.

"Yeah, though I wasn't hurt I got that man's blood on me", Rin said not wearing his coat only his shirt since he's getting it washed.

"Akame, I wanted to-", Rin was cut off by Akame suddenly lifting his shirt up causing his eyes to widen.

"Wait, W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!", Rin yelled blushing red and not reacting to Leone and Najenda since they already saw it.

"Leone, boss, restrain him", Akame says which both women hold Rin's arms and Akame proceeds to take his pants off?!

"WHAT THE HELL?!", Rin yelled blushing more while he could hear Satan laughing at him unfortunate event from the sword while Akame looks around Rin but Leone smiles seeing his six pack and muscles but saddens not trying to think about all the scars.

Akame stops in front of Rin staring at him.

"Thank goodness", Akame suddenly said surprising him as he sees her smiling and having a light blush.

"I once had a friend who was too proud to report his wounds. They were poisoned, and he died. I'm glad to see you're unhurt. First missions have a high mortality rate. You've done well", Akame said as she extends her right hand which Rin stares at her taking it but next he pulls her in a hug surprising the girl.

"Sorry for the way I acted, I had no right to do so... So its ok if you-...", Rin stops as he finds Akame putting her head on his shoulder smiling with her eyes closed.

"I guess I'll take that as a yes... I think?", Rin says and wraps his arms around her.

"Akame was hard on you because she didn't want you to die", Leone says to him.

"Cooking is all about communication, and hunting prey is the most basic of assassination. Haven't you realized that everything she did was part of your training and besides", Najenda says which Rin nods and Akame then stops leaving in Rin while both are wrapped in each other's arms.

"Just keep coming back alive, Rin", Akame says which he nods.

"Right. I hope that we can form strong bonds Akame", Rin says but both turn to see Leone containing her laughter?

"So what kind of bond were you planning to building in just your underwear?", Leone asked which Rin's cheeks turn bright red.

"OH SHIT!", Rin said as he separates from Akame.

"Wasn't it you guys that made me strip!", Rin yelled pointing at her.

"Okay. Next, you'll be trained by Mine. Good luck", Najenda says which Rin begins sweating.

"I rather work with Bulat!", Rin says and sighs sadly.

"So... Kitten boxers?", Najenda asked holding her moth as she chuckles as the three are looking at Rin's boxers that have pictures of black kittens on them causing him to sigh at this humiliation.

"Damn it...this was all I could afford ok?", Rin says sweating.

 **Alright everyone thank you all for reading up to this point! on Tuesday, there will be a new Chapter so, until then...Keep it cool and keep it classy, always, and forever. Give me your thoughts on everything so far this chapter thank you all so much, Peace.**


	4. Imperial Arms History and Rin Vs ZTE

**Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. We are going to go ahead and go on Skipping to episode 4. I want to tell you all a small story, but I will go ahead and wait till end of chapter! So without further or do, please take this chapter as a token of my gratitude.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **NIGHT**

"(Yawn)", Rin opens his eyes slowly as he sits up in his bed tiredly and glances outside at the red moon which he gets out of bed and walks to the window and stops as he's looking at the red moon.

"Just like that day I met them...", Rin said to himself with narrowed eyes.

"Come back to bed", someone says which Rin looks at Akame in her pajamas which is just her underwear looking at Rin sleepily.

"Ok", Rin says as he gives the red moon one more face and walks back to bed and then gets in it which Akame smiles snuggling with him.

"I could get used to this Akame", Rin says smiling.

 **DREAM END**

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK!", Rin says as he fell out of bed but his eyes widen not from falling out of bed in the morning but from Akame dressed and staring at him.

"It's time to prepare breakfast, also did you say my-", Akame was cut off by a blushing Rin waving his arms at her while shaking his head.

"Nope, I didn't say anything", Rin says still blushing which Akame stands up then walks out of the room leaving him alone who proceeds to get dressed but as he sighs.

 **KITCHEN**

Rin is smiling puts the apron on as he enters the kitchen to find Akame preparing the food.

"What are we making today?", Rin asks which she proceeds to show him a potato?

"Croquette bowls", Akame answered causing him to drool with joy at this.

 **AFTER LUNCH**

Rin finishes eating his food as he puts the bowl down full while Leone smiles.

"Thanks for the food!", Leone says while Rin smiles as he takes a drink of his water.

"Huh? Mine and Sheele aren't awake yet?", Rin asked as Akame answers the question.

"Yeah, but it's always that way", Akame says while reaching for the food out Rin grabbed her right hand stopping her.

"Don't even think about it Akame, you already had your share", Rin says which her eyes narrow at him while Leone is chuckling.

"Any excuse to hold her hand huh?", Leone says causing him to blush as he lets go which Akame proceeds to grab the first bowl eating it all fast but he grabbed the second one taking it away from Akame who stares at him.

"No more food for you, you have had enough-", Rin was stopped as Akame gives him a smile like she did when she took his shirt off glad he didn't get hurt.

"Never mind...", Rin says sighing as he hands her back the bowl which she proceeds to gobble it down the wipes her mouth with a napkin.

"I don't get it, do you have a high metabolism or something?", Rin asks her which she then stands up.

"Rin, make us some of that Sukiyaki stuff you wanted us to try for lunch.", Akame says which Rin nods smiling at while Sheele walks in and notices her breakfast is gone.

"Huh? Where's my breakfast?", Sheele says confused at this.

 **NIGHT**

"This time, our target is the slasher we keep hearing about in the capital. He appears late at night, and takes people's heads indiscriminately. It's uncertain his many he's killed", Najenda says while sitting on her chair in front of the others.

"A third of them were guards right?", Rin asks while Lubbock turns to Najenda.

"Without a doubt, it's got to be Zank the Executioner", Lubbock says confusing Rin.

"Zank the Executioner?", Rin asks confused at that name.

"You've never heard of him? You must have really lined in the sticks", Mine says which Rin looks at her with annoyance.

"Shut it pink banshee", Rin says with Mine gets in his face as lighting sparks between them.

"Pervert!", Mine says while Rin's eye twitches.

"One time, ONE TIME! It was an accident! It was a damn coincidence!", Rin says loudly.

"Excuse me, I don't know who that is, either", Sheele says waving her left hand a little as Rin points his hands from his head at Sheele with a 'See I am not the only one' face.

"I think you just forgot, Sheele...", Mine says which Rin sighs.

"So who is he?", Rin asks confused at this.

"Zank the Executioner... Originally, he was apparently the executioner in the largest prison in the capital. Because of the cabinet minister, the number if people for execution increased. Day after day, he kept cutting off the heads of people who were begging for mercy. After doing this for so many years, it seems cutting off heads became a habit", Mine says which Rin sighs and looks away.

"I feel sorry for that man, to keep killing nonstop can cause people to go insane or be obsessed with killing", Rin says which Mine continues.

"So, since beheading at the prison wasn't enough, he began to kill at random", Mine says and Bulat continues after her.

"Once a punitive squad was formed, he disappeared. To think he'd reappear in the capital...", Bulat says as Rin's eyes widen.

"I'll find him and stop him, I am certain of it.", Rin says but was stopped by Bulat who pats his head?

"Well, wait a sec, Rin", Bulat says to him gaining his attention.

"Bro?", Rin says confused at why he was stopped.

"Zank stole the warden's Imperial Arms, and started his random attacks. We should travel in pairs, or you'll be in danger", Bulat says now holding Rin's chin while there's flowers in the background causing his eye too twitch in annoyance.

"Ok, he's starting to freak me out again. Somebody…Anybody, help me?", Rin thought sweat dropping at this.

"Hey, boss... Did we ever find out what imperial arms Zank has?", Mine asks her.

"Sadly, we're still looking into that", Najenda says not knowing what his Teigu is.

"Then he won't reveal things so easily... That's troublesome", Leone says while Rin just thought of something.

"Can you tell me more about this subject if imperial arms since I'm from-", Rin was cut off as Akame's sword is next to him.

"Something like this", Akame says which Rin proceeds to take his own Teigu out.

"This is a good opportunity. Let's explain it to him.", Najenda suddenly said drawing his attention.

"Around a thousand years ago, the emperor who founded the empire was deep in thought. He wanted to protect his kingdom forever but he knew someday he would die. However he thought of weapons and armor that he can pass down into the future to make the kingdom everlasting, so he ordered that weapons of utmost intelligence be created. Materials from legendary super-leveled danger beasts. And rare metals like orichalcum. The best of the best were summoned from around the world. The first emperor's power and assets produced forty-eight weapons that could not be reproduced today, and they were called Imperial Arms. Imperial Arms are all powerful. And among then are said to be some that have the power of a thousand men. The retainers that revived the Imperial Arms were able to achieve even greater military gains. However, due to the great civil war five hundred years ago, about half those weapons disappeared throughout the land. And that's that", Najenda says which Rin looks at his Teigu then Akame's.

"Ichizan Hissatsu: Murasame. If you are cut by this enchanted sword, cursed poison enters the wound, leading to death. There is no antidote for the poison. Hundred Beast King Transformation: Lionel. An Imperial Arms shaped like a belt. Users turn themselves into a beast, increasing their physical abilities. Sense of smell is also heightened, enabling them to track enemies. Adventurous Spirit Battery: Pumpkin. An Imperial Arms that tajes spiritual energy and expels it as chock wave. The more the worker is in a pinch, the more destructive its powers. Demon Binding: Incursio. An Imperial Arms armor with impregnable defense. Because the bearer is at great risk wearing this, normal people die if they try to do it. Infinite Variety: Cross Tail. An Imperial Arms consisting of stuff strings. He can spread them, creating a barrier that can find traps and enemies. It also has the ability to bind and sever. It lives up to the name "Infinite Variety." Creation Bisector: Extase. Imperial Arms in the form of giant scissors. It possesses the power to bisect anything in the world. Because of its hardness, it can also be used for defense. There are also Imperial Arms that have trump cards. Incursio can take advantage of the materials it was constructed of and make itself invisible for a short while. Because the Imperial Arms have such potential, invoking such trunk cards, one rule has been inviolable through the ages. Using these weapons with murderous intent, with exception, will ultimately resist in a victim. Meaning, if Imperial Arms wielded were to fight one another, one is guaranteed to die... The target, Zank, is an Imperial Arms user. Even if the battle ends in a draw, both work fees cannot live", Najenda says which Rin is confused, but he got a good understanding or knowledge on most Imperial Arms now.

"What about mine?", Rin asks while Najenda touches her chin.

"That is hard to explain", Najenda says him gaining his full attention.

"How is that exactly?", Rin asks her which Najenda then explains.

"That imperial arms was never said to have been made, it appeared 500 years ago during the Great War, it has multiple abilities which have been forgotten expect one which those who have been possessed or born with demon like capabilities and are cut by the blade will get there soul pulled out and sealed within the sword itself to be tortured forever in a nightmare realm. That imperial arms is by far one of the most dangerous close to Murasame since it has more abilities that are unpredictable as well as... It has a soul within it…But the downside is, the user's life energy could be depleted if Satan decides he wants to use their life source. ", Najenda says causing Rin's eyes to widen while everyone looks at the blade.

"The imperial arms is alive, it has a wicked personality but only can be wielded by those with anger and hatred in their heart, and must possess some kind part demon in them. It is known to take over its users which makes it even more dangerous.", Najenda says causing Rin to stare at the blade.

"No wonder why it chose me... After all I'm-", Rin says staring at the blade but stops while the others just stare at him knowing everything from what Najenda told them.

"That's all I have to say, go hunt down the prey that the heavens cannot judge", Najenda orders standing up as they all nod.

 **NIGHT AT THE CAPITAL CITY**

"We're in charge of this section", Akame says next to Rin who looks around.

"There so scared of the slasher that there staying inside, no?", Rin asked as he stops as he grabs Akame and pulls her to the wall out of the view of the soldiers.

"The imperial capital guards huh...", Rin says and his eyes widen as he looks down to see his chest against Rin breasts which she's just staring at him who stumbles backwards blushing red.

"Let's go", Akame says as they begin walking again while he stares at his blade.

 **FIVE MINUTES LATER**

There outside a shop selling food which Rin stands up.

"You're going to the bathroom?", Akame asks causing Rin to stop and then sighs while nodding.

 **ALLEY**

Rin zips his pants up after he's finished and noticed that he's being watched by someone which he turns to find his mom at the end of the alley?!

"Sayo?", Rin says with wide eyes as he starts running after his friend who begins running away.

 **10 MINUTES LATER**

Rin is taking deep breaths looking at his friend with wide eyes.

"Sayo... How are you alive, both you and Ieyasu were killed by that family?", Rin says not understanding it but then he goes and hugs her.

"So passionate...", a new voice says causing his eyes to widen as he suddenly jumps back.

"Looks like I showed you something rather special. Good evening", Zank says smiling widely while Rin glares at him as he takes his sword out while two hidden blade appear from his sword.

"You can call me, Zank the Executioner", Zank says smiling widely causing Rin's to show anger.

"Then I found my target. Zank, be prepared to die under Night Raid.", Rin says with narrowed eyes.

"If you wait for the partner you were separated from but you think you can take me is what you thought right?", Zank says causing his eyes to widen but he looks at the eye.

"Bingo! The Imperial Arms Spected. One of its five visionary I powers, perceptive sight. I can tell my opponents thoughts, just by looking at their expiration. My observations are sharp to the ultimate degree. Wave a shrunken head as a reward?", Zank asks while Rin grits his teeth which Zank takes a step forward.

"Well, my hobby is to talk. By the way I flung you with my far sight. Even at night or in fog, I can see through things extremely far away!", Zank says while Rin charges and swings his sword but Zank dodges it easily?!

"This is splendid! You thought if you attached while I was talking, something would come of it? Impossible... Impossible. I can see everything within your heart", Zank says causing Rin to charge again pissed.

"You'll take a huge step, then swing from above...", Zank says as Rin did it.

"Then strike up", Zank says which Rin does it.

"Which was a fake then you swing for my throat!", Zank says as he ducks slashing Rin's stomach causing his eyes do widen.

"That's what you thought wasn't it?", Zank says but Rin continues slashing but he keeps missing and receives more slashes on his body!

"Come on is that all you got?", Zank says as Rin yells growling a bit and keeps swinging but he just dodges it.

"Is that all? Also it seems that you lost your friends at a while back hehe oh, I remember hearing something about that inside the imperial palace, was it you that killed all those slavers years ago, Rin?", Zank says causing Rin to stop which his eyes widen.

"What…the hell did you just say?", Rin asks as Zank laughs at the shocked look on Rin's face.

"That entire camp was supposed to break the kids down until they were nothing then build them back up and mold them into assassins for the empire, you didn't know that?", Zank asks as Rin's eyes to widen even more at hearing this.

"W-What, b-but WHY?!", Rin says with wide eyes which Zank laughs at this while Rin looks down with wide eyes at hearing this.

"So... Everyone I cared about... My friends... It was because of the empire...?", Rin says as his hair shadows his eyes which Zank smiles more.

"Yes, I also was in love with executing the children when beating them didn't break them", Zank says with a smile causing Rin's eyes to widen more as he remembers a Zank six years ago killing children when they didn't listen which Rin was involved.

"I'll let you join you friends in he-", Zank stops as Rin's sword starts glowing of blue flames from it causing his eyes to widen as Rin smiles sinisterly, suddenly he grips his face in pain?!

"GAHHH! AHHHHHH! D-DAMN IT…NOT NOW!", Rin shouts as his entire body stares changing as his ears start expanding becoming pointier and his eyes opening up as the left has the eye of Satan and the other is normal causing Zank's eyes widen in shock as Rin now Satan is trying to take him over as he struggles since Rin is rejecting him.

"Eheheheheheheheh AHAHAHAH! GUESS I BETTER CLEAN UP THE REST OF THE MESS I MADE, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!", Rin laughs loudly suddenly his body emerges with the blue flames as they now surround him. "D-Damn it! I can't control it any longer GAHHH!" he suddenly yells as flames come off him like an explosion as Zank is burnt by the flames as he is glaring daggers at Rin who are both in pain.

"Now I'll show you what death is, and be grateful I won't take your soul... I'm already full from all those slavers I killed!", Rin says with Demonic voice causing Zank's eyes to widen as Rin charges as Zank does the same thing as they both are swinging hard as Zank is struggling but smirks and manages to dodge as he stabs Rin in his rib, making him cough blood as he stabs him again in his other rib making Rin once more cough up blood as they heal automatically but slowly shocking zank.

"What is he?!", Zank thought as all he saw was flames and heard growling.

 **5 MINUTES LATER**

By the time Akame arrived it was madness. Rin is laying on the ground in pain as he is fighting Satan for his body turned to her looking like he normally does but his body is covered in blood while there's a puddle of blood he'a standing in while he's standing in front of the massacred body of Zank who doesn't have any body parts missing his his arms and legs.

"You can't hear it anymore can you, the screams of the people and children you've killed", Rin says to Zank as his voice is very Hollow/Demonic like as he shakes smirking as Zank is smirking himself.

Zank's covering shatters as he stares at the sky.

"The noises... Have stopped. S-Splendid... Splendid... Only a monster can kill a monster, thank you, Rin...", Zank says as he smirks, "But I am not done yet…" He says as Rin turns to Akame which her eyes widen at the lifeless look in his eyes which he walks to her as she hugs him suddenly.

Rin is shocked which he stares past her, "A…ka….me" Rin says as his voice comes back to normal as his body returns to normal as Rin sheathes his blade as he stares at her which she looks at him and suddenly, SPLAT! The hits from zank finally take effect as he hit pressure points as they split open which blood shoots out which Rin passes out in Akame's arms which she is wide eyed shocked as she death glares at Zank who he glances at her as he smirks.

"Akame from the posters…Hmph, damn you…To be killed by some monster such as you. I would check on that bo-" Zank was cut off as head is sliced off as Akame looks down upon him with lifeless eyes.

"Target…Eliminated." Akame says as she glances back sadly at the passed out Rin.

 **NEXT DAY**

Rin is sitting in front of the two graves staring at them with a sad look in his eyes as he has no shirt on as he is washing his clothes except pants which he is wrapped in bandages around arms and stomach, and chest.

"I lost control again guys... Sorry...", Rin says with disappointment suddenly an apron falls on his head which he lifts is a little then turns too Akame.

"What are you doing? It's time to prepare dinner. Even wounded, there are things you can do", Akame says which Rin shrugs as he stands up looking down.

"Why do we kill... Why do people hurt others?...Why is this world hell...", Rin thought to himself looking at the view.

"Akame... I'll tell you something but swear not to tell anyone...", Rin says confusing Akame.

"What?", Akame says as Rin walks towards her and passes Akame.

"After I send the Prime Minister's soul into Satan's world... I'm going to kill myself, it's the only way I can finally end my vengeance.", Rin said causing her eyes to widen as he walks off as she glances at him.

"Why…Must you have to resort to that?...Rin…" Akame says to herself as she watches his back as she follows walking back following Rin back to the base.

 **Ok, everyone that is all for today's chapter so I hope you all enjoyed it. Anyways now I wanted to tell you guys that I was thinking about making an Assassin's Creed story involving Rin but i don't know. Also I was checking out some new gameplay on Assassins Creed Syndicate, and holy shit, I suggest some of you check it out, it looks way better than Unity. One reason Unity will always be in my heart though is because It reminded me of Akame Ga Kill and the corruption both stories were going through, due to the higher ups haha, and that's what inspired me to write a fanfic over this one, I used Rin because he is literally my favorite Anime/Manga character out there. But my favorite Anime/Manga ever so far since it released is Akame ga Kill without a doubt. The story is just amazing. Over all, out of every Fanfiction i will make on this account, I will definitely look forward to finishing this one the most and updating it. SOON, there will be a Tokyo ghoul Xover with Rin in it, and I wanna know how many Tokyo Ghoul fans we have her?! Any?! I am positive there are. Last, I suggest just checking out AC Syndicate, and tell me what you think, and REVIEW this story too if you want to. Therefore, this is it for the day, Peace out everyone and Keep it cool, and Keep it classy. Always and forever.**


	5. Sadness Upon an Assassin

**Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Thank you all for 6 follows and favorites, I'm very hyped right now! Thank you so much. I know what you all are thinking like IS THIS GUY CRAZY? 6? Well even if I had one, I'd still be happy as hell. Thank you again. Let us look at the third review we got so far! Also if you have any questions about my motives for this story let me know NOW! Because I may not go canon after all.**

 **Forzarismo: Love your name! Thank you for reviewing my friend! I will have plans for that part of the story, but I'll think about it.**

 **Without further or do, let chis chapter be a token of my gratitude.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **NIGHT**

Rin walks out of the shower as he puts a towel on as his hair is wet, but as he reaches for the door it opens up? His eyes widen as he finds Akame in front of the doorway as she enters while shutting the door confusing him.

"Akame, what the hell are you-", Rin was cut off as Akame puts a finger to his mouth stopping him from talking as she looks down at his scars on his body? Akame moves her fingers to his chest as she traces the wounds on his chest causing his eyes to widen at this as she's tracing her fingers and touching the deep scars while her eyes are full of sadness which he sighs and looks at her sadly as she then looks up at her as she touches the side of his face.

"As I said, no matter what I won't change what I said... There is absolutely no reason why I should stay here. My friends were killed because of this empire, I never knew who my parents were because of this empire, and I was a slave because of this empire as I told you when we were walking back... After I kill the prime minister there is nothing left for me here-", Rin was stopped by Akame leaning forward causing his eyes to widen but the door suddenly opened causing Akame to freeze.

"Now I can finally-...", Leone stops as she's only wearing a towel while both turn to Leone while Akame showing narrowed eyes and killing intent causing Leone to start sweating while Rin looks between them.

"Ok what the hell is going on? This is getting so awkward, but at the same time I kind of like it...", Rin says out loud.

 **MORNING**

Rin wakes up slowly as he felt something odd but surprisingly nice and what he finds caused him to blush massively seeing Sheele sleeping in top of him WTF?!

"Nya... It seems Rin will be training under me. Let's do our best Nya! Nya...", Sheele says as she begins cuddling with him.

"What... The... Fuck... Is happening right now?", Rin thought to himself as he sees her wrapping both arms around him laying her head on his chest.

"Uh... Sheele?", Rin says causing her to blink awake as she looks up to see him and her eyes instantly widens as she begins freaking out as she falls off the bed...

"Ok... That was weird", Rin says to himself.

"Sorry, I came to check up on you and I was sleepy so I fell asleep", Sheele says to him as he waved it off.

 **LATER THAT DAY**

"Ok, this isn't as easy as it seems", Rin says wearing the empires armor as he pulls himself out of the river.

"You did well to swim in that armor", Sheele says as he stands up stretching.

"Why don't you have a job?", Rin asks her bringing up the subject since he's never seen her do anything.

"While cooking... I burned the near, and angered Akame. While cleaning, I made a bigger mess, she made more work for Bulat. While shopping, I mistook sugar for salt, and Leone laughed at me. While spiky laundry... I accident my washed Mine with the laundry", Sheele said as Rin contains his laughter.

"Hey when I first met with everyone you weren't with the returning group?", Rin says surprising her which she touches her chin.

"Hmmm... I feel like there was a reason... But I've forgotten", Sheele says with a gloomy atmosphere coming from her causing him to sigh.

"I'm sorry be being so-", Sheele was stopped while she was standing up by bowing which glasses fell off which she goes on her knees trying to find it.

"My glasses, my glasses...", Sheele says and looks up at a Rin who just stares at her with a wtf face as it goes back to normal bored look.

"How did you get involved with this?", Rin asked her as she found her glasses and puts them on.

"If I were to start from the beginning... I grew up in the capital a downtown district. Ever since childhood, I've been clumsy and bad at everything. In my life, I couldn't take pride in a single thing. "She probably has a screw loose in her head somewhere." People often said things like that about me. However... There was someone who was kind to me. She wouldn't make fun of me, no matter what mistakes I made. The time I spent with her was the only time I was truly happy. Until that day... I was with her, as usual, at her house. A man appeared at the dorm. It was my friend's for her boyfriend. He resented her for leaving him, and began to get violent in the house. Eventually, he grabbed her neck and started to strangle her. The man was high from drugs. I thought to myself, "I have to save her." I was surprisingly calm when I slashed the man throat with the kitchen knife. The man died immediately. She was shaking from what had just happened. But in contrast, my mind was clear. In the end, the incident was ruled self-defense. But I never saw my friend again. And then... A few days later, the man's friends came to avenge his death. "We already killed your parents. You're next," they said. Although I was being threatened, my mind was surprisingly calm again. I killed the man, one after the next, with the knife I Kept for protection. That was when I realized... The screw that was loose in my head...made me a talented killer. I can help rid society of garbage. There's something I can be of use for... When the Revolutionary Army recruited me, I was freelance assassin in the capital", Sheele says as Rin looks at her sadly.

"She's like me...", Rin thought remembering how he killed the slavers and Zank with a smile on his face enjoying every second of it.

"Seems you're doing well, Rin!", Bulat yelled as he rises from the water not wearing a shirt causing Rin to start sweating as Bulat was flexing his muscles...?

"Wait... We're you in the water when I was swimming?!", Rin says as he points at him.

 **BACK AT HQ IN MAIN ROOM**

"Rin, your wounds have pretty much healed, right? This is the Imperial Arms we took from Zank. Try it on", Najenda says looking as the eye on her hand.

"Only one Imperial Arms per person", Bulat says to him.

"Operating them takes a Lou of mental and physical strength", Lubbock says to him which Rin looks at his sword in the corner of the room.

"I don't exactly know of I will like it if it does work since I rather use Satan's blade but I'll try it.", Rin says as he takes it and puts it on his forehead.

"It wasn't in any of the documents, so we don't know a lot about it", Najenda says which Akame cuts in.

"It has the ability to read minds, right? Try looking at me", Akame says which Rin stares at her.

"You're... Thinking of eating my famous Sukiyaki tonight!", Rin says loudly causing Akame to blink in surprise.

"It's perfect", Akame says which Leone shakes her head.

"Nope. It hasn't even activated", Leone says which Rin nods.

"I know, I just guessed", Rin says smiling at her.

"I don't want my mind read! Of it has five visionary abilities, why not test another?", Mine says which Rin sighs as he sits down.

"The last unknown ability... Activate!", Rin thought as the eye opens.

Rin's jaw instantly drops.

"So?", Mine asks him while he is frozen and is blushing madly and Akame move right in front of Rin.

"Does it work?", Akame asks tilting her head while he is blushing but stops as his eyes widen feeling something going wrong as he begins to breathe tired?

"This is bad... It's rejecting him!", Lubbock says as Rin takes it off while standing up.

"I was suddenly exhausted... It must mean it doesn't suit me, if that wasn't obvious enough... Hey Lubbock I think this would suit you since you can see women's underwear", Rin says causing Mine to blush in embarrassment as well as Sheele as they cover themselves while Rin tosses the eye too Lubbock who catches it with stars in his eyes.

"Really?!", Lubbock asks but was stopped by Leone slamming her foot on his back while taking the eye away from him which Lubbock stands up while shedding anime tears and it finally stops after a little bit.

"We'll send it to the Revolutionary Army's headquarters. They'll analyze it, and it'll become a crucial part of our strength", Najenda says as she stares at the eye.

"Although we are mainly a team of assassins, collecting the Imperial Arms is an important sub-mission. In cases with Imperial Arms holders, like Zank, we can take them. If we can't take it, destroying it is best", Akame says which Rin nods.

"The more we get the stronger we are, huh? Well, what are waiting for let's kick ass shall we, Night Raid?", Rin says which they all smile except Akame and Najenda who nods holding a book?

"This has information on the Imperial Arms. You should read it", Najenda says as she hands him the book which he takes it and opens it up.

"There's so many…Hmm…", Rin says with surprise.

"Learn as much as you can, if only about the ones in there", Najenda says which Rin looks up at Najenda.

"Which is the strongest Imperial Arms?", Rin asks her wanting to know.

"That depends on usage and compatibility. But if I had to choose one... The Imperial Arms that controls ice. That is what I believe. Fortunately, its user isn't in the capital. They're busy conquering the northern race", Najenda says which his eyes widen hearing about the incident she which is occurring.

"There's nothing to worry about. Even is it's that woman, conquering the North will take at least a year.", Lubbock says to her.

"That's true", Najenda says while Rin sighs but smiles.

"There are still Imperial Arms that have unknown abilities right? Maybe there's one that can bring back people! Right?!", Rin says while the others have a lost look in their eyes?

"I can bring my friends back to life-", Rin was cut off by Bulat.

"You can't", Bulat says causing his eyes to widen, then Narrow.

"And why not, Bulat?", Rin says with a dark tone in his voice as his hair shadows his eyes.

"Even Imperial Arms can't bring back the dead. You only get one life", Bulat says which Rin grits his teeth with anger.

"You don't know that until you try!", Rin yelled!

"The current Emperor is perfect evidence. If an Imperial Arms like that existed, the old Emperor would still rule", Akame says causing Rin's eyes to look lifeless.

"The body can still age to dust so I don't think the emperor wouldn't have bothered and besides he might have left the imperial arms to the new generation as hope for the future, besides…I'll prove every last one of you wrong.", Rin says but Akame's eyes narrow as there now glaring at each other.

"You must give up. Otherwise, that weakness in your heart will be used against you. And you will die", Akame says as Rin stares at her with a dark look in his eyes.

"The only reason I still live is because I want to send the prime minister to the underworld world. My heart, there's only a hole where it used to be... The only way to fill it is having my friends and family back and without them... I'm just a monster that enjoys killing", Rin says as he walks to his sword and picks it up then walks out of the room, but stops as his back is facing them, "Watch me, I'll prove this world wrong…every last one of you." He says as he leaves the room as they all watch him go.

 **OUTSIDE AT NIGHT**

Rin is currently under the stars as he's staring at his friend's graves with Sheele behind him.

"Rin... You're still awake?", Sheele asks him which he shrugs.

"I thought maybe they could return, and it made me happy... I thought that if they come back I can stop killing... The truth is... I hold back when I'm killing, refusing to show how much I love crushing, slaughtering, tearing the enemy to pieces! I'm just a monster!", Rin says as tears begin coming down his eyes as he grips his sword and his eyes widen as Sheele wraps her arms around him she pulls him back into her lap.

"I'll keep this a secret from everyone, so cry as much as you'd like", Sheele says while Rin bites his lip.

"Are you sure...?", Rin asks her.

"Who knows? I think its fine? Probably", Sheele says causing Rin to let out a small laugh.

"That just like you... Thank you, Sheele", Rin says as he closes his eyes falling asleep in her arms while she stares at the stars holding onto him.

"I would like to thank you, as well, Rin. Thanks to you, I've found another thing I can be useful for", Sheele thinks with a smile on her face.

 **Ok everyone, sorry this is short, I am very stressed out from Mid-Terms today, I promise to make it longer on Saturday. Today was ok for me, I just I have been depressed very lately, because of so many things. Next, this story will take a while to reach its end. This will have a split character towards the middle of this story for Rin, soon this will be a huge change in his life to find out, there are battles out there that you won't always win. He will learn the hard way of what his Teigu could not overcome. I am going to add a new character to the story possibly nick names "The god of death" who would be a superior/rival of Rin. That's if you all would approve. So yes I am up for debate and discussions at any time. If you wanna talk, message me here. If any personal questions or any questions about the story at all, go ahead and ask. Positive or not, I will accept all. Sorry once again this was short, but I need votes by Saturday or I will go by my original ideas. Thank you all for reading this days chapter, Keep it cool, and keep it classy. Always and forever, Peace.**


	6. When Justice Prevails

**Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. I want to apologize for late update. I have finally came up with the final conclusion that, I have a plot for this full story, it will be cannon, but it will have a huge change later in the series. So yeah, let us just say…Somebody stronger than Esdeath will appear in this story. So yeah, let us answer some Reviews now.**

 **Forzarismo: Thank you so much! Also I am sure this will be to your expectations, but on my terms.**

 **TokyoGhoulFan: love the name, and Thank you, I will look into it.**

 **NoreasonwhyI'mhere: Thank you, it seems you said the same as TokyoghoulFan so thank you, I will look into this story differently though.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **SOME TIME LATER AT THE SLUMS WITHIN THE CAPITAL CITY**

"Never knew the slums could be so lively, huh?", Rin says with surprise as he's looking around.

"It's the spirit of the poor. If your born into poverty, you learn to adapt to getting stronger", Leone says while random people are greeting Leone.

"You're really popular here", Rin says which she nods.

"I was born and raised here, after all. I also made a name for myself around here as a masseuse-", Leone was cut off by someone yelling towards her,

"There she is! It's Leone! I'll finally have you pay your tab!", a man yells with a group as there running towards them.

"Time to settle your gambling debts!", another yelled which the two began running like hell as there being chased by a lot if angry men.

"What do you think? Isn't this place fun?", Leone says while Rin sighs at her which she's smiling.

"Hey, you haven't given me my money back either!", Rin yelled!

 **5 MINUTES LATER**

Rin turns a corner out if breath and when he turns he finds Leone gone...

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE SHIT IN ME! Sigh…She really is good at disappearing. I need training for that.", Rin says as he begins scratching his head.

"You, over there!", a voice yelled she Rin turns his head to the side to see a beautiful girl with long orange hair remind him of Akame while she's wearing a military uniform while dragging an odd looking animal by a leash while its bouncing off the ground making "boing" sounds?

"Is there something I can he-", Seryu was cut off as she trips on a rock causing her head to move forward and slam into Rin's forehead causing him to hit the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Ow...What the hell was that for?!", Rin says causing Seryu to start panicking while Coro just pokes his cheek which he shakes his head and turns to which he's staring face to face with Coro as there just staring at each other.

"... Who the hell are you?", Rin asks while Coro seems to get irritated as a tic mark appears on its head as it begins to just said "Q" for some odd reading as little puffs of steam was coming from its head.

"Oh I'm sorry for that", Seryu says extending her hand which Rin takes it and pulls but it seems that he was stronger than she expected causing her to be pulled down which she's now on top of him.

"Fuck...", Rin says as their faces are inches away from each other and blushing at the same time Coro is have a tantrum.

"Oh sorry about that", Rin says as she gets off of him and stands up while he stands up too.

"I'm Seryu, of the Imperial police... A soldier of justice!", Seryu says giving him a salute while Rin looks the other way while remembering what he did to Orge.

"Q, q...", Coro says while Rin just stares at him. (He sounds like he's saying Q in the anime)

Seryu bends down to Coro.

"Coro, are you hungry? Hang in there a little longer, okay?", Seryu says which all Coro said is "Q"?

"Um... What is that?", Rin says as she picks up Coro.

"This is the Imperial Arms Hecatoncheir. There's nothing to worry about. He's harmless except to those who are evil", Seryu says while the whole time Coro seems to be glaring at Rin with its black eyes.

"I can sense killing intent, and it's quite strong.", Rin thought having a sweat drop looking at the odd looking Teigu.

"Anyway, did you need something?", Seryu asks which Rin scratches his head.

"Just got lost, I know the name of the area I was in earlier", as Rin says it, Seryu instantly throws Coro out of her arms onto the ground.

"What an ordeal! I'll take you there, on my patrol but first...", Seryu says as she takes Rin's hand with hers causing him to have a blush.

"I promised to get Coro something to eat and I don't want to get separated with you so...", Seryu says concealing her own blush while Coro is throwing another tantrum gaining there attention.

"What the hell is it saying?", Rin asks her which she shrugs as she picks Coro up in her arms.

"I don't know but in the only one who Coro-ah, that's the name I have him, but... If he doesn't like his user, he won't even move. No one higher up was compatible with Coro. So they tested compatibility even with lower ranks. That was when he reacted to my love for justice. So, now he's my beloved partner. Right, Coro?", Seryu asks which Coro agrees by just saying Q causing Rin to sweat drop

 **5 MINUTES LATER**

There both currently eating in a bench while Coro finished fast and then continues to glare at Rin causing him to sweat more.

"Coro starting to freak me out...Seriously what the absolute fuck.", Rin says as he feels like Coro's black eyes are glaring through his soul... It's creepy as hell. Seryu looks at this and chuckles.

"Eheheheh, Seems he's jealous", Seryu says blushing a bit while Rin goes to pet Coro.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt-(chomp)... RAGHHHHHHHH! YOU LITTLE SHIT! I LOVE ANIMALS, BUT THIS IS ONE I DON'T LIKE AT ALL!", Rin yelled as Coro bites Rin's hand is flailing wildly as Coro refuses to let go while people turn to what's happening which after a few minutes Seryu got Coro to let go which him as holding his hand with deep bite marks on his hand.

"Coro really doesn't like you...", Seryu says and begins wondering what Rin did as he says no shit, while he glances at Coro and the two are glaring at each other with killing intent which Seryu notices as she laughs a little with a sweat drop knowing this may turn into an all-out fight.

"Well, we better go", Seryu said as she picks Coro up while there's lightning between the two...

"We should go, follow me", Seryu said which he nods she begins running with Rin behind while Coro is still looking at Rin while the two are still releasing killing intent.

 **5 MINUTES LATER**

They stop in the middle of the slums which Rin turns to Seryu.

"Um, I believe this is the area you mentioned earlier", Seryu asks which Rin nods.

"Thank you very much", Rin says with a smile while Seryu just salutes.

"Don't mention it! If you encounter any evil, please give me a call. We'll destroy it for you. And also thanks for the date", Seryu says causing Rin's eyes to widen and before he could say anything Seryu was running again while Coro is being dragged.

"(Sigh) she has an imperial arms huh... This won't be good, I have to report to Najenda", Rin thought while Seryu is having different thoughts as safes running and tears form in her eyes remembering when she saw the body of General Orge cut to pieces with a look of fear on his face as they put a blanket of his body.

"Helping people is important. But I have to hurry and find Night Raid! I'll kill the evil one who did that to General Orge! (Grits teeth) whoever you are, I'll kill you and avenge him!", Seryu thought with anger but age then thinks back to Rin and try's hiding her blush again but fails as she looks down and shakes head knowing love will get in the way of her mission.

 **LATER THAT DAY AT NIGHT DURING MISSION**

There currently within the red-light district of the capital city which there on the roof.

"Now, then... Time to get to work, and repay those debts. Transform: Lionel!", Leone says as her hair grows longer with animal ears, a tail, and paws for hands.

"Changing into this always gets me pumped!", Leone says as she then picks him up bridal style.

"Now, let's sneak in and kill them", Leone says as she then begins running and jumping off buildings fast as Rin sighs and holds on tight. Leone snakes inside the building as she lets Rin down both inside the ceiling.

"Whew! Made it", Leone says smiling while whipping the sweat off her face as Rin sighs while she then gets serious and lifts the bottom of the ceiling showing the room there currently under.

"Take a look", Leone says as she shows then a bunch of girls on drugs while there's some kind of thing releasing purple mist of some sort causing Rin to grit his teeth and at time two men enter.

"Oh, nice... Very nice. Girls, if you keep earning, I'll bring more drugs, okay?", the leader with the eye patch says as all the girls say "ok".

"Huh? Hey, boss... Take a look at this one", the body guard says as they see a girl who's lying in the ground smiling high on drugs.

"Well, this is no good. She smells like fish, and she's broken. Get rid of her. Replace her with a new one", he said while the women extends her hands towards the man.

"Please, more drugs!", she said but the body guard lunches her in the face knocking her out while Rin and Leone start to get pissed.

"Let's get some dumb slum broads again", the body guard said which the leader nods.

"Yeah, those good-for-nothing's will do anything for money", the leader says as Rin closes the ceiling.

"Now I'm pissed", Rin says with anger while Leone has a dark look in her eyes.

"The girl that just got hit... I knew her from the slums...", Leone says as she rams her fist in her hand.

"They piss me off. Let's hurry up and kill these targets and send them to the underworld!", Leone says as Rin nods and after 5 minutes the leader is currently talking to his men which the ceiling explodes as Both Rin and Leone fall.

"The place you two are going is the nightmare realm!", Both say with anger while the bodyguard points at them.

"I-Intruders! Get rid of them!", he yelled while the bodyguards charged but Rin slashes through them with ease as he ends their lives while Leone is currently beating the shit out of the men with just one punch. Rin slices a man's head off while both the bodyguard had leader are sweating and scared.

"Y-You've got to be kidding... I don't deserve this!", he yelled punting his gun at them but before he could fire Rin slices both arms off which a blue hand comes from the sword going through the man chest and rips out his wailing soul as the sword absorbs it while the leader has wide eyes which Rin slashes the leaders chest causing him to yell in pain while a hand comes out and enters the leaders chest while Leone smiles and grabs the man by the neck lifting him up.

"What is it you want? Money? Drugs? I'll give you anything, so release me...", he says while needing air.

"No thanks. All I want is to take your life", Leone says causing the leaders eyes to widen in complete fear.

"Wh-Who the hell are you two?", he asks them while Leone smiles.

"Just some good-for-nothing's", Leone says as she rams her right fist into the guy's stomach sending him back into the wall which his stomach is gushing out blood.

"Which is precisely why ridding the world of trash suits us fine", Leone says while the blue hand rips the soul out which is screaming and its soon absorbed into it.

"Done...", Rin says and they begin running.

 **AT THE PARK**

The two are currently walking back while there walking around a park.

"I feel sorry for the girls...I just hope they have another route to go.", Rin says to her.

"That is he our responsibility, is it? But in the slums there's an old retired doctor and he's still pretty skilled. I'll explain the situation, and have him take a look. He loves young girls, so I'm sure he'll do it", Leone says with him behind her back with a light blush while Rin smiles.

"Awwwww, you do have a heart. Good girl", Rin says as he then scratches her beings the ears causing Leone to purr at that while here tail is living back and forth which Rin pulls his hand away.

"Rin...", Leone saiys gaining his attention.

"I've thought this from the start,(leans towards Rin's ear while wrapping her arms around his body) but that expression you make is really cute", Leone says as she licks Rin's cheek causing him to have a massive blush as he starts stuttering.

"Huh?! Wh-Wh-Wh-What the hell was that for?!", Rin says as Leone laughs and winks at him.

"I was marking you, literally. After this war is finally over, and when you're 18, you're mine... Anyway, I wondered if the others are okay", Leone asks as she looks at the moon while pushing Rin's head between her breasts.

"There ok, there's no need to worry", Rin says with a smile, suddenly…

"Rin…" A voice says…It sounded like Sheele as Rin's eyes widened.

"Leone…I have to go now! Tell everyone at base I'll be back soon!" He runs off as she is shocked at him taking off.

 **BACK AT BASE**

Leone walks in as she notices Bulat glancing at her with Lubbock, "What? You boys need something?" She says as Bulat's eyes narrow.

"Where is he?" He asks as she looks at him with a normal facial look.

"He has other things to attend to, so…Sorry, because he ran off without telling me." Leone says as Bulat looks down as she walks out of the room to go report to Najenda of their mission complete.

 **BATTLE WITH MINE & SHEELE VS. SERYU**

"STOP!" a voice yelled

Both Mine and Sheele whipped their head around and they saw something that made Mine chuckle. It was a young woman soldier with a small dog at her side "Night Raid I will defeat you in the name of justice."

Mine laughed nervously "If you know who we are then you should know you're going to die if you fight us."

The girl, Seryu smiled "Let's see shall we?"

"Well you asked for it!" Mine yelled bringing pumpkin around. Using her imperial arm she shot at Seryu with several energy shots "KORO!" she yelled and the whipped around and stood in front of her. Suddenly it grew to the size of a low level danger beast and the shots hit it in the stomach. It took the shots and almost as soon as they stopped coming the wounds started to heal from the shots. Mine blinked in surprise "That's some life force." she commented.

"Yes, but nothing we can handle." Sheele said taking her imperial arm Extase off her back "We cut through it and meet up with everyone."

Mine nodded and she took a position behind Sheele. For a few moments neither side moved or did anything, till in the same instant Sheele and Koro jumped at each other. The Imperial arm jumped mid charge its gigantic teeth barred at the assassin. Sheele looked on with an emotionless face and with the quickness of someone with the name of assassin she cut through the beast in front of her horizontally. The two halves of the imperial arm flew past Sheele as she rushed towards Seryu who brought out a combat knife and lowered her stance. Sheele opened the deadly pair of scissors and slashed at the space where Seryu's head was just a second before. Seryu had dropped down and after she dodged the attack she came in with her own, she stabbed with the knife the tip aimed at Sheele's heart. Sheele closed the scissors and brought it in front of her as a shield. The knife hit the imperial arm and broke from the force but Seryu looked like she didn't care "Koro!" she screamed.

The Imperial arm, now fully healed lunged at Sheele while her back was turned. Right before it could hit her it was shot by an energy blast from Mine "You dumb mutt." Mine said looking at it through the sniper scope. She continued her assault, shooting the Imperial arm with blast after blast so that it couldn't get up.

Sheele turned her attention back to Seryu who was reaching to her back to grab a holstered weapon. Sheele lunged at Seryu with her weapon but something metal caught her eye. Seryu's arm began shifting and suddenly a gun appeared out of her forearm "DIE!" she yelled.

The gun fired but Sheele was able to block with Extase. She looked over Seryu with disgust "You can just die." Sheele said bringing her weapon to bare. Seryu in desperation she grabbed a grenade from her belt and through it at Sheele. Sheele tilted her head to the side the the metal ball went harmlessly past her. The explosion came soon afterwards and Sheele heard a scream of pain. She quickly turned around and saw something that no friend wanted to see. Mine was on the ground with burn marks going down her side. Seryu's grenade was never meant to hit Sheele after all, it was meant to hit Mine while she was keeping Koro gunned down. Mine was getting up but Koro had already finished healing and was charging at the downed assassin.

Sheele stopped attacking Seryu and ran as fast as she could to Mine's side. She got there just in time, Koro was just about to come crashing down on Mine. Sheele opened Extase to its maximum length and cut off the beasts head. Mine looked up at Sheele's smiling face "Thanks." Mine said.

"Hey what are partners for? Now we better-" A gun shot echoed through the clearing. Sheele turned her neck to see a gun barrel come out of Seryu's mouth and she was smiling a sick smile. Koro regenerated again and the imperial arm was coming towards them "SHEELE MOVE!" Mine ordered.

"I can't." Sheele said horrified. She could barely move her head and the only thing that effort gave rise to, was seeing her death jump at her.

"SIT!" A voice ordered.

Mine looked up and saw a black figure come down from the nearby building running at a fast speed. It crashed into Koro and redirected the imperial arm into crashing into a tree nearby. The man was of average height and he wore of course his original outfit, "Genesis Rhapsodos", but well of course the red part of the clothing was blue and had a hood attached to it. He had his hood on as he has pure anger on his face. Mine blinked before she realized who it was "Rin?" she asked shocking Seryu as her eyes widen recognizing that name from somewhere.

Rin looked at the two girls through the shadows of his hood "Are you two ok?"

Sheele tried to smile but the effects of the bullet were still in her system so she still couldn't move. Mine nodded "We are now. Sheele was hit by something and she can't move. As a plus that thing over their just won't stay down."

Rin looked at the imperial arm as it got up. It bared its teeth at the black suited warrior but he looked unimpressed "This won't take long." He said.

Mine raised pumpkin but Rin raised a hand "No, I'll do this on my own."

Mine looked at him in shock "Are you crazy! You can't take that thing! At least let me help you idiot!"

Rin sighed "Well I can but I don't want you to see. So, sorry about this."

"Wha-?" Mine asked before she felt something hit her in the back of the neck. Rin had moved faster than Mine would've thought possible and with one strike he managed to knock her out. Rin caught her right before she hit the ground. He carried her over to Sheele, she looked at him questioningly. Rin walked behind her "You'll have a better piece of mind if you don't see what's going to happen next."

Sheele couldn't do anything as RIn repeated the action he did with Mine. She felt darkness claim her and he caught her before she fell too far. He carried both woman to a nearby tree that was out of the way a bit. Rin walked back to the center of the clearing, Seryu and koro still standing where they were "Thanks for waiting." Rin said taking off his hood as Seryu sighs.

"Justice has given me enough patience to go through every test and trail. Besides." Her sick mad smile came back on her face "You just sealed your fate, evil man, and to think I liked you too."

Rin said nothing but his eye rolled in its socket. Seryu scoffed "Koro, teach him some manners."

The beast imperial arm charged at Rin, its teeth ready to rip him apart. Rin jumped out of the way just as Koro finally came in for the attack. He came down atop the beast and he stabbed its head in as hard as he could. The force crushed the skull of imperial arm sending blood splattering in all different directions. Rin pulled his sword out of the remains and he looked over at Seryu. She was still smiling like she knew and evil little secret. Rin heard a roar right before he felt the Imperial arm next to him made a mad grab at his ankle. Rin jumped and rolled out of the way and winced in pain as the fatigue started setting in again "Seriously? I go all day without any problems and now I'm starting to lose it? Satan, you have a fucked up sense of humor taking over my senses like that."

Seryu took out twin pistols and began firing them at Rin while Koro redoubled his attack. Rin sprinted, he was able to dodge all of the attacks relatively easily and he jumped back to get some distance.

"Is that the best you got?" he asked. Rin was holding back the urge to sit down and take a breather. He can normally go hours without getting tired of loose energy, but this time, it was biting him in the ass.

Seryu smiled a smile that made her look like the craziest person on earth "Berserker mode!" She said.

Her Imperial arm roared a defining roar and a cloud of smoke surrounded it. When Rin could see through the smoke he saw that the Imperial arms had changed, it was now blood red with muscles that bulged out from under its skin. It looked like it could rip apart most things like it was nothing "Ok, that's big, and mildly disturbing." Rin commented.

Seryu pointed at him "Kill." she ordered.

Faster than he expected it rushed him and punched him hard in the stomach. Rin coughed up blood before the force of the attack sent him crashing into the building behind him. The building toppled to the ground crashing on top of him. Mine and Sheele now lay undefended on the side lines. Seryu took a position next to her imperial arm and walked towards them "You think you can win against me? I am justice and JUSTICE ALWAYS PREVAILS!"

"Really?" A voice asked.

Seryu turned to the source of the voice in shock. It was coming from the collapsed building, and in the center of the ruble Rin was standing perfectly fine, yet he took quite a hit. He walked out of the ruble and started cracking his neck "Well then this is perfect. If your role is justice, then mine is clear."

Rin took his knuckles and cracked them making a huge snapping sound that echoed through the area. Then, blue mist started forming around him, it condensed into blue flames as Rin is calmly as his vains in his arms start tensing up a bit. Seryu for once was at a loss for words and in her eyes the devil was walking towards her. Seryu stepped back "What the hell are you? What the fuck are those flames around you? ARE YOU A MONSTER!?" she demanded.

Rin smirked before cracking his knuckles again "It's simple to figure out you know. I am not a monster, I am the devil and these are the arms of my evil. Now, you called me something I am not. Allow me to teach you the difference between a monster and a Devil." Rin slashed at the ground around him, creating crevice 10 feet deep as flames engulf the surroundings around them "Difference one, people know monsters. They are creatures that live in the darkness and feed off of those stupid enough to forget why they were afraid of the dark in the first place. Monsters keep some alive, so that they can live to tell the world of their power. Legends are written and stories are told, and so they are known all over the world. The Devil doesn't make the mistake of leaving survivors. So tell me, have you ever heard of a Devil? Because he exists, alright." he asked.

Seryu saw the eye of Rin's turn from white to jet black and gold reptilian like slits replacing the pupil. With an animal war cry it jumped at her, and Seryu felt exactly it was like to be prey.

 **BACK AT THE BASE**

"WHAT?! Why didn't he say a thing?!" Akame shouted worried for her partner, as Leone looks down, and Najenda eyes are narrowed at her.

"I wish I could tell you why, but what if it had to do with something along the lines of saving somebody? I mean it seemed very important to him." Leone says as Akame looks away as Najenda looks at her.

"I am sure that he had his reasons, but for now…Let's have hope that he is ok." Najenda said as the other two nod and they go their separate ways.

 **BACK TO BATTLE**

It has been been almost an hour since both Rin and Seryu have been fighting as they both are pretty bloody and their clothing and armor are messed up and shredded from damage inflicted.

"Now that I think about it... You were a kind girl when I first met you. But even so I won't go easy on you" Rin said as he's on one knee as he looks up at her, looking at Seryu and Coro as there glaring at hom who's holding onto the ground themselves as Rin is in flames. Seryu grits her teeth at him.

"You'll pay for General Orges death you vile evil!", Seryu yelled as age had four middle turrets on along with her right arm an anti-tank rifle.

"Coro, number six!", Seryu ordered as Coro immediately chomps down on her right arm and lets go during a giant armor reinforced middle?!

"You've got to be fucking kidding me, she still has more fight for me? Isn't that form weaker? What the hell is going on?", was all Rin says as the missiles rockets start to ignite!

"Die, you monster!", Seryu yelled letting go as it heads for Rin who jumps down as the rocket hits the rocky climate causing an explosion as Rin lands on the ground and he moves his head out if the way as a hook shot was fired at his head edict hits the rocky walks as it begins reeling her in.

"Coro, Number one!", Seryu ordered as her Teigu it biting her right arm which it lets go showing a wrecking ball with spikes attached to her arm which Coro grows and receives a kick to the stomach sending it flying back while Seryu is above Rin and sends it down which Rin flash steps out of the way a couple feet as it hits the ground which she lands on the ground and he legs were seeped causing her to hit the ground and before she could do anything Rin was on top of her with hands holding her right arm while the left is being held by her shoulder as she grits her teeth.

"Ogre was an evil man... He would accept brides from a merchant and other criminals along with framing innocent people to take the fall for criminals. I simply sent him to an infinite nightmare to receive punishment or what you call justice", Rin says to Seryu as she grits her teeth as her eyes widen seeing Rin is breathing hard as he grips his left eye.

"YOUR A MONSTER! NIGHT RAID AND THE-", Seryu stops as Rin puts a hand on her right cheek.

"You're blind by what you call justice...", Rin says too her which she grits her teeth as she kicks him off of her as he fly's a few feet away as Seryu smiles twistedly as she points at him.

"That women with the glasses, she would've been Coro's snack…Damn you.", Seryu says which Rin sighs breathing hard.

"You blindly trusted Ogre and Stylish which even you were corrupted yourself... You could not see they were the evil and I'm the savior. That laugh of yours when your acting all twisted is evil just like them before I sent Ogre to the underworld and ripped him apart. I'll be the one to piece back together your so called justice", Rin says too her as she just smiles.

"Feel better now what you key that nonsense out? Coro, number five", Seryu yelled as Coro bites her arm which Coro grows two arms.

"You just gave Coro time to recover. Evil sure is stupid. Lets go, Coro!", Seryu yelled as Coro lets go as they both charge which Rin slashes down hitting Coro and sending him skidding back which Seryu's eyes widen.

"What's with this power?", Seryu asks as Rin is gripping his face with his left hand as he screams as it turns quite demonic like shocking Seryu, as he slowly stands and she notices his left eye is still as it was when it changed. One question was in her mind throughout this whole battle. 'What was he?' crossed her mind constantly.

"Say, I think I know your secret.", Rin says too her which she grits her teeth as his hair shadows his eyes.

"Coro, back to our hidden ability! I still have it in me! I will not lose to scum like you!", Seryu yelled as Coro glances at her and turns blood red while creating a shock wage as it roars loudly while Rin stands there.

"I won't give up on you.", Rin says as there's a bright light which there eyes widen as suddenly the Kurikara was thrown straight through Seryu's stomach causing her eyes to widen as Coro charges at Rin as it begins unleashing a barrage of fists which Rin dodges all the storms of fists come at him as he is out of her sight as suddenly he appears in front of her shocking her as he knees her stomach making her cough out blood.

"ENOUGH! Can't you see I am trying to talk?", Rin says as he lifts his head showing his eyes again as he holds her shoulders tight as he gives off a dark aura which he pulls his four arms back that are coming off his flaming aura, "Shut up and listen" He finishes with saying as he puts a finger over his lips as she grits her teeth.

"Bastard…" Seryu says as she attempts to punch again but he pulls out his sword and back flips back a few feet as they now stare at each other.

"I have no choice but to end this now. I need to get too the others…", Rin says as he disappears and reappears in front of Coro which its and Seryu's eyes widen as he rams his blade through Coro's stomach out the top as he cuts him in half.

"Satan Slash!", was all Rin said as there was a blast if wind which Coro falls to its knees as the middle part of its body cracks she explodes which both half a hit the ground as Seryu's eyes widens as Rin stops using his weapon as he sheathes it as he's sweating a lot which he looks at Seryu she begins walking towards her as she detaches her other arm which a gun comes out of it along with the other as she points both guns at Rin.

"DIE ALREADY!", Seryu yelled but just as she was about to fire, a blade pierced her body from behind causing a drop of blood too come from her mouth which she turns seeing Rin right behind her hugging her as she turns forward to see another Rin, fade into blue flames which disperse into the wind as her eyes widen as her hair shadows her eyes as she grits her teeth.

"I know I cannot judge true justice, but what the capital does is no justice. We Teigu users are meant to protect the innocent, but if you can't even see the light. Then it's time that I myself change this fake justice into the path that follows the path of True Justice ", Rin says which she grits her teeth.

"The justice I followed has always been fight, just as my dad, Ogre, you are just lowly assassins!", Seryu yelled which Rin shakes his head.

"You're definitely wrong on that... WHAT KIND OF JUSTICE CAUSES THE INNOCENT TO FEEL SADNESS AND SUFFER?!", Rin yelled causing her eyes to widen as he limps a bit on her as he is very slowly healing.

"You never understood what the people have went through, the hardships they've received because of the capital! A path that forces you to cause people pain and sacrifice them along the way is one that'll eventually fall to pieces and disappear! Is that the way you want everyone to go?! IS IT?!", Rin screamed which she freezes while Coro drags itself over too Seryu.

"Even the birds can fly freely through the air whenever it wants, right?! We are the same along with the Revolutionary army! We take the requests from the people who need us the most and to help the citizens, we gain cash so we can continue on with our dream to end this god forsaken rule of the prime ministers. That's how we've been operating all along. That's what Night Raid means! YOU AND THAT FAKE JUSTICE CAN NEVER DEFEAT TRUE JUSTICE THAT WE OF NIGHT RAID HAVE HAD FROM THE BEGINNING!", Rin screams as her eyes twitch!

"Fake Justice?! Why-your just like my mother! Your calling my justice fake, it has ahead been the true justice!", Seryu yelled at Rin while tears start falling from her eyes.

"TRUE JUSTICE WILL ALWAYS BE TO PROTECT THE INNOCENT AND TO PUNISH THOSE WHO HARM THE INNOCENT EVEN IF ITS SOMEONE YOU CARE FOR!", Rin yelled as loud as he can which Seryu holds her head as she pushes him off her.

"NO, I'VE ALWAYS BELIEVED IN THIS JUSTICE! IF IT WAS A LIE THEN MY DIED FOR NOTHING!", Seryu yelled at him as she turns to him as Rin sighs.

"Your father was a danger beast wasn't it? The humanoid kind?", Rin asks which her eyes widen as she looks away.

"Die!", Seryu says to Rin as she smiles which he heard a click.

"Judgment of the Ten Kings: Final Move... Chakravartin Furnace of Five Hells. One minute left", Seryu says which Rin is staring at her shocked, but slowly limps his way towards her as she is weak now too.

"A suicide bomb?!", he says with his eyes narrowed.

"This is the ultimate evil purging weapon I received from the doctor. So king as I have this in my head, I can't lose", Seryu says smiling but her eyes widened as Rin stops right in front of her as he picks Coro up which he hugs Seryu as tears are running from her eyes.

"I... Never wanted to die in a place like this...", Seryu says as Rin hugs her which her eyes widen completely.

"Never lose faith in who you are", Rin says as he smiles.

"Because those who seek a path, must follow a true path, which strives towards…Peace.", Rin says smiling at her as her eyes widen completely which he lays his head on her shoulder as everything goes white consuming them all as there's a large explosion destroying the rocky climate all around, suddenly blue flames engulf the light surrounding it as it all starts to turn blue as it absorbs and goes into a small sphere surrounding the two enemies as it finally stops as it is absorbing into Rin who is now bleeding all over his stomach, arms, and top half of legs. Seryu, now bridal style in the arms of bloody RIn Okumura whose hair is slightly painted red with both their blood, as his hair shadows his eyes as he looks up and his left eye is back to normal.

"I swear…I will prove to this world, there is such thing as peace." Rin says as he looks down at Seryu as he smiles and he walks over to the other girls. "Well, let's go home ladies…It looks like my ability worked, we will have a new addition to the Revolutionary army." He finishes saying as he lays her down as he sits next to all three of them, looking up staring at bloody red moon as he raises his hand and he covers the moon from his sight and crushed his palm together.

* * *

 **Ok Everyone! Holy shit, this took long. Anyways I apologize for not updating like I said, I needed time for school, and such. Anyways this is it for tonight, I hope I am able to put more time into it and all for the sake of you all. Goodnight. Keep it cool and keep it classy. Always and forever, Peace**.


	7. A brother's will who will carry on!

**Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. I have decided to soon add a huge twist into the story and add in a custom character of mine and probably another assassin group to the story who will aid Night Raid against the Empire. My custom character will aid the Revolutionary army with Seryu (Second in command). He is the leader of the army, given the position by Najenda to aid the army. Reason for that is, he wants the best for Najenda and Night Raid and he wants her to focus on her tasks with Night Raid…Especially two old friends of his, that he will meet very soon.. I know you are all thinking STOP OMG YOU WILL RUIN EVERYTHING, but remember…This is a Fanfiction and I will do as I please with it. If you don't like it, DON'T READ IT. Simple as that. Anyways enough of that, I have now decided I want to work on this story as long as I can. I want to make it amusing enough to your interests. I am sorry if the rest of this story is not to any of your expectations. Please let this chapter be a token of my gratitude…**

 **Forzarismo: Thank you, I am glad I was the first. I hope this story will not make you think otherwise in the future.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **NEXT DAY**

* * *

Rin and Akame are currently fighting on the training ground as they swing there wooden swords as they connect with each other Rin is all bruised up while Akame nearly has a scratch on her as there currently training but before it could continue Bulat kicks Rin's foot sending him into the ground.

"What are you doing, Bulat?! Tch, fuck off bro!", Rin half yelled with annoyance as he stands back up.

"If you're treating this as if it were real, shouldn't you mind your surroundings? Dumbass, You never know where an enemy might be hiding. I see you're getting put down by Akame here.", Bulat says causing Rin to look to the side with narrowed eyes which Bulat smiles at.

"You're more fired-up than usual, from the start to take this practice seriously. What's going on?", Bulat asks as Rin looks up.

"That battle…With Seryu. I was weak…She had the upper hand from the beginning, as always I had to give in to Satan! Tch!", Rin says as he grips his wooden sword surprising Bulat.

"I have to get stronger, especially if I want to save everyone!", Rin says with clear determination in his eyes which Akame smiles.

"Rin...", Akame says quietly which he smiles at her and suddenly Bulat smacks his back.

"You've learned quite a lot, haven't you? You've grown. All right, then! Starting now, I'll be your opponent. I'll train the hell out of you!", Bulat says taking his jacket off which Rin smiles now being able to fight Bulat.

"My spear takes no prisoners!", Bulat yelled grabbing a wooden staff and charges at Rin who blocks Bulat's attack but he skids back from the power of the hit which Bulat appears in front of Rin raising his staff.

"What's wrong, Rin? Can't process what to do?", Bulat yelled as he swings again causing Rin to skid back with wide eyes.

"Being fired-up keeps you alive!", Bulat yelled while smiling with Rin gets in his stance.

"Right! Here I come, bro!", Rin yelled as he charges as he swings while Bulat blocks it and both engage in fighting enjoying it while Akame is watching with a smile.

"Good luck...I have faith in you.", Akame thought but felt a cold chill down he neck and turns which her eyes widen seeing a cloaked figure holding a black sword standing next to her undetected until she felt it.

"He actually cares for you, which will be very useful to me indeed. Akame…I will meet you and Rin again. Stay careful, little sister.", the figure says and before Akame could do anything he is gone like he was never there in the first place while she has wide eyes at who that was.

Akame's eyes narrow as she stares at the sky and looks back down at the spar as Rin is struggling quite a bit against Bulat, as Akame looks at Murasame, and grits her teeth a bit. "I have to protect him…No matter what. I made a promise I could never let go." She says to herself as she proceeds to walk away.

 **LATER THAT DAY**

There all currently in the main room in front of Najenda.

"You're all here. I have some bad news. Esdeath has conquered the North, and has returned to the capital", Najenda says surprising them while Rin is shocked, Najenda then takes out a cigarette and looks at Leone.

"Leone, go to the capital and observe her actions", Najenda says which Leone salutes.

"Roger! I've always wanted to know what kind of person she is", Leone says as Najenda lights her cigarette.

"She's a dangerous sadist who enjoys massacre. Be on your guard at all times.", Najenda says causing her to shrug.

"Alright, alright", Leone says as she then smiles.

"Also starting about the time of Esdeath's reappearance, there have been a series of murders involving political officials. The victims are four political officials she sixty-one of their guards. The problem is that flyers, which claim to be from Night Raid, were found at the crime scenes", Najenda says causing Rin's eyes to narrow.

"Don't here trying to frame is huh? Will they believe it's us?", Rin says as Najenda looks at the flyer.

"At first, that was my reaction. But now, the crimes are thought to be our doing. Those that were murdered all had top-notch guards. As rebels, our killing them would make sense", Najenda says to them.

"That mean they're deliberately targeting powerful opponents. The only ones capable of that are...", Mine says which Akame continues.

"Those as powerful as we are, if not, stronger.", Akame says to which Najenda nods.

"In other words, Imperial Arms users. I strongly believe they're not Esdeath's close subordinates", Najenda says.

"This is an invitation. They're trying to lure us into a trap of theirs", Bulat says which Najenda raises her right arm.

"Since we know it's a trap. I'd like to tell you something. The victims that were killed not only intelligent, but also opposed the minister. They cared about their nation. When the new kingdom rises, officials like those will be pivotal. We cannot afford to lose any more valuable people. I'd like to hear your thoughts", Najenda says as Rin cracks his neck and pops his knuckles.

"What a load of shit! I'm pissed at the ones who've used our names while killing people", Rin says with anger as Bulat smiles.

"You're right... That's exactly right, Rin!", Bulat says as they turn to Najenda who stands up.

"Very well. Then its decided. Show them what we do to those who use our name. Teach them the principles of an assassin. There are two groups of political officials thought to be targeted next. Akame and Lubbock... Rin and Bulat, guard them", Najenda says.

"Where are the ones were guarding headed?", Rin asked her.

"The capital's outskirts. Anchored at the marina of the grabs canal is a massive luxury liner, the Ryuusen", Najenda says which he smiles.

As everyone now left the room except for boss, Rin looks at her which she glances back confused.

"Is there anything you need, Rin?" Najenda asks as he walks to her and hugs her surprising her. "W-What is the meaning of this RIn?" She says blushing a bit.

"Thank you for allowing Seryu to join the Revolutionary army…" Rin says with a small smile as she smiles a bit back as he releases the hug. "I am going to go now, bye boss!" Rin shouts waving walking out as Najenda smiles at him.

 **ON BOARD OF RYUUSEN**

"Akame...", Rin thought to himself while wearing a black suit and staring at the water, he glances back at the old man there supposed to protect.

"I don't see them, they might be heading for Akame and Lubbock", Rin says and felt someone hit him on the back which he turns seeing no one but he soon sees Bulat a little bit.

"Bulat?", Rin says surprised.

"My invisibility gives be the upper hand. After all, you never know what the event plans", Bulat says which Rin sighs looking at the clouds to his left.

"Hey, why do you keep hitting me? It's annoying asshole.", Rin asked looking towards him.

"Well, consider it tough love. Love. Love. Dumbass.", Bulat says as Rin can see his blush?!

"You freaking me out again!", Rin says which Bulat gives a laugh at that.

"That armor was helpful to get aboard this ship", Rin says which Bulat pounds his chest with his right hand.

"Yeah! In the war against the South, I fought with this. It's like my partner. However... In the end, no matter how hard I fought...", Bulat says as he has his own flash back.

 **AFTER EXPLANATION**

"But when the general returned to the capital, they would've even listen. Apparently there was some jealousy towards me, as well, so they set me up as a criminal. Beside they could do anything, I made my escape using this Imperial Arms", Bulat says which Rin grits his teeth.

Sparks suddenly appeared on Incurio?

"The invisibility is at its limit. I have to take the armor off for a while", Bulat says which Rin nods

"Leave this area to me, bro!", Rin says which Bulat gives a nod.

"All right! I'll go investigate inside the ship", Bulat says as he heads for insure while Rin looks at the one he's supposed to protect.

 **SOME TIME LATER**

Rin is currently inside which he started hearing it, a peaceful flute sound?

"What's that sound? It's so peaceful…yet, awkward for some reason.", Rin says with confusion but he notices people starting to hit the floor?

"Huh?", Rin looked around as everyone is on the ground which he then walks outside as he walks on deck looking around seeing if the one who's playing is outside.

"Oh! Looks like someone's still awake. If you'd fallen asleep, I'd have left you alone", someone said as Rin turns seeing Daidara?

"So you're the Night Raid imposter huh, you piece of shit.", Rin says which Daidara smiles more.

"So you're a real one, eh? This is great! Here you go", Daidara says throwing Rin his sword confusing him.

"Why did you give me this?", Rin asked him confused.

"Well... I want to fight to gain experience in order to become the strongest", Daidara says as he takes out a double-edged axe.

"Come at me!", Daidara yelled getting in a stance which Rin sighs as he takes his sword out and gets in a stance similar to Akame's.

"Bring it!", Rin yelled as his eyes narrow which Daidara smiles more.

"Excellent! How vigorous! Destroying you will be well Worth it!", Daidara yelled as he lifts his weapon up but just as he did that Rin threw his sword by its hilt straight at Daidara which before he could process what Rin just did it was already too late as there's a sword through his shoulder.

"What the?", Daidara says as Rin grabs the swords hilt.

"I have to say I am disappointed, you weren't prepared for someone to throw the only weapon they had huh?", Rin says as Daidara jumps back while Rin pulls his sword out and about to take his soul when Bulat suddenly appeared as he shouted "DUMBASS!" sending Rin into the ground hard as he holds his nose that's bleeding as his eyes twitching at Bulat interfering.

"You don't just throw the only weapon you have you dumbass! What would happen if he dodged then you would have no weapon at all!", Bulat yelled as Rin while Daidara is confused while he holds his bleeding shoulder.

"You're awfully chipper. Do you go through training that makes you two unaffected by the music?", Daidara asked which Bulat glances towards him.

"Oh, that's what it was... Then it wouldn't work on me. The hot blood that courses my body isn't something that others can calm!", Bulat says causing Daidara's eyes to widen seeing that he stands his leg to counter the music with pain.

"What an interesting guy! You physically injured yourself to stop the brainwashing effect, huh? But I still don't know his your friend is unaffected by the sound of the music since he didn't hurt himself so just who are you?", Daidara asked him.

"I am Bulat, of Night Raid. But you can call me "Handsome.".", Bulat says while Daidara points his at axe at Bulat.

"I am Lady Esdeath's servant, Daidara, of the Three Beasts", Daidara says which Rin is about to stand up and help when Bulat said something that stopped him.

"Rin, pay close attention to how I fight, and burn it into your memory. No matter what, do not interfere", Bulat says causing his eyes to widen.

"Bulat...", Rin says causing Bulat to smirk at him then he slams his right hand on the ground while shouting "Incursio!" which a flame circle swirls around him as behind him as huge armor appears behind him as it then fuses with him.

"Looks like I can get done great experience!", Daidara yelled as he charges towards him while behind Bulat are Nyau and Liver?!

"Bro!", Rin yelled and before they got to him Bulat jumps up high and backwards as he slams his left arm into Nyau's stomach and rams his right leg into Liver who blocks with his arms sending both back as he does a spin which both his yellow glowing visors glow causing Daidara eyes to widen in dear as he was then cut in half causing Rin's eyes to widen in shock.

"Rin, this is what I meant before during training. About being aware of your surroundings", Bulat says as Rin swallows.

"Without a doubt, if I ever tried to fight him on the side of the empire... He'll kill me... He only needed a single moment to take all three down?!", Rin thought with a head of sweat coming down his face.

"Bulat, how strong are you?!", Rin says as Bulat turns to him.

"Back when I was a soldier, my nickname was "Hundred-Man Slayer Bulat."-", Bulat was cut off.

"To be accurate, it was one hundred, twenty-eight people.(Liver is walking towards them) You were up against the special forces, and you did that well. That Imperial Arms, that strength. So it is you, Bulat and I see you've taken on a student", Liver says while Bulat turns to him with wide eyes.

"You are General Liver", Bulat says with shock while Rin's eyes widens at hearing this.

"He's Liver?", Rin thought with wide eyes as the two stares at each other.

"I'm no longer a General... After Esdeath saved me I became her servant", Liver says as Rin's eyes narrow at hearing that while Bulat spins his spear.

"If you were my ally, we could have a drink to celebrate this reunion...", Bulat says as stops spinning as he grips on the spear.

"But for appearing as an enemy... I must kill you! The mission must come first!", Bulat says as he puts both hands on the spear ready to kill his old friend.

"You took the words right out is my mouth. I absolutely must complete my mission. And I will, using this Teigu I received from master", as Liver said he the water buckets explodes with gallons of water flying up in the air.

"It's fortunate for me that our battle takes place here of all places!", Liver says as he points his finger which he's wearing the Teigu ring.

"Water control, huh? Just like your master who can control ice!", Bulat says while entering a stance.

"However, unlike Esdeath-Sama who can create ice out of nothing... I would be helpless if there were no liquid around... The difference between us 15 awe-inspiring Water Cannons!", Liver yelled firing multiple warren cannons straight at Bulat who begins spinning his staff.

"Don't get ahead of yourself!", Bulat yelled blocking the water.

Rin's eyes narrow as he turns to see Nyau about to play another song and before he does it was used to block Rin's Teigu.

"Don't even think about playing, bastard!", Rin yelled which Nyau's eyes narrow.

"This guy... Such a nuisance", as Nyau said that he jumped back while Rin charges and swings hi square but Nyau begins blocking with the flute and Rin moves forward and swings his blade but Nyau jumps over him and kicks him a few times fast!

"He's pretty fast but...", Rin thought as they charge at each other again and moves faster than Nyau causing his eyes to widen.

"I'm faster!", Rin yelled as he slams his elbow into Nyau's stomach causing him to skid back.

"That earlier attach should had an effect on this guy yet it didn't rely do anything?!", Nyau thought to himself while Rin's eyes narrow.

"There definitely better then Orge", Rin thought and turns hearing a lot of gushing water to see a serpents head on top of the water?!

"What the?", Rin says confused while Nyau gives a laugh.

"As long as there's plenty of water, there's no way Liver can lose!", Nyau says while Rin smirks.

"Seriously, Bulat's gonna win!", Rin says and now there heads are against each other.

"You mean Liver, right?", Nyau asks smiling which Rin just smiles.

"It's Bulat, of course!", Rin yelled as there teigu's slam into each other while Rin was about to use Satan's power but stops since Bulat could see it causing him to grit his teeth.

"You'll be smashed by the pressure of this water, Bulat!", Liver yelled as the water serpent heads straight for Bulat who jumps towards it and cuts it straight in half heading for Liver who smiles.

"I figured you would launch yourself headlong at the snake... Since if it hit the ship, the number of snakes would skyrocket. However! Now that you aren't on deck anymore, you can't live! You won't be able to dodge this while in the air!", Liver yelled as multiple blasts of water explode from the water having pointy ends heading straight for Bulat who's still in midair.

"EVIL DRAGON SPEAR!", Liver yelled as he's hit by the water sending him higher in the air.

"Just being subjected to a little water... Won't be enough to extinguish my passion!", Bulat yelled while Liver lands on deck.

"Yeah... That isn't enough to defeat you... But I already knew that", Liver says as he begins smiling causing Bulat's eyes to widen.

"We've tread countless battlefields together. Your strength. Your valor. I know them better than anyone", as Liver says it multiple water beasts like serpents with different heads appear behind Liver.

"And its for this reason that I will let you feast on my greatest ability! JUDGMENT OF THE HEAVENLY WATER DRAGON!", Liver yelled as Bulat was hit by all the dragons consuming him completely as he yelled!

"Is he dead?", Liver asks but his eyes widen as he looks up seeing Bulat heading straight for him with a tattered cape as well as a broken mask?!

"It isn't the time to be spouting out those words! You generally say them when you've defeated your enemy!", Bulat yelled loudly.

"So you want to drag this out to the end...?!", Liver yelled and Bulat was cut off to see Nyau heading for him but he was soon slammed into by RIn sending him rolling.

"AHahahah, I distracted you long enough so you lost your chance to defeat Liver", Nyau says as he gets back up while Rin grits his death.

"Sorry about that, I was distracted from Liver using his water attack on you", Rin says angrily which Bulat then smiles at him as Incursio deactivates?

"Don't worry about it... You still being alive after fighting while bit at full power is proof enough that you've done well", Bulat said while Rin has wide eyes at his injured body...

"Bro...", Rin says with wide eyes at him knowing he hasn't gone all out.

"Even inside the armor, he was that injured... Seems your Teigu released due to all the damage you've sustained...", Liver says as Bulat just smiles.

"Looks to be the end... Stop acting tough. You're bleeding from your ears you know, Liver", Bulat said causing his eyes to widen in shock as he notices it.

"Firing off all high energy attacks in succession like that... Of course your body would get worn out. You aren't in any condition to use your Teigu either", Bulat says as he smirks.

"So you know... Oh well... I wanted to try easing this out slowly, but... I'll just ask. Bulat, would you think about joining Esdeath-sama's army...? If it's you, you could even raise the rank of-second-in-command", Liver asked as theres blood coming from his mouth as he's also injured which Bulat just gives a small laugh.

"I have no interest in serving the empire once again", Bulat said but Liver extends his right hand.

"Not the empire. Think about becoming a servant of Esdeath-Sama... As I did when she saved me. Doing as you oleander... Being feared by others... Yes. Even those dirty Bureaucrats always spreading their filthy politics. Consumed by their own power...!", Liver yells with anger as he grits his teeth while Bulat just stares at him showing no emotion.

"Come with me, Bulat! Esdeath-Sama will surely make your crimes disappear!", Liver yelled but Bulat just takes out a comb as he fixes his hair.

"I refuse. Killing those politicians that may be comfortable for you're to do but, I've always been an ally of the people, right? Esdeath's army supports the prime minister. And that, I want nothing to do with... Besides, I've done a little research myself about a certain someone's family. And without a doubt", Bulat said as he looks at Rin.

"He is by far the only one I know that ascend to the level of the Grand General Budo as well as Esdeath. After all, he's the son of Satan.", Bulat said causing both Liver and Nyau eyes to widen in complete shock.

"What?! Satan had a son, then who would be... His mother?", Liver asked as Bulat just smiles confusing Rin at this while Liver's eyes widen more.

"Now I understand, this isn't good not at all... If he's indeed the son of Satan then... He can't be allowed to live", Liver thought with narrowed eyes.

"We'll have to settle this without swords", Bulat said while Liver takes out a syringe and injects it into his right arm with it?

Forgive me for doping", Liver said as he drops the syringe.

"But you are my opponent, after all...", Liver yelled as the veins in his arm can be seen while Bulat takes Incursio out as both charge as swing their swords which they connect causing a gust of wind to be formed as they then begin swinging at fast speeds which Bulat got the first strike by slashing across Liver's chest causing him to spit out blood while Rin smiles.

"Yes!", Rin said smiling but suddenly Liver smiles widely.

"Secret skill!", Liver said as his blood heads for Bulat while becoming sharp?!

"BLADES OF BLOOD!", Liver yelled while Bulat's eyes widen in shock then grips on his sword and skates a few of them yelling but still some pierced his body and arms causing him to fall to his knees.

"Bro!", Rin yelled as he runs to his side.

"Don't worry the wounds aren't fatal... Using his own lifeblood to attack... His determination... Is amazing. As soon as I saw his blood splashing about I realized that was also a form of liquid", Bulat says which Rin smiles as be helped Bulat up.

"He's so strong, how could I ever beat someone like him?", Rin thought as he smiles but stops as both see Liver moving his tight hand to his chest.

"Bulat. There is one more thing I want to tell you... The true reason I decided to join her army...", Liver said to them.

 **FLASH BACK**

Liver is currently in a cell wearing rags as the door opens showing Esdeath?

"For you to die and disappear like this would be a complete waste. I've been searching for capable warriors like you. So I'd like you to join my army", Esdeath said which Liver just glares at her.

"Even if you say that, I'm still a criminal. I won't be allowed to return to the army", Liver said which Esdeath puts a foot on his head.

"Dive give up so quickly. You'll be returning... Because it's what I want... Which means, no one can say a word against it", Esdeath says pulling her foot back.

"But the prime minister...", Liver says but Esdeath cut him off.

"The prime minister enjoys his sage position due to my military power. So if it's for the sake of increasing that power... He would welcome it with open arms, would he not? Come to my side, River. If anything else is troubling you, I'll make it completely disappear", Esdeath said extending her right hand to him.

 **FLASH BACK END**

"In that moment. I adored her... It was only for that reason!", Liver yelled as they just stare at him.

"Liver...", Bulat says which Liver sits up smiling widely as he points at them?

"As one who exists solely to serve Esdeath-Sama. I will be giving her your life!", Liver yelled which Bulat suddenly spits out blood.

"Bulat!", Rin yelled with wide eyes.

"That syringe... It wasn't just a strengthening serum, was it? There was also a deadly poison mixed in!", Bulat said causing Rin's eyes so widen.

"There is no antidote. The poison is already glowing through your body. There is no Escape... I'll be... Going on... Ahead...", Liver says as he falls backwards no longer moving while it starts raining.

"As expected of my former boss... So it's a tie, huh...!", Bulat said as he falls forward losing his strength.

"We need to her you to medical attention immediately!", Rin yelled as Bulat vomits out more blood and points weakly ahead.

"Rin... The fight isn't over, yet...", Bulat says as both see Nyau playing his flute which his muscles start to grow?!

"A song to increase his strength?! This must be his trump card! Damn it! I should've ended him when I had the chance!", Rin thought with narrowed eyes as he puts Bulat down.

"Fuuuuuuuu it's been quite a while since I changed into this form...", Nyau said which Rin grits his teeth knowing he'll half to combine with Satan to win and he glances back at Bulat one more time to see him liking at Rin as he lifts up Incursio's sealed form towards him?

"Rin. I'm entrusting this to you…Little brother.", Bulat said causing his eyes to widen.

"It's Incursio's key. The armor will come to the one who possess it", Bulat said causing his eyes to widen in shock.

"Incursio places a huge strain on its user right? If the average person tries to use it, it'll just mean instant death for them, you know. Of you don't put that down you'll be dead before you even fight. You should just fight as you normally do", Nyau said and suddenly Bulat puts Incursio in his left hand she rams into him causing him to drop the Kurikara as he holds on the ground and stands up.

"DON'T GET CAUGHT UP IN YOUR OPPONENTS PACE, YOU DUMBASS! THINK OF TRAINING AND THE EXPERIENCES YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH... IF YOU USE THOSE, THEN YOU ARE MORE THAN QUALIFIED, RIN!", Bulat yelled while Rin looks at him with wide eyes.

"Bro...", RIn said shocked.

"There's also the matter of compatibility you know. If the Teigu dues he suit him, he'll die right?", Nyau asked him.

"The compatibility is mostly about the first impression and how he sees the Teigu... Roughly, anyway. If it's you, you'll be alright...! DO IT! RIN!", Bulat yelled which Rin smiles to himself.

"If someone like you said that to me then...", Rin said as he gets in a fighting stance gripping in the sword.

"I will exceed your expectations... As a man!", Rin said with narrowed eyes.

"Ahhhhh, geez... You really intend to try it, huh? Well then I'll kill you before you can kill yourself!", Nyau yelled charging towards him full speed.

"LET YOUR SOUL RAGE AND ROAR, RELEASE ALL THE ANGER IN YOUR HEART, RIN!", Bulat yelled loudly.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH INSCURSIOOOOOOOOOO!", Rin screamed as behind him rises and armor from the deck and the mask opens up showing its teeth as it roars loudly while its entire size changes as its eyes glow yellow/gold shocking Bulat completely. Basically it looks the same but with a new addition from the Kurikara added onto it to increase Strength and durability.

"The armor is... Changing islets rid to suit Rin's movements but the color is changing, no…That isn't the color. What is that blue mist?" What shocks him next are the blur flames of Satan that surround the armor on Incursio. "That's never happened before in the history of Inscurio?!", Bulat thought completely shocked.

"What the hell is that armor?! And those flames?! Doubt tell me the Teigu's core is still alive?!", Nyau yelled while Kurikara glows of blue flames and glues into Rin's right hand.

"Incursio is a Teigu created using tyrant, an extremely dangerous dragon-type creature who had an incomparable life force. This dragon was always wandering the country in search of prey. Any living being it chanced upon was devoured completely. It was feared as a personification of calamity. It could evolve its body to blend into the nothing desert. It could Aide adapt itself to the environment, even frozen Tundra. In the time of the first emperor, when his suppression forces were hunting it, it evolved again and gained its stealth ability for defense. Even now after having been subjected and Mage into a Teigu the dragons flesh is still alone. Its continually evolving in order to defeat its enemies which means, Rin you...", Bulat said as the armor finishes while Rin's left eye white Sclera now replaced by the color black and the pupil is not a golden reptilian slit like Satan's?!

"Wh... What is this?!", Nyau said completely shocked.

"Made Incursio evolve many times to suit your anger and body", Bulat said as he's now looking at Rin's new look. He's wearing the same armor as Bulat but it's smaller but its color grey is shinier while the cape is swift with flames around it too with the visor eyes glowing Yellow/Golden while he's holding onto the Kurikara.

"You have angered me for the last time, I will now kill you in one attack, because that is all I need to end your sorry ass.", Rin said as his voice shows no emotion in his Satan control state as Nyau's eyes narrow.

"You're suddenly full of yourself, aren't you...?!", Nyau said while Rin looks at himself.

"I understand. I can feel it, the urge to crush, shred, and massacre you... I can feel it... And...(Rin makes a fist with his left hand)... I like it, no…I LOVE IT!", Rin said as Nyau charges at Rin.

"YOU CAN'T BEAT ME!", Nyau yelled charging and swings his fist but Rin caught it.

"You can't beat me jackass, so die", Rin said and in one swing cuts him in half which he falls to both sides while turning back to normal dead as his soul is dragged to the underworld.

"Ahahahah amazing... If he uses that much power... He's already surpassed me in strength", Bulat said looking at Rin who turns back to Bulat and starts running towards him while Bulat's eyes close slowly.

"Bro!", Rin yelled running to him causing Bulat to smiles more.

"Run past me from out of no-where! I'll be watching over you Rin so... End the people's suffering, I'm counting on... You...little brother.", Bulat thought as he hits the ground with a smile on his face.

"Bulat...", Rin said as he now sheathes his sword and the flames disappear as it is only normal Incursio now, and his regular self-returns again.

"Thank you... But in the end...(sniff, sniff) I lost another friend because of my cowardice, and you knew that and never says anything about me using my full power... Because of my your dead!", Rin said as tears are coming down his eyes.

Rin picks Bulat up as he begins crying.

"Bu...lat...", Rin said as he grits his teeth angered.

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLAAAAATTTTT! UWWWWWWWWWAAAAAHHHHHH!", Rin screamed loudly in anger and sadness.

 **BACK AT HQ**

The others are staring at Rin completely shocked while it's raining again while seeing him carrying Bulat in his arms while wearing Inscursio while he has Kurikara strapped around himself.

"He gave me this before dying and...", Rin said as he takes out a flute, ring, and axe that's strapped to him.

"These are teigu's... Now... send them over to Seryu-Chan.", Rin said as he passes the others walking inside while holding onto Bulat.

"This world... Is just hell...All of It.", Rin said as he enters the house while the others look at him sad and hurt at Bulat's death.

 **LATER THAT DAY**

Rin is currently standing in front of his friends grave as he's wearing the armor.

"Who am I... Who were my parents, my true parents?", Rin said as he notices that the rains stopped and looks up to find that there's an umbrella over him? Rin turns to see Akame standing behind him now in the rain as he looks at her and moves the umbrella over to Akame which she's now not in the rain.

"I need time to think...", Rin said as he walks past her while she watches him in sadness.

 **NIGHT**

Rin is still wearing the armor as he's on his bed and holds his head.

"I can hear you!", Rin says as he looks to see the image of Tyrant in front of him as it has steam coming from its mouth. Rin's eye changes to show the "Satan overdrive" I now call it on his left eye while he released a dark aura while Satan appears behind him.

"I am no one's prey", Rin says as the dragon and Rin stare at each other as Satan smirks insanely.

* * *

 **HOLY SHIT. With Bulat now dead, and Rin left with his will power within him AKA INCURSIO! What will he plan upon the next chapter! I am so excited to continue writing more of this story out for you all. This will be a blast to work on. If you guys want I'll even throw in some filler chapters. I love this story! And love you all who read it! THANK YOU! Much love to you all. This is it for todays chapter, thank you all for reading, and Keep it cool and Keep it classy, always and forever! PEACE!**


	8. The Jaegers

**Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Here is once again another chapter everyone, I will probably be posting a chapter once a week. I don't know, either that, or create a schedule for days I will be free to post something. During my breaks, I will definitely be able to post chapters, I will be posting more frequently, because of the other Fanfic I have been working on some people have been PM me about when it will finally be posted and started. Tokyo Ghoul x Blue Exorcist Xover won't be for a while everyone. Maybe when I reach the chapter 15 mark of this story I will be able to finally post, if I do it now, my schedule will be all over the place for each story, and they will have shorter chapters to them. So I need to know now, do you people who request for that Xover want it now, or after I post Chapter 15? Well I am done talking, without further or do, let this be a token of my gratitude.**

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

 **NEXT DAY**

"Anybody here? I need someone to train with!", Mine yelled fully healed as she runs out the door to find Rin not wearing a shirt doing push-ups with both Leone and Akame on his back.

"Sup Pink-banshee", Rin said to her while Akame shows a smile seeing her while Lubbock is counting how many push-ups he is doing.

"What are you guys doing?", Mine asks which Rin looks up to her while sweat is coming down his face.

"Just helping Rin out with his training", Leone said to her.

"I'm training so I can extend the time of invisibility for more than a few seconds. I still haven't surpassed Bulat in using Incursio...he intrusted me with his will, therefore, I am going to get stronger mentally and physically.", Rin says to her.

"Rin, I don't get it, how can you do so many push-ups", Leone says to Rin who smiles at the praise while Akame thought differently.

"Yes, since there is a large difference between Leone's weight and mine how can you do so many with the two of us?", Akame says which everyone freezes shocked at what she said while a tic mark forms on Leone's head and before she could say anything Rin thinks fast.

"I think she was talking about your breasts being so big, right Lubbock?", Rin said to him which Lubbock nods.

"Yeah, the size and diameter is perfect especially when it bounces-", Lubbock was cut off as he was hit on the head instead causing him to hit the ground fast.

"I didn't mean for you to explain that much bro...", Rin said sighing with a blush while Najenda arrives with a bag full of supplies.

"Oh, you're all here", Najenda said gaining there attention while she puts the bag down.

"Your heading out already?", Rin asked which she nods.

"I need to go and deliver this to the revolutionary army HQ, you know the three beasts imperial arms you took", Najenda said to them then looks at Akame.

"I leave the place in your hands, Akame. Standing orders are "Everyone Train!".", Najenda said which Akame nods.

"Are you sure that's the right choice leaving her in charge? Also boss tell Seryu hi for me!", Rin said to her not agreeing to the decision, but she nods in response to his other sentence.

"She takes her orders very seriously at least, so there won't be any problems there", Lubbock said to her with a laugh while Rin sweat drops.

"But the main reason I'm going to HQ is to secure some new members. I'm hoping they can spare some talented people to replenish our fighting strength, but I'm not holding my breath. I am sure he will be awaiting my presence.", Najenda says which she smiles a bit which confuses Rin but he grits his teeth as he looks away.

"Sorry... For my cowardice in using my full power... I just, didn't want him to see it...", Rin said and the day he came back from the mission he explained to them about the fusion which takes place when he combines with his Teigu, he's stronger but he's more bloodthirsty, psychotic, brutal, and will slaughter his enemy showing no mercy while enjoying tearing someone apart, but he just wants to protect the ones he loves.

"The ones you were fighting were the three beasts she I don't blame you, that Teigu of yours is not like any others, it can control and cause the user to become psychotic... Esdeath's army certainly has weakened as a while due to this. Your strong Rin, you did well", Najenda said which Rin grits his teeth while he makes a fist.

"Boss...", Rin said to her as Leone watches him.

"I wasn't going to tell you since I didn't want to inflate your ego, but... Bulat says something to me a while back", Leone said to him gaining his attention as he doesn't even turn to him.

 **FLASH BACK**

Bulat is currently sitting at his table and puts his drink.

"Rin may still be new at this but I know he'll become seriously strong in time. With enough training and control, he will leave all of us in the dust. I look forward to seeing it, whether I am dead or alive. I know he was truly chosen to be a part of our family.", Bulat said with a smile.

 **FLASH BACK END**

"Bro...!" Rin thought with tears in his eyes.

"Be proud of yourself, Rin and live in. Show Bulat that you can become the kind of man he expected you to be", Najenda said with a small smile walking away heading out. As she's walking away she's lost in thought.

"I need to tell the higher ups about the sudden new information regarding Satan but if word gets out about Rin being Satan's son, he'll be the main target...", Najenda thought to herself as she glances at Rin one last time looking at his two teigu's strapped to the wall.

 **NEXT DAY**

Rin is currently walking through the imperial city as usual and stops seeing Lubbock In front of the store "BOOK NIGHT".

"Oh? Hey sup bro.", Lubbock said to the taller boy who gives a nod which both while, by the store then go to the back room opening the cellar as Rin starts walking down the steps.

"Be careful while heading down", Lubbock said which Rin gives a thumbs up as he, enters the room to find Leone eating and drinking.

"Hey~~there~~Welcome to the capital hideout", Leone says smiling.

"Well look at you, I see you're so relaxed, huh?", Rin says at her attitude in being in the capital while Lubbock smiles.

"Okay, so. Mine has finally appeared on the wagers posters therefore the only ones who can walk around the capital are us three. Since my face was seen when I was on that ship I thought that It might be a little dangerous for me to be out in the open. I suppose I shall be alright, no matter the outcome.", Rin said to him.

"Nobody recognized you while you were walking through town right so you're good I think. I mean, it shouldn't really be such a big deal anyways. I am pretty sure only the ones you killed saw you anyways.", Lubbock says which Rin sighs.

"Also I heard of the new police squad Jaegers seems to her all the talk in the city, It doesn't surprise me one bit. I figure soon I need to gather intel.", Rin said which Lubbock nods.

"Since there leader is Esdeath which is the hot topic, that person is dangerous", Lubbock says to him.

"What makes her so dangerous?", Rin asked not knowing which surprised the two.

"That's right no one told you about that one time... A few years ago there was a group of savage tribes in the southeast that rise up in rebellion against the empires tyrannical rule. The empire immediately disks cycled a force to go and vanquish them. The tribes had 10,000 soldiers has the empires sent 120,000 our quell them. The result of the fight would be obvious to anyone. Those far off outskirts of the empire. We're hell for the empires soldiers who had been comfortably raised near the capital. Poisonous bugs and large rivers if mud impeded their advances. Swarms of poisonous insects and diseases had a deviant suing effect on troop morale. They were also being relentlessly attacked by wild animals and exotic monster species. In the face of nature's fury the expeditionary force had all but given up. The tribes who knew the labs well were constantly conducting highly night raids in their forces. The imperial army was too exhausted to even put up a fight, and many more died. Growing impatient the empire dispatched the young but very capable general Najenda and General Esdeath to reinforce the army. After they defeated the enemy, Esdeath have the order to violate the town until there satisfied... But one man arrived and changed everything, he used a flame Teigu... You see that one man changed everything, he was an equal to Esdeath but outlasted her which forced Esdeath, Najenda, and the entire army to retreat while the tribes left their homes to get away from the empire to fight another day", Lubbock said to Rin who's shocked.

"One man did all that?", Rin asked as Lubbock nods.

"Yeah, that's what was in the report through the revolutionary army as well as the empire were trying to locate this man and have him join them. He calls himself "Phoenix" he's now the leader of the tribe he saved, or should I say, he leads a small group called the 5 Commandments. From what we heard, there are even stronger Teigu's.", Lubbock said to the surprised Rin.

"Hahhhhh I know it was a good idea not to mess with her. She's seriously dangerous. Would I have just been one more added to the number of hundreds of though sands she's killed if I had...?", Leone asks herself lying on the couch.

"She's really strong if she was able to overturn a battle of 10,000 as well as the man... But that girl is messed up giving an order like that, tch.", Rin said to them.

"Yeah, all I know is he was wearing a white cat mask with a red tint as well as a ripple patterns along the cheeks and with three tomoe around the center, two of which acted as the mask's eye-holes. But anyways onto another subject, if you're interested, I've got something to show you", Lubbock says gaining his attention as he shows him a poster?

"Esdeath is sponsoring a city wide tournament! The winner will get a huge reward! You did say you wanted to send money to your hometown right?", Lubbock says causing Rin to blink in surprise at that and takes the poster them smiles at it.

 **LATER THAT DAY**

Rin is currently at the stadium watching a samurai and a warrior fighting each other which the samurai wins then Rin gets up on stage in front of some kind of cow humanoid man.

"IN THE EAST CORNER! KARUMI THE BUTCHER! IN THE WEST CORNER! RIN THE BLACK-SMITH!", Wave yelled while RIn just stares at Karumi without a care in the world with scowl on his face of boredom.

"You're a tiny one, ain't you? That pri-", Karubi was cut off as Rin takes a book which has the name "Loveless" on the cover as he begins scribbling something down?

"This guy is nothing compared to the three beasts", Rin thought as Karubi charges at him.

"Let's go! I'll give you a full helping of my destructive fists!", Karubi charging while bring his left hand back.

"Which means, I won't even need to use my teigu's against this guy, not even a dose of my speed is required.", Rin thought as he jumps high over Karubi while closing his book then gives a kick at Karubi from above which he blocks with both hands but he skids back then as he charges again they begin close combat as Karubi throws many punches which Rin dodges them fast.

"You not even in my league!", Rin said as he pulls his fist back as he then releases a dark killing intent causing Karubi to freeze as well as begins sweating gaining a few surprised looks while some start to get afraid at this and then Rin rams his right fist straight into Karubi stomach sending him straight off the ring then hits the ground knocked out while everyone is staring in shock.

"THAT'S THE END! RIN IS THE WINNER!", Wave yelled edict everyone begins cheering causing Rin to look around surprised at this which he proceeds to show a bright smile.

"Guess I win!", Rin said while scratching the back of his head sheepishly at this. Soon it was short lived as he sees Esdeath walking down the steps?

"Why is she coming to the ring?", Rin thought with confusion then swallows as his eyes narrow which Esdeath stops in front of him.

"Rin... Was your name, right? It's a good name, which it seems to suit somebody such as you.", Esdeath says which Rin just smiles as he's on high alert.

"So she's the one who issued the order of the three beasts, if she wasn't alive then Bulat would still be alive...", Rin thought to himself trying not to show anger on his face.

"The match just now. That was superb. I wish to give you your reward", Esdeath says to Rin who just smiles.

"Thanks", Rin says to her as she then goes to get the money out of her skirt.

"Now I can give my home more money-", Rin was cut off as Esdeath puts a collar on him?!

"From now on... You'll belong to me", Esdeath said with a blush.

"WHAT IN THE FUCK?!", Rin yelled as everyone is completely shocked at this.

"There are too many distractions here. Come with me to the palace", Esdeath said to him while Rin grabs the chain.

"Hold on-", he was cut off as he was chopped in the back of the neck.

"Nope. I won't wait", was all she said as she proceeds to pick him up.

"We'll talk in my room. When it's just the two of us...", Esdeath said while Leone and Lubbock look at each other.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!", both yell at the same exact time.

 **PALACE**

Esdeath and the Jaegers are currently in the room listening to Esdeath while Rin is chained to his seat.

"And so this is the newest addition to Jaegers, Rin Okumura.", Esdeath said as they all starts at Rin who's chained to the chair.

"You dragged in one of the populace, just like that?", Bors said unsure if that's ok.

"Now, he'll no longer have to live in poverty. And he isn't just an extra man for our group either... I felt it. Rin is the one who will become my partner in love.", Esdeath said which Rin just stares at her in disbelief, but remains neutral and emotionless.

"So why does he have a collar around his neck, then?", Wave asked confused about that part.

"Because he's my lover, of course. See, I want him to stand out", Esdeath says.

"Well, if you want him to be your official lover, and not your pet, shouldn't you remove it in order for there to be a difference?", Ran asked which Esdeath starts thinking.

"Hmmmm, that's certainly true... I'll remove it. By the way, are any if you married or gave any lovers?", Esdeath asked which suddenly they heard a nick and the door opens gaining there attention. They find a women holding a child?

"Oh, deaaar", she said while the girl is saying "Pa-paa".

"Hu uhh? Why are you two here?", Bols asked while everyone is staring in surprise at this.

"Dearie, you forgot the lunch box that we made together", she says which Bols suddenly touches his head with the palm of his head while Rin smiles seeing Bors family.

"Whoops", Bols says which the girl sees Rin.

"Can I pet the doggie?", the girl asked causing Rin's eye to twitch at that while Esdeath removes the collar and after 5 minutes Bols wife and daughter finally left.

"Um... I'm happy you've taken a liking to me but I'm not interested in working with the imperial court", Rin said while Esdeath gives a small laugh.

"Fufu. It will likely take a boy if training to get you to be obedient, hmmmm", Esdeath says to Rin whose has a tic mark on his head.

"IM NOT A DOG!", Rin yelled at her while a guard walks in.

"Esdeath-Sama!", a man yelled entering with a salute.

"As ordered, I've finished the report regarding the area around Gyogan lake...", the man said.

"Great... This timing is perfect. You guys, your first big job had come up", Esdeath says while the while the while time Kurome is looking at Rin feeling like they've met before.

After some time Esdeath took out a map and marks the position there at.

"We've seem to learn about a fortress that's being inhabited by a group of Bandits near Gyogan lake", Esdeath said to them.

"Of course! We suspected that these shameful evil doers had sine sort if refuse ok the outskirts of the capital, I heard there leaders was one of those slavers that survived that incident six years ago?", Bols said which Rin's eyes widen hearing that.

"We're delaying the search for the location of night raid for a shirt while. For now, we should deal with enemies we can see", Esdeath said to her.

"And if the enemy should surrender, what should we do, captain-", Bols was cut off as they all felt a dark killing intent which they turn looking at Rin.

"I don't give a shit, seems I've missed another one of those slavers... I'll kill them all...", Rin said as they could see a dark aura coming from Kurikara.

"Well said", Esdeath said which they instantly smile.

"I have one thing I'd like to tell you before we move out. Each of you will be required to eliminate dozens of people. This is the type of work we will be doing from this point forward. Are you all fully prepared for that?", Esdeath asks them.

"I'm a soldier. I follow orders. Even for this type of work... Even if it means I must kill", Bols said following orders which Kurome holds her sword.

"I'm the same... This is merely practice at following orders. This is how I've always thought of it", Kurome said to them.

"I was vale to join the beach die to the patronage of a certain man... If I were to ask him how I should repay that great favor. He would tell me "just do your best for the sake if your country, that's all you need to do"... So I can do this! Even if it means my life!", Wave says determined which Ran closes his book.

"For the sake of making my desires come to fruition, I wish to rise higher and higher. Even if it mean I can't do the most pure of deeds. Seen in that way, I wish nothing more than to proceed with this mission", Ran said.

"How about you doctor?", Esdeath asks which Rin glares at the doctor knowing he almost killed Sheele.

"Hmmm. My guiding principle is quite simple. THAT IS YHE PURSUIT OF STYLE! So, do you understand now?", Homo freak I mean Stylish says, he's still a homo freak if you saw how he acted in chapter 17 of Akame ga kill.

"Nope. Not at all", Esdeath said to stylish.

"From the moment I saw Esdeath-Sama... I knew it. That unfathomable strength... That ice-like cruelty... Ahh... It's as of a goddess was descending from heaven! That style is without equal! I wanted nothing more than to study you!", Stylish yelled acting like a complete homo freak.

"I see. No doubts among you all then... That's good. Then it's time to head out!", Esdeath said to them but soon they all behind leaving the palace while Rin is in the back with Bols.

"So tell me... About your wife and kid?", Rin asked Bols which he gives a small laugh.

"Yes... I've been married for six years now! I really don't deserve someone as wonderful as that though!", Bols says which Rin looks at him sadly.

"What would happen if you died?", Rin asked Bols who blinks in surprise under his mask and looks down sadly.

"I don't know but I do know they will both be sad and hurt that I would die...", Bols said to him which Rin puts a hand in his shoulder.

"I solemnly swear that if you ever die. I'll protect your family from the capital. You know how people will seek revenge for what you do as well as the capital has sick freaks", Rin said causing his eyes to widen in shock but smiles under his mask.

"Thank you... Rin...", Bols says which Rin smiles at him.

 **AT THE BANDITS FORTRESS**

Rin is currently walking with the Jaegers while Esdeath is watching from on top of a cliff watching the six.

"We've memorized the layout and enemy positions, so what kind if strategy should we use?", Ran asks them as Rin walks forward leading them as he is silent making some of them wonder about his past and all.

"Let's go", Rin says to them as they watch as they've been spotted which they send troops out.

"Hey, did you guys even know where you were when coming to this place?!", one yelled as they charge.

"You guys have some nerve attacking from the front like this!", another yelled.

"You don't really think you're going to be getting out of here alive, do you?!", the last one said as they stop in front of them.

"Oh, wow~~~~ there are some real ones with them, huh? We're really going to have some fun with them when we get back to base, hahahah", one days smiling pervertedly at Kurome which Rin walks forward.

"It is people like you, which make me want to kill the most…Tch." Rin says as blue mist surrounds his body but he calms down as he hardens his fist, "let's charge in, now."

"Please reveal yourselves! My enhanced troops!", Stylish yelled as he snapped his fingers which suddenly they appear a small army?!

"In the blink of an eye", Bols said surprised at this.

"These fellows are my private army that, using my Teigu, I have performed enhancement surgeries on... It would be fitting to call them my "pawns" if they were chess", Stylish said to them.

"To be able to create things such as your own weapons... That's such a highly useful Teigu, isn't it!", Bors asks him which Stylish glances at Bors.

"Creating Stylish weapons that can rival the strength of the Teigu has always been my dream, you see", Stylish said and Ran stops him there.

"While you were talking, Rin and Kurome went agreed of you after they listened to what your Teigu was...", Ran said.

"That was quick!", Wave says which Stylish sighs.

"Those two should really listen when someone is speaking! Sheesh!", Stylish said.

 **INSIDE**

Both Rin and Kurome are inside as the two slash through two guys and then are surrounded.

"Th-those two... There really strong!", one yelled she faster than the men could do anything they were cut into pieces easily.

"I didn't even need to realize my abilities. But if everyone is already dead, maybe I could okay by switching your body parts... My fun little dolls-", Kurome was cut off as Rin pats her on the head.

"Not a single one alive but…", Rin said glancing at the man hiding in the alleyway causing his eyes to widen in fear before Wave humid firm kicking the man in the face knocking him out as Wave runs to then and covers there back,

"What~? No need to thank me. We're a team, right?", Wave says causing Rin to raise an eyebrow.

"We already knew that", both said at the same exact time causing Wave's eye to twitch at that.

"What? For real?!", Wave yelled as them which they suddenly see a blast of flames seeing men burning alive?!

"I'm guessing that's Bols, Teigu", Rin says to them as he is shocked while above he can see Ran firing his feathers like billets ripping through the guys heads like bullets easily. Rin then walks past the dead soldiers as he heads to the main room he kicks it open behind him are Wave a Kurome to find 30 men inside with guns while the leader is in the back with wide eyes too.

"So I'm guessing you're the leader x Slaver?", Rin asked emotionlessly which the leaders eyes narrow.

"What of it?", He said as Rin then puts on a very dark demonic/hollow like voice as his left eyes sclera white is now replaced by black as his pupil turns into yellow/golden like slit. As he turns to the others and behind shutting the door slowly surprising them.

"Don't open up the door no matter what you here, I hAvE a ScOrE tO sEtTlE wItH tHeM", Rin said as he shuts the doors and there's only candles lit in the room.

"Are you serious? You thought you could defeat us?", one said as Rin grips his blade and blue flames emit off of it a blue mist like fog rolls in the room while the slaves eyes widen in complete and utter fear. While Rin's form begins changing while all men are shocked seeing this. Pointed ears, fang like teeth, one eye possessed, one eye with a red pupil.

"I-It can't be... SHOOT! ALL OF YOU SHOOT BEFORE HE KILLS US ALL!", the leaders yells and before they could shoot the one in the front was pieced by the sword as it goes through the guys chest which Rin rips it out along with the sword causing the man to hit the ground as all the men begin firing.

 **OUTSIDE**

The six of them are currently at the door as they hear screams of pain and shooting as well as screaming of misery and terror. Wave is currently the only one scared at what's happening within it.

"What's going on?", Esdeath asks as she's walking towards them and notices that she first see Rin along with hearing screams and shooting.

"Rin!", Esdeath says she before they could stop her she opens the door and what they find is shocking as the room is dyed in blood with guts everywhere and dead bodies torn apart. At the end of the room they find a monster with his hand in the leaders stomach laughing.

"You worked those kids, you put them through hell ESPECIALLY ME AND YOU ASK ME FOR MERCY?! THAT'S FUCKING HILARIOUS DON'T YOU THINK!", Rin laughed.

"P-Please, have mercy!", the man said tears coming out his eyes.

"You didn't show my parents mercy when you killed them right in front of me when I was only ten, SO WHY SHOULD I SHOW YOU MERCY?!", Rin yelled as he then rips the man's soul out which is wailing shocking everyone as he then devours it! As Rin finishes he looks towards them.

"... What... Can't you see I'm busy?", Rin said turning back as he begins ripping the man apart while his body is covered in blood as he begins throwing body parts away but he then rips out heart as he examines it and points his sword at it about to pierce it but before he could continue someone grabs his arm which he stands up turning to see Kurome holding his arm?

"What?! Leave me alone I will meet back up with you guys in a little b-", Rin stops completely as the black sclera and flames recedes to show his shocked face as he stares at Kurome who shows him her palm of her right hand to show the brand on her hand causing his eyes to widen which he looks back at what he's down the falls due ward into Kurome's arms as the others run to him to find he's sleeping while he returns back to his original form to.

"So he was the slave that annihilated all the slavers. I don't blame him for acting this way", Bols said knowing all about what they do Esdeath stares at the sleeping Rin then the Teigu in his hands.

"He possess the Kurikara Teigu... He's the perfect member of this team yet he still needs to control it", Esdeath said while Wave is watching with wide eyes at Rin sleeping, and Kurome stares at him whispering his name.

"He's been through a lot, killing them without mercy while that form was shown to us causing great strain in himself", Ran said and looks at the book he drops and lifts it up which he blinks in surprise as he's reading the first page.

"Mission complete, lets head back", Esdeath said as Bols lifts Rin up in his arms as they all leave the house carrying a sleeping Rin which Kurome is looking at him sadly while Bols underneath his mask is gritting her teeth knowing about the slavery, even of it was for the empire its was far too much.

Unknown to them they were being watched by a cloaked figure who wears a mask as his thick Snow White colored hair is shadowing his eyes as he looks like Yomo from Tokyo Ghoul when he was a teen wearing the same outfit Kaneki wears during the Aogiri Arc, he has a black sword with a face looking like the Jester mask is the hilt of the sword as the sword is all black as he has on the mask that Yomo wear in season one episode 8 when he confronts Kaneki in ghoul form, "Well, it looks like we will be meeting soon…Little brother." He says as his cold grey eyes stare at the sleeping Rin. He looks down at his sword, "Jester, any updates on Commander Seryu and her squad?" He asks his sword as it responds, "No, but I am sure, Esdeath-San is looking forward to meeting you again, Phantom." He nods as in a flash he disappears.

* * *

 **Phew! Ok everyone that Is it for tonight's chapter, Thank you all for reading and I will have a nother one posted as soon as I can. By the way with the new character, his code name for the Revolutionary army is "Phantom", but his real name of course is Renji Yomo. I know what you're thinking, Why YOMO?! Because 1, I love him as a character especially in Tokyo Ghoul manga, 2, this character I made is based off of him, last, he will wield a blade based off my friend who made up the name for it and it's abilities. It is called the "Wicked Jester" but it is referred to as just simply, Jester. I made minor changes to its abilities so yeah. Anyways keep it cool, and keep it classy, always and forever.**


	9. A new Group Arrives

**Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Today is not a good day for me so this is short. I am furious, so on my next chapter, I will respond to any new or old Reviews, so yeah. Take this as a token of my gratitude.**

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

 **NIGHT**

Rin instantly wakes up in a bed as he sits up but notices he's in bed with a sleeping Esdeath?!

"What the fuck happened?", Rin says with confusion but soon remembered what he did yesterday...

"Dammit, I did it again and this time I was seen...", Rin thought are stopped as he has a small smile seeing Esdeath holding into him which he blushes seeing her buttoned shirt is opener causing him to look away as he goes back to sleep.

 **MORNING**

Rin enters the kitchen which both Kurome and Wave turn to him.

"Yo. Did you sleep well last Night", Wave asked which Rin nods but notices the slight fear etched in his eyes causing him to look away.

"If you don't want to talk to me that's fine, I didn't expect you guys to like that form, or me at all.", Rin said which Wave looks away feeling uncomfortable. The subject instantly changes as Rin turns to Kurome.

"(Sigh) it's still early morning and you're eating candy, Kurome?", Wave asked her which she looks at the two.

"Mind your own business. It's preferable to eating your seafood. I wouldn't want to start Smelling like a beach, like you do", Kurome said which Wave instantly panicked as he grabs his shirt and pulls on it.

"Eh?! Seriously?! Do I smell?!", Wave yelled.

"Yes... Yes you do, and you need to shower a whole lot more.", Rin answered with a blank look as he turns too Kurome eating her candy and eyes the candy. Kurome notices it and she instantly hugs her candy.

"You may have saved me in the past, but you can't have any!", Kurome said causing his eye to twitch at that.

"So cold...", Rin thought as he then stares at Kurome who just looks at him.

"What? You hitting on me or something?", Kurome asks him.

"EH?! HELL NO, but not trying to offend you or anything but you look like Akame from the wanted posters...", Rin says to her which Wave nods.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing", Wave said agreeing.

"Yeah. After you saved us Rin we joined the empire. She was the most accomplished member of our society, but as you know, she betrayed the empire. I wish to meet her again so badly... And then... My beloved elder sister will die by my ken hand", Kurome said with a smile creeping out Wave while Rin's eyes narrow but it was stopped as the door opens showing Esdeath entering the room fully dressed

"Rin! For the next few days we'll be hunting. We're heading to Mt. Fake!", Esdeath said to them which Rin smirks hearing this.

"Wave and Kurome will be coming as well. Mt. Fake is the perfect place for an ambush, so keep your eyes open for enemies while hunting!", Esdeath says to them.

"Roger", Wave says to her.

"Until evening, we'll be hunting for tree man cells. Once we get there, Kurome and I will search the east side while Wave and Rin search the west side. One more thing. I did he not get to see much of Kurome yesterday. So as your captain, I need to make sure of your abilities", Esdeath said to them as Wave points to himself.

"Does that mean you've already confirmed mine?", Wave asked which Esdeath smiles turning to him.

"You happened upon a good teacher. You're strength is perfect. You should be proud", Esdeath said which Rin smirks knowing Wave will be easy to get away from.

"At dusk, we'll switch off. Rin will be with me", Esdeath said which he just blinks.

"I saw that coming", Rin says with a blank expression then he goes and reaches for Kurome's candy but was stopped as Kurome holds a sword at his neck.

"Touch my candy, you'll be a new doll of mine", Kurome threatens causing him and Wave to swallow while Esdeath just smiles which Kurome takes out another piece of candy.

"Sit dog", Kurome commanded causing Rin's eyes to twitch again.

"I'M NOT A DOG! KUROME IS THIS REALLY HOW YOU TREAT ME?! NOT EVEN A THANK YOU?!", Rin yelled which Kurome looks in we bag again and take sour a different piece of candy.

"This is Bar-Ba-Q flavor", Kurome said and before you know it, Rin was on the ground sitting...

"What the hell?! That was quickly?", Wave thought while Esdeath is thinking about using this to her advantage while Kurome gives Rin the piece of candy and pats him on the head as she is blushing a bit with a baby smile.

 **AT MT. FAKE**

Rin and Wave are currently walking up the hill in silence as Wave is watching Rin who turns to Wave fast then he looks around remember how he trained here with Bulat while ignoring everything Wave is saying.

"Hey, when you killed them did you Teigu make it so you en-", Wave was cut off as Rin made it to the top and stopped...

"Let me tell you something, I enjoyed it. It wasn't the Teigu, it was me I loved killing them and ripping then to pieces... My friends and I were very poor it was hard getting through the day. I once heard that family had strong ties with the capital once but they cut them and left home saying the empire was corrupted... I witnessed my friends deaths at a young age then turned into a slave beaten and starved... Would you be sane? When I was nine I was taken from my home and became a slave for a year and a half... Every day was like hell, it was truly hell... I soon just snapped which Satan's blade appeared in front of me and my power which I massacred them, after I killed them I realized it... This world... Is hell...", Rin said which Wave looks down understanding why he acted like that then starts to feel guilty.

"Watch out!", Rin yelled grabbing into Wave then pulls him out of the way from tree roots! The two are facing a monster tree with one eye.

"You saved me, I owe you one!", Wave said to Rin who grips on both his swords.

"Don't mention it!", Rin yelled Back as there now surrounded by trees which both smile.

"Attacking in a group huh? You don't look as tasty as sea monsters", Wave said to them.

"They are weak but they attach in groups so...", Rin said as both charge!

"Let's turn them into firewood!", Both yell loudly.

 **5 MINUTES LATER**

"Phew... Done and done. It seeks you're finished over there too-... Shit", Wave says seeing that there's a pile of dead trees which Rin is nowhere to be seen...

 **WHERE RIN IS**

Rin is currently wearing Incursio while running through the woods while holding Kurikara, he jumps over and cliff then looks around.

"Eheheheh, wonder how long it took him to notice I was gone?", Rin said with a while and then keeps running but after 3 more minutes he stops at a waterfall which student he sees someone land behind him causing Rin to turn with wide eyes.

"The same type armor Teigu?!", Rin thought with wide eyes at this.

"Hey hey... Seems I've run until a big fish, huh... I know that Teigu. Its Incursio... The prototype for my own Grand Chariot... And, having said that... The fact that you're wearing it just mean you're a member of night raid, right?! I see. A suspicious looking mountain us the correct place for a suspicious guy like you to be lurking about!", Wave said which Rin just stares at him.

"Are you fucking stupid or something?... That... Was the most retarded thing I've ever heard... Wow... I'm kinda disappointed now", Rin said to him which his eyes narrow.

"I can't waste time with this guy so...", Rin thought as he junks for the cliff causing Wave's eyes to widen and moved quicker then Rin as he lands in front of him?!

"I won't let you escape. So man up and fight!", Wave yelled as he charges straight for Rin who jumps back dodging a kick then Wave charges again!

"I have no reason to fight you so get out of my way!", Rin yelled as he's up against a rock wall.

"You may not have a reason to fight... But I do!", Wave yelled as he thrusts his right fist forward which Rin caught with his left hand but he's still forced back as he crashes against the wall.

"And that reason is Night Raid!", Wave said kneeing Rin on his rib cage as he coughs blood as the force sends him through the wall as Wave jumps back, and Rin gets up.

"I've read the data on you guys. Again and again you indiscriminately carry out assassinations... You're villains that are slowly eating away at the peace her security of the capital. To make matters worse, the story is you're connected to the rebel army. Your existence itself is something that can't be forgiven!", Wave says loudly which Rin glares at him then stands up.

"We may murder people but... We... Are no villains... We are simply the hero's that get rid of the trash!", Rin says as steam comes from his suit as both his left eye become that of possession while he grips his sword which Wave gets in a fight.

(You won't survive if you just let your boiling blood dictate your actions)

Rin grits his teeth at Bulat's surfs and jumps high trying to get away.

"I forgot... I need to get this information to the others no matter what!", Rin thought which Wave is now above him gaining his attention.

"If you're so determined not to fight... Then this is going to be quite the one sides battle", Wave said as he heads straight for Rin who smirks as he drops his sword and moves a few inches narrowly dodging the kick and grabs Wave's right leg causing his eyes to widen while Rin's are still that of the tyrants then begins spinning faster while using the force of Wave's kick and throws him straight into the ground causing and explosion while he then grabs his sword and before Wave could go after him, he already dived into the water with his sword while Wave is at the edge of the cliff.

"Damn, he used the momentum of my kick against me... And now I've lost sight of him...", Wave says as he jumps down on the rocky shore.

"Ahhh! He must have escaped using the river current! That's not going to work when your opponent is a man of the sea!", Wave yelled as he begins speeding off while he's in pain from the attack unknown to him from where he was just as Rin rises from the water as he walks out of it.

"Good thing I had my invisibility...", Rin thought as his eyes turn Bach to normal which he instantly hits the shore unable to get up.

"Man I'm tired, that sudden burst of intense power drained me fast... But now I can finally return-", Rin thoughts were cut off as he heard the bushes move and his eyes narrow seeing a Horned tiger growling at him.

"No... It won't end here... NOT AS THIS THINGS FUCKING CHEW TOY!", Rin thought as both eyes become that of possession again causing the tiger to whimper in fear as it then runs away which his eyes turn back to normal while he's more exhausted now.

"Rin!", someone said which he looks up and smiles seeing Akame running towards him.

"Rin! Are you okay?!", Akame says as she takes out bandages.

"We've all been going out and keeping watch. I was staking out the capital's front enter entrance. I rushed after you all when you left to go hunting. I was tailing you secretly and I just finally caught up-", Akame was stopped as Rin flicks her in the forehead which she holds her head while Rin sighs and hugs her tight.

"Reckless as ever, you go in without telling the others but...", Rin said as he wraps his hand around Akame's head and leans her head forward causing her eyes to widen as their heads are butting against each other.

"Thank you... Akame", Rin said which she grows a tad blush along with Rin as they notice how close they are and before thins could progress Lubbock runs out of the woods grabbing both their heads while running.

"Ta-Dah! Don't you think we should get out of here before you do all that! This is no time for romantic moments!", Lubbock said causing them too blush again.

 **30 MINUTES LATER**

Lubbock is currently leading the way as there walking through a rocky path while Akame is helping Rin stand up.

"Lubbock, I didn't know you would come? I was leaning towards maybe Akame or Leone...", Rin said not seeing that coming.

"Mmmmmmm well, originally I advised them that was just unnecessary. I mean, of you weren't there id be the only guy left. It would be like my own Heart and that wouldn't be bad, other than that, how could I not help a brother in need.", Lubbock said which Rin just smiles.

"Always a dick when you need to be, but I know that a lie, but thank you. Also I heard about your father Walter C. Dornez. I heard he was pretty badass", Rin said which Lubbock just gives a laugh.

"Yeah he was", Lubbock said smiling while scratching his nose.

 **BACK AT BASE**

"And finally... I've fought with them and I know there fighting strength", Rin said in front of them.

"Seriously, all of them are Teigu users...? Damn that's scary", Leone said to him.

"And for Kurome to be a member of it as well...", Akame said looking down.

"I'm guessing that you tried to convince your sister to leave but she chose to stay?", Rin said which she nods.

"If you asked her... I'm sure she would consider me a traitor...", Akame said which Rin looks at her sadly.

"Rin... Was Kurome constantly eating something?", Kurome asked which he nods.

"Yeah, eating sweets, even looking at me as if I was her pet.", Rin said to her which she just blinks in surprise as he waves it off.

"Like every time she had a spare moment... I see...", Akame said which Rin stands up.

"I'll say this once, if I ever catch you and your sister fighting one on one. I'm ending it immediately, I will not watch as one of you kill the other or both be killed. Even if that means me coming into a collision, therefore killing me. I will prevent it…", Rin said causing her eyes to widen all the way in shock but looks down.

"What is your sisters Teigu?", Rin asked her.

"Match of the dead. Yatsu-Husa. Those cut down by it... Become Kurome's living corpse dolls. This Teigu can curse up to right people. She can freely manipulate the dolls and the abilities they had in life. If she Recon's her ability, they turn back into ordinary corpses...", Akame said to him.

"So there's fifty Teigu's huh... Why didn't Najenda say anything about Phoenix's Teigu since it was never heard of, the flame thrower Teigu of Bols looks like a weaker version to what you said so then... Phoenix has the strongest Teigu, atleast that's what I know of. I need to know who the other 4 commandments possess.", Rin thought deep in thought.

Suddenly Leone hugs Rin?

"Talking about who we should take it is fine and good, but come on, we're all together again! We finally got Rin back!", Leone said hugging Rin's face in her breasts causing him to blush a lot.

"So... What do you think of the person herself after seeing her in person?", Mine asks as he sighs.

"Esdeath is stronger than me as well as I don't know her powers limit or weakness... I've never seen it in action before...I do indeed look forward to it for the most part.", Rin said biting his lip.

"Esdeath is certainly powerful... But she has a weakness", Akame says gaining all their attention.

"And that is?", Leone asks her which she then continues.

"She's alive... She has a beating heart. If so I will kill her, even if she is the labeled strongest of the empire!", Akame says which Rin sighs.

"Akame it won't be that easy to just simply cut her. But you know if we have to go up against then as we are now. We'd be in trouble. She I don't think it has to do with their level of fighting spirit or heart...", Rin said to them as he then stands up.

"There is a weakness to Kurome's Teigu. Just cut the corpse and rip its soul out then release it. That Teigu imprisons the soul and won't release it even after death which the user is on control", a voice said which Rin turns immediately seeing somebody who he hasn't seen for a decade now, it's Yomo aka "Phantom" of the Revolutionary Army who's leaning against the wall and he disappears which Rin's eyes narrow.

"Yo…Rin." Yomo says as Rin slowly walks toward him which his hair is shadowing his eyes.

"Why…?" is all Rin said as he grips Yomo's sleeve. "Why…Did you make me suffer…?" was all he said as Yomo's eyes widen.

"Rin…I-" Yomo was cut off as Rin punched him on his right cheek with pure anger shocking everyone as Rin attempts another one, but this time, it was caught by Yomo's palm.

"Listen to me Rin, I know how much you want me dead, but don't forget, If it wasn't for me you would be the one dead right now." Yomo said as Rin calms down as Akame holds onto his hand.

"I Want to let you all know right now, the five commandments have begun their move on the east side of the capital. As a matter of fact I came across one of them. It seems one of them possesses a power as such as mine, but possibly stronger. So I have come to aid you. My name is Yomo Ryuji, first commander AKA leader of the Revolutionary Army. I am also known as Phantom. I possess the Wicked Jester Teigu. As of now, Phoenix I believe is a rival enemy of both Night Raid and the Jaegers." He says shocking them all, especially Akame.

 **OUTSIDE**

On top of the HQ is the one of the five commandments who is watching the Jaegers and he's currently looking at Stylish who's arrived with his group and small army.

"This is going to be interesting.", he said as he takes out a katana which was hiding under his maroon cloak.

"What do you think, Ryūjin Jakka? Shall we make a proper entrance?", the man asked his katana as he holds it by its dark purple handle and hand touching the circular hand guard. "Soon, I will be able to finally see you again…Akame, and slay the one you love the most." He says as he pictures Rin in his mind as he smirks with a small chuckle sounding demonic like.

* * *

 **Ok everyone I am done for this day's chapter so yeah, have a nice night. Keep it cool and keep it classy always and forever.**


	10. Flame Upon Flame

**Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. There hasn't been anything going on and all but I am not answering reviews for a while, until chapter 15 so yeah, anyways let this be a token of my gratitude.**

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

Leone gulps down another round of sake while she's holding Rin in her left arm holding onto him while his head is leaning on her left breast.

"Uhyaaaaa~ This sake is good! Here's to getting Rinny back in one piece!", Leone said while Rin sighs at her behavior.

"I still can't believe it. That Esdeath is falling for Rin... How is he already the lady killer?!", Lubbock yelled which Rin scratches the back of his head sheepishly.

"Rin. You should eat more", Akame said while there's six meat on a stick in her hands.

"Akame, you should slow down.", Rin said and suddenly Leone shoves his face into her left breast as she hugs him closely a little drunk and blushing.

"Hmph! I'm the one who claimed him first! That sadist bitch is crazy if she thinks I'm just going to let her take him!", Leone says which Akame looks at the two with jealousy then looks away.

 **NIGHT**

"...up... Wake up... WAKE UP OR YOU'LL DIE!", Satan yelled as Rin's eyes opened suddenly as he stands up altering the others who wake up while Leone isn't in the room.

"We're surrounded, everyone get ready to fight!", Rin yelled as he takes both swords while the others get up.

 **OUTSIDE 2 MINUTES LATER**

"Another has been dealt with", Mimi says next to Stylish.

"Fufu... My personal army has some endurance, you know. If you think as just another human, you'll be in trouble", Stylish said which Mimi's eyes widen in shock gaining Stylish's attention.

"What the matter?", Stylish asked her.

"It seems we aren't the only ones who are tough", Mimi said and suddenly a part of the wall of the building explodes showing Rin in his Incursio armor as well as holding the kurikara which he lands on the ground while he's being charged at by the pawns.

"BRING IT ON!", Rin yelled as faster than the pawns could dodge he slashed them in half!

"This is Stylish's personal army...", Rin thought then heard a voice.

"So you've finally some out!", a new voice said gaining his attention and his eyes widen as he sees it. The man Kaku?!

"Hey, there armored Nii-chan. Seems like I'll be your opponent for today", Kaku says which a dark aura starts to emit from Kurikara.

"That... Teigu...(grits teeth)", Was all Rin said with anger realizing it looked exactly like Sheele's, but how? I thought she was the only one with Extase?!

"Huhuh... Like it? Its exstus, the cutter of creation, a copy of the Teigu Extase! More of the twin of it. My Teigu and I are still getting to know each other, you see", Kaku said which his eyes widen as he feels a dark aura coming from Rin.

Suddenly Rin feels a warmth holding his hand as he turns to see Sheele next to him as his eyes widen. "Sheele…" Was all he said as she looks at him with a comforting smile that even made him blush a little.

"Rin…This battle is mine to fight. Ever since you saved my life, I feel as…Now I wanna be there for you a lot more. Thank you for saving my life Rin." Sheele says as Rin is shocked but he smiles and hugs her shocking her.

"And once again…You always know one way or another how to warm up my heart." He says as he lets go, and now he runs to meet up against Stylish as Sheele smiles seeing him off as she turns to Kaku with a death glare as he smirks.

 **WITH RIN**

Running through the forest Rin is looking for Stylish as he runs into some of his minions, "GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY WAY!" He shouts as suddenly blue flames burn the minions as Rin is shocked one of them is about to sneak up behind him, but suddenly he slices it in half as he absorbs the soul.

"That teigu's ability could only mean that... Oh... Fufufufu, seems Esdeath brought in a night raid without knowing it", Stylish thought as Rin ready's the Kurikara holding it with anger as more of the pawns attack while he proceeds to cut them too pieces while Mine joins the fight arriving and her eyes widen in shock seeing Rin with pure rage on his face as she is seeing him slashing the enemy to pieces which she has tears coming from her eyes.

"Why do I feel this way…Every time I see you.", Mine said as Stylish eyes widen as he smiles more.

"I don't believe it, he's able to channel rage somehow through flames?! Interesting, very interesting", Stylish thought about to give the command to destroy when Mimi looks back hearing it.

"In the sky...! Something is coming!", Mimi says confusing Stylish.

"Huh? What do you mean, someth-", Stylish was cut off as he felt a gust of wind as a flying manta is behind him causing Stylish to look towards it.

"The special class exotic species, air Manta...?!", Stylish says with wide eyes.

"Someone is riding it. Ah... It's her!", Me said with wide eyes as they all see Najenda riding the manta.

"It's the former General, Nejenda! And others...! I see two other figures riding with her!", Mimi yelled to them.

"How superbly Stylish! To tame and use a die jam class exotic species as a form if transportation!", Stylish says smiling at this.

"This isn't the time to be admiring her!", Hana yelled at him.

 **BACK TO RIN**

Both him and Mine are staring at the sky seeing a manta flying through the air.

"Check to see who's on the manta!", Rin asks her which Mine puts on a visor and gives her a closer look which she smiles.

"It's the boss, they must be reinforcements!", one says smiling.

"Great timing!", Rin said smiling a lot at this and suddenly Rin turns seeing a very pissed Leone kicking Trooma in the face who was trying to kill Mine.

"You've done it now! You bastaaaard!", Leona yells as Trooma skids away them Leone picks him up by his neck.

"Gi...gi...gi...gi... It hurts... Help...", Trooma says which Leone still has a pissed off look on her face.

"You know... I like doing surprise attacks, but I haaaaaaaaaaaate being the victim to them! It looks like you've been pretty strengthened up, but don't think that you'll die east because of that", Leone said gaining a sweat drop from Rin and Mine which Trooma then smiles as a blade appears from his foot about to kick Leone in the head but they were cut off by the scissors Teigu while Leone slams him against the ground causing a small crater to be me while Trooma's neck broke now dead as they are shocked to see Sheele with blood on her as she is standing next to Rin as she smiles at him, and he smiles back along with everyone else.

"Thank you Sheele! Thanks for the save, I could have handled it but thanks! " Leone says as she claps her paws together as Sheele nods smiling at her.

"The blow I took from the surprise attack was orderly effective", Leone says then proceeds to hug Rin?

"You're all safe!", Akame says with a smile seeing everyone's ok as she arrives.

"Yeah! With this, everyone's here", Rin said with a smile but Akame's eyes narrow as there then surrounded by the enemy.

"There's still more huh?", Rin said confused as to why they chose to arrive now when there all together?

"But these guys, that's it for whoever's setting the strings off", Lubbock said to them.

"And there's no scent of anyone else nearby", Leone thought as Rin's eyes narrow.

"(It must only be Dr. Stylish by himself)... Now that we're all here lets-", Rin was stopped by Akame, Leone, Lubbock, Sheele and Mine hitting the ground?!

"Guys what's wrong?!", Rin yelled as he looks around.

"A... Suddenly, my body... Won't move", Mine said which Rin's eyes widen as he drops on one knee as he kneels down to Akame holding her in his left arm.

"Same here I-I can't move." Sheele says as Rin's eyes are wide.

"This feeling... Its like that tine in the boat, hypnosis?", Rin said confused at this and looks around at the enemy and grits his teeth knowing he can kill them all but he can't protect the others at the same time.

"No... This is poison...", Akame said causing his eyes to widen while Akame gets up slowly along with Leone but suddenly there's an explosion drawing there attention as they see a new arrival? (He's holding an odd weapon which I can't really describe)

"An ally...", Leone said which they look up.

"Now, exterminate the enemies before you! "Susanoo"!", Najenda yelled which the newcomer responds.

"Understood", was all he says as his weapon suddenly grows blades and in one move he rips though a lot in a line, one pawn goes to attack him from behind but Susanoo just punched him in the face without turn, Susanoo turns fast as he swings his weapons sending them flying back as Rin swallows.

"Str... Strong...!", Rin thought at his easily he dealt with the enemy. But suddenly the busts explode consuming Susanoo but as the smoke clears it shied an injured Susanoo with wounds she a missing left arm but suddenly the air and smoke is being sucked into his wounds which he then regenerates.

"What the hell?!", Rin thought with wide eyes as Susanoo turns to Mine who's confused as he kneels down to her, fixing her hair which Rin just sweat drops at this.

"All right!", Susanoo says confusing her.

"What is?", Mine asks as the manta in the sky suddenly changes directions.

"Susanoo! There are enemies hiding in the woods to the southwest! Squash them, no survivors!", Najenda ordered.

"Understood!", Susanoo says as he begins running along with Rin which Susanoo glances at him.

 **WHERE STYLISH IS**

"We've been spotted!", Mimi yelled as Stylish, Hana, and Me begin running.

"There's no choice! We're retreating, no need to try the impossible here!", Stylish yelled.

"Poison won't work against an organism type! I need to either destroy the core or do something about the user...", Stylish thought before there were all blown into the air by the manta arriving at fast speeds as they then hit the ground.

"It seems she won't let is run, no matter what...", Stylish days as Rin and Susanoo arrive.

"Don't worry Stylish-Sama!", Me said.

(Me, is actually one of Stylish's henchman's name)

"If it were chess, we could be the bishop and rook! We will definitely protect you", Hana says while Stylish is deep in thought as he suddenly takes a syringe?

"Trump card number 2, danger beast, one dose!", Stylish yelled as he injects it into his right arm?!

"This is all I've got!", Stylish yelled as they all turn to him which he begins growing.

"Here it isssssss! This is the ultimate in stylishness! By becoming a danger beast myself! I'll blow you all away!", Stylish yelled while Rin's eyes widens in shock.

"Ohh, beautiful...!", Hans says seeing him grow bigger.

"As expected of Stylish-Sama...!", Me says but suddenly things turn bad for them when Stylish grabs the two.

"You are my precious nutrients! Let us become oneeee!", Stylisj yelled as he proceeds to grab Mimi and devour the three.

"Wonderful! A hearty meal of nutritious meat, and I Level UP!", Stylish yelled growing bigger as Rin's eyes widen in shock.

"I'LL HAVE THEM TOOOO!", Stylish said looking towards the others causing Rin's eyes to sudden in shock as he sees them!

"NO!", Rin thought as he slashes a small part of its leg and a blue hand covered in flames comes out of it and connects with the leg but the hand recesses but being able to pull out the huge soul causing Rin's eyes to widen while Susanoo is fighting it.

"There is another way to stop him, one of my two trump cards...", Satan said causing Rin's eyes to widen at this as he turns to see the Kurikara.

"What is it?", Rin asks turning to him which he laughs.

"Teigu fusion of hell, better known as…BERSERK. Fusing two Teigu's into one but it's incredibly hard to control for each Teigu fused, especially for the first time but if you use it then this monster doesn't stand a chance... So what'll it be?", Satan says which Rin's eyes narrow.

"What do I have to do?", Rin asked as Satan laughs.

"Listen carefully brat.", Satan said smiling widely.

 **WHERE THE OTHERS ARE**

Stylish is currently swinging his arms at the others who had jumping out of the way while he starts to stumble back due to Mine's and Susanoo's attack but he regains it.

"NOW DIE!", Stylish yells and he swings his fist straight at Akame and Leone not giving them time to dodge but before it could hit it was stopped completely?!

"What?!", Stylish said as his eyes widen seeing something that caught his fist while both Leone and Akame are staring at the new armored figure in shock. Look on my profile for the link of Rin's berserk form which is what he looks like.

"Are you... Ok?", Rin asked as his eyes are are glowing from Gold to Blue eyes with red slit pupils as the blue part of the eyes are twirled like when he loses his shit fighting against Amaimon in BE.

"Rin... What happened to you?", Akame asked looking at the four arms he has which caught his fist. Suddenly Rin yells in pain falling to his knees holding his head.

"DAMMIT! MAKE THE SCREAMS STOP! RAGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Rin makes a monster roar as his eyes widen which the mouth opens showing the razor sharp teeth while two spears form which two hands grab each one as Rin roars sending the two rolling back as the others are staring at him which he has darkness of flames coming off of him.

"I don't know what you did but-", before Stylish could finish Rin disappeared?!

"What?!", Stylish said as Rin appears behind him and throws his spear which when it hits Stylish it sends him flying shocking them at the impact as Stylish is rolling against the ground.

"He must have been in visible-", Stylish was stopped as another spear forms in Rin's hand as he then proceeds to throw one after the as Stylish as being hit by so many spears shocking him as he knows in the ground with an injured body as he has wide eyes.

"What the hell... Is this power?!", Stylish said as his eyes widen as Rin appears above him high and throws a spear straight down on Stylish's main body which was ripped in two which the body stops moving as Rin lands on the body which he proceeds to rip Stylishe's body out of the monsters body and begins to rip him apart while he devouring his organs?! The others are watching in horror as Rin is devouring everything in Stylish's body while he's still alive.

"No wonder why the Kurikara was so dangerous... Damn you, Satan for being reincarnated with that power", Stylish thought as his eyes were ripped out of his eye sockets as Rin devours it.

"Rin...", Akame said as Rin stops eating as he turns to Akame while standing up as before she could even react, one of Rin's four hands grabs her by the neck shocking everyone as he lifts the struggling Akame then tilts his head which Akame then faints from the lack of air. Before this could continue, Rin was sent flying away through trees while Susanoo holds Akame bridal style with narrowed eyes.

"Even now, no one can control that Teigu fusion state…I've faced the users a few times when they use this sage god forsaken they lose control completely and enter an berserk like state", Susanoo said to them which he enters a stance while Rin's eyes glow bright as two spears form in his hands.

"RAGHHHHHHHHH!", Rin roared loudly causing a force to happen which there was a powerful gust of wind causing Susanoo's eyes to widen.

"Something doesn't feel right-", Susanoo was cut off as Rin moved far faster than Susanoo could react as a spear is through his stomach?!

"He's surpassed the previous users in speed then he must be-", Susanoo was stopped by Rin grabbing the spear which he lifts Susanoo in the air and throws him off his spear causing Najenda's eyes to widen which Rin throws his spear at the manta which barely dodges but knocks off Najenda who begins standing up but she's grabbed by the throat stopping her as he begins crushing her throat. At that time Susanoo is speeding off towards the two while Lubbock gets ready to restrain Rin but then something odd happens? The hand was burned off while Najenda disappears.

"What the?", Lubbock said as he turns slowly to find the same man that watched Rin holding Najenda bridal style.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Najenda now working for the revolution army. You may have lost an arm she eye but you look even more beautiful because of that", he said causing Najenda to have a major blush at this. Phoenix is now wearing a maroon cloak with a white mask the same as Obito from Naruto Shippuuden, and he has bandages wrapped around his arms and neck covering any skin area. He has black combat boots on and black ninja pants on black fingerless gloves over his bandaged covered hands.

"Phoenix... Why are you here?", Najenda asks as Phoenix lets her down with his left arm wrapped around her while Lubbock can't help but glare at this.

"RAGHHHHHHH!", Rin roars loudly at him which all Phoenix does is look at Rin charging holding both spears.

"I'm disappointed that you've lost control so fast...You dumbass.", Phoenix said as he pulls his sword back.

"You're such a pitiful beast... Ryūjin Jakka", Phoenix said and swings shown which from the sword an eruption of flames comes forth consuming Rin while sending him flying back through trees.

"I'm much stronger then I was last time Najenda...", Phoenix said to her as he lets her go and begins walking towards Rin gets up with steaming armor.

Rin roars even louder causing a crater to form where he's at and throws his spear straight at Phoenix who extends his left hand and catches it in midair easily while a gust of wind happened which he crushes the spear easily which Rin roared again charging.

"You're... Completely pitiful!", Phoenix yelled as swings his left fist which it smashes into Rin's stomach sending him crashing into the ground then he stands up then turns invisible as he reappears behind Phoenix and forms a square using the two spears which a red ball forms as he fires a huge blue cero at Phoenix!

Phoenix turns fast using his sword as a shield blocking the beam of blue flames causing an explosion.

Everyone stares at this as before Rin could attack again he's consumed by flames as Phoenix appears behind him sheathing his sword. Rin roars louder as he's consumed by flames and charges at Phoenix.

"This is your last warning boy...", Phoenix said but Rin still charges.

"As you wish", Phoenix said pulling his blade right out as it ignites wiry flames both light blue and orange and in one swords and tornado of flames appear with Rin inside it as he hits the ground.

"Pathetic...", Phoenix said as the armor shatters which both the Incursio in its sealed from as well as Kurikara appears next to Rin while Phoenix sheaths his blade. Akame and the others run towards Rin's side while Susanoo is looking at Phoenix with narrows eyes.

"Such power... Yet he wasn't even serious... He is truly a fearful one...", Susanoo thought as he swallows.

"Tell him this when he wakes up, of I ever see him go berserk again. I'll show no mercy", Phoenix said as he behind walking away while they stare at him not wanting to mess with him.

"He's even stronger then he was a few years ago-", Najenda was cut off as everyone's eyes widen as there completely surrounded by men dressed in badass anbu outfits?!

"You can see that I've strengthened the Ban Tribe, we're leaving", Phoenix orders as they disappear, one after the other.

After about five minutes Rin woke up but he then throws up from what he ate.

Rin then holds his head while Akame is at his side recalling all he did as well as Phoenix completely beating him.

"What... Have I done?! W-What the hell am I?!", Rin said with wide eyes as he holds his head completely terrified that he turned against his friends like that and hurt them with not a single hint of mercy, suddenly everyone is shocked as they see a tail wagging from his pants as he turns to it and hides it, "S-SHIT! I thought I could hide it just for a while longer…"

"Rin…Are you even human…?" Akame asks shocking him…

 **FOREST**

"Man you beat the hell out of him without mercy", one said looking like "Paradox" from "Yugioh: Bonds Beyond Time" he's leaning against a tree while wearing the mask, against another tree is Himura Kenshin from "Rurouni Kenshin" sitting down against a tree, he has the same dark look in his eyes like when he faced Saito. Look on my profile to find the link "Himura Kenshin dark look".

"Can't you just use your trump card and kill them all? Tch, you certainly had no problem holding back against an old friend.", Kenshin asked which Phoenix glares at Kenshin.

"I know you haven't forgotten what I've told you about it. It's too dangerous and only to be used against HIM!", Phoenix said which Kenshin looks away while you could see on his right hand is the same brand as Rin which he then puts on a blood red armored right hand which covered his entire arm.

"Come on, calm down Kenshin", another voice said which Phoenix glances to the right see another ally, he's the character "Kikuchiyo" from Samurai 7. Steam comes from his helmet which Kenshin glares at Kikuchiyo.

"Say one more thing I'll cut you to pieces bastard.", Kenshin said which Kikuchiyo gives a laugh.

"Ahahahaha, again with the death threats. I'm a machine after all and I wasn't programmed to fear", Kikuchiyo said which Kenshin stands up grabbing the hilt of his sword but Paradox gets between them.

"Now, now, calm down you two. We can't just allow you two too fight to the death right now", Paradox said to them while Kenshin grits his teeth taking out his katana which looks like Kenpachi Zaraki's zanpakuto. But was stopped by Phoenix touching the hilt of his sword.

"Try it then I'll just burn your katana and your right arm to ashes", Phoenix warned causing Kenshin to swallow as he stops.

"Let's go... We're done here", Phoenix ordered as they begin walking away.

"He must still evolve if he wants to make it at my level but right now even now I don't know who's stronger... Him or Kenshin?", Phoenix thought while Paradox begins whistling while Kenshin just touches his hilt remembering his family dying in front of him then kidnapped by the slavers.

Suddenly…

"You…" was all Phoenix said as he stopped with his squad as there is a figure with arms crossed wearing a Raven type mask. "So you decided to finally show yourself, Phantom."

"Yeah…And what of it, Phoenix of the five commandments?" Phantom says as they all turn to him, as Phoenix slowly walks to him stopping a few feet in front of him.

"So the fifth commandment decided to show himself huh? Well then…" Phoenix says suddenly he grabs the hilt of his sword.

"I wanted to speak…But it looks like I won't be getting that out of you…" Phantom says as he holds out his palm in a motion like if it were to hover over something or in a way of grabbing a cup, "Shadow Cast" was all he said as a black like clear oval like sphere surrounds the whole group like Law's room from the anime One Piece.

"Then so be it, it has been a while since I have seen your Shadow cast. Well…I will make you fall now," Phoenix said as his eyes start to gleam red under the mask.

 **WITH RIN**

Staring outside a window, Rin is staring at the moon as he is looking quite along the sky, "Was my existence…Meant to happen?" He asks himself suddenly Sheele walks in as he turns and smiles a bit at her but looks down. "Look, about earlier I-" he was tackled into a tight hug as she is holding onto him tight as he is shocked, "Sheele…"

"Rin…I accept you, whether you're human or not, and even if nobody else accepts you…Just know that I will be there for you…" Sheele says smiling with a small blush on her face as Rins eyes are widen teary too.

"Sheele…I…" He is at a loss of words as he slowly reaches feeling her cheek as she is blushing more.

"Rin…" She says as they suddenly move in slowly as their lips meet for a soft kiss, as this goes on for a couple seconds…Something…That has been bugging him ever since he joined Night Raid…Somebody specifically…Specifically Akame. Suddenly Rin backs away quickly kinda pushing Sheele away a bit as she is shocked staring at him with a blush for the little move he just pulled as he stands up backing away.

"Sheele I-I…" Suddenly he runs out the window, "I will be right back! I have something to attend to!" Rin says as he runs off as she stares at him running away.

* * *

 **Phew! That is it, now all of you tell me what you think, should I implement a Phantom Vs Phoenix battle? Anyways that's it for tonight! Also WHERE IS RIN GOING? WHAT WAS HE THINKING ABOUT IN HIS MIND WHEN KISSING SHEELE?! ALSO THIS IS NOT AN OFFICIAL SHIP, I JUST WANTED TO ADD SOMETHING INTERESTING BUT THIS WAS ORIGINALLY SUPPOSE TO BE THE REAL SHIP. Soon Akame will get her Rin I promise. Anyways Keep it cool and keep it classy always and forever.**


	11. New conflict?

**Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Sorry I have been busy and such, since it is Thanksgiving break I will begin a new story very soon. I am actually thinking of making also a One Punch man Xover with BE and a One Piece Xover with BE. I really am also considering making a Harem fic with Rin, but I don't know what show I should make it with. Anyways leave me suggestions, and the next time I will respond to reviews will be on chapter 15, meaning my 15th chapter post. The chapters in the story are ahead because of skips, and I am too lazy to change it, so please without further or do. Let this chapter be a token of my gratitude.**

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

 **WITH RIN**

Running throughout the forest feeling this strange aura from a far with manifested power that could even kill him in seconds, "What the hell is going on with me? What was I thinking?! I shouldn't have used my Teigu!" Rin shouted to himself as he is running fast through the forest as there is trees covering him suddenly he stops as he feels a presence nearby, as he looks around.

"So I see…You felt my energy." A strange cloaked figure said at the top of a tree looking down at Rin with gleaming red eyes as he is smirking as the hood shadows his face.

"Who the hell are you? What do you want with me?" Rin asked confused by the man's presence.

"Hehehe…You will find out soon enough when we meet again…Son." He says as he fades away as RIn is standing there shocked as the wind dwells within the night.

 **NEXT DAY: 800 KM SOUTH-EAST FROM THE CAPITAL. MARGUE PLATEAU**

Rin is currently ignoring everyone while Chelsea and Susanoo introduces themselves. Rin is currently leaning against a tree staring at his tail remembering how he just attacked his friends without a thought. Rin holds his head in pain remembering what he did Susanoo glances at him.

 **NIGHT**

Rin is currently staring at the stars by himself on one of the huge rock formations.

"You ok?", someone said which Rin turns seeing Susanoo?

"What do you want?", Rin asked him which Susanoo sits next to him.

"Don't blame yourself, I've seen this happen countless times when someone uses that form. The past users killed there friends not knowing what would happen... But remember there still alive are they not?", Susanoo said which Rin looks away.

"You don't understand. I killed stylish and devoured his inside like a beast while I attacked the others... if Phoenix wasn't there I would have killed...(grits teeth) killed Akame... And Najenda... IM JUST A MONSTER THAT WILL KILL ANYONE IN MY SIGHT! WHAT THE HELL IS MY PURPOSE FOR LIVING?!"", Rin said which there's tears are coming down his eyes with anger in his eyes.

"(Sigh)... You know, I read that poem of yours...Demon or not…We all accept you Rin.", Susanoo said causing Rin's eyes to widen.

"My friend, will you fly away now. To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is somber morrow no matter where the winds blow. My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift if the goddess. Even if the Morris is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return... These words were spoken from deep within yours soul. During any fight that's pushed you to your limit, recite that entire poem, words have the ability to give people even more strength", Susanoo said which Rin just stares at him in shock.

"Why are you telling me all of this?", Rin asked clearly confused.

"300 years ago I had a friend that wielded the Kurikara... I... Killed him when he went berserk...", Susanoo said causing his eyes to widen.

"He told me that pain is only temporarily, it may last for a minute, or an hour, or a day, or even a year but eventually it will subside and something else will takes its place. But if you give in to fear, it will consume you. So... You must find out, what will you use to fill that void that was made in your soul?", Susanoo said as he stands up as he begins walking away which Rin closes his eyes.

Rin sees an image of his friends Sayo and Ieyasu, even friends of Night Raid including the past members causing his eyes to open.

"Sorry... I forgot...", Rin said as he stands up which Susanoo turns to Rin seeing a serious look in his eyes while an image of Kouga appears next to him.

"If I want to get my revenge I can't just keep mopping like a child", Rin said completely serious which Susanoo smirks at this.

 **NEXT DAY AFTERNOON**

They finally got done eating the final as Rin is helping Akame with the dishes as Leone is smiling stuffed.

"Seems you're feeling better, even your cooking is improving.", Akame said smiling at Rin who smiles.

"Yeah... But in sorry for what I did guys... I didn't know I would completely lose control then go on a rampage like this", Rin said which she smiles as she hugs Rin who hugs her back while Najenda smiles at this. After they separate Rin puts the dishes away then sits on the couch.

"So Susanoo, lets train tomorrow", Rin asked which Najenda gives a laugh.

"Like I said, Susanoo is amazing! Do you all understand... You see Susanoo was sleeping but started moving in response to me", Najenda says to them.

"Nice, boss!", Akeme says smiling.

Well, what is it... It must be... My charisma...", Najenda says which both Susanoo and Rin look at each other.

"Najenda looks exactly like my old master", Susanoo says to them.

"I'm sure she was a wonderful person...", Najenda said to him.

"So what did you think of her?", Rin asked him.

"... HE WAS A WONDERFUL GENERAL!", Susanoo said loudly.

"HE?!", Najenda yelled as she blushes in embarrassment.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAH, SHE LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE A MAN HE SAYS! AS EXPECTED OF OUR BOSS, WHO'S OFTEN CALLED A HUNK!", Leone laughs as Rin sighs.

"You're screwed", Was all Rin said seeing a pissed off Najenda in front of Leone who's sweating and delivers a powerful hit to the head which begins steaming.

"Tch, everyone's completely gotten so attached to Suu... He's stolen my position from me!", Lubbock said angrily which Rin shrugs.

"Don't get mad at him since Susanoo thought she looks like a man", Rin said and that notice a cat entering the house?

"Meow", the cat sounded.

"A Margue kitten? Guess there not scared of us-", Rin was stopped as the cat goes on his lap surprising him.

"What are you-", Rin was cut off as the cat suddenly transformed into Chelsea?!

"EHHHHHHHHHH?! WHAT THE HELL?!", Rin said as Chelsea has her knees on the couch with his legs between her legs.

"Fufufu, your all mine Meoooooow", Chelsea said and before Rin could utter a word her lips made contact with his shocking everyone there which Chelsea separates as she tilts Rin's head up who's currently wide eyed.

"I have to say you're pretty strong from the reports as well as you look hot. Wanna go out with me?", Chelsea asks the wide eyed Rin which they all hear a crash and turn to see Akame glaring daggers at Chelsea in anger.

Before Akame could attack, Susanoo held her back. Chelsea then gets off of the shocked and confused Rin walking towards the door smiling.

 **ONE MONTH LATER**

Rin is currently wearing Incursio back to back with Leone as there surrounded by big lizards.

"Let's do this Rin!", Leone said which all Rin does is give her a thumbs up as he charges which two lizards head for him while a spear appears in Rin's hands which before the lizards could react, they are cut in half while Rin grips on the spear holding it closely while he still has Kurikara sheathed.

"There not strong enough to beat me, but I have to start learning bounds between fighting with my own strength non the less, using the Kurikara.", Rin thought to himself while Leone looks at him wide eyed.

"That's Incursio's Auxiliary Armament, Neuntote?! Rin you bastard, since when did he learn to use that", Leone thought as she smiles.

"If he keeps progressing, he'll soon be at Bulat's level", Leone thought while there surrounded but Rin takes Kurikara out.

"You go while I take care of these guys!", Rin said to her which she nods heading off towards the leader while he charges towards the enemy lizards as they head for him.

 **CHAPTER 23.5 OF MANGA**

 **GRAVEYARD**

In front of the girl wearing the cloak is Kenshin wearing a hood.

"And that's... What happened? After that, Fal... Died in a week... Apparently by the end, she lost all her teeth and fingers... Luna couldn't bear it...and three herself from the rooftop... After hearing that, I thought that I definitely could not die. I immediately became a loyal dog... Every day and night, I did things to please that man. And then I slowly came to be adored... And now in allowed to go outside... BUT THERE'S NO WAY I CAN FORGIVE THEM! THERE'S NO WAY I WOULD!", Air said with anger while taking a bag full of money out.

"This is the gold stored within the house... It'll be no problem if they disappear before they find out... Please... Somehow... Fulfill this grudge that I can't carry out myself!", Air said but what Kenshin does was turns away.

"Keep your money but we will fulfill the grudge you have... Those men used you and your friends while you were violated by a dog... They're going to hell and we'll send them there", Kenshin said turning too Paradox and Kikuchiyo who are in cloaks.

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH!", Air said crying as the three walk away while Kenshin sticks his right fist in the air along with the other two.

 **BACH'S HOUSE**

Bach is currently at a he me with his friends as there talking.

"Now then, everyone. The date die next terms special menu has been decided. I'll bring some lively ones again, so please look forward to it-", Bach was cut off as there's an explosion causing him to turn seeing Paradox and Kikuchiyo?!

"That's a lot", Paradox says as the men point their guns at them which Kikuchiyo gets in front of Paradox as they all fire on him but to no avail since it had absolutely no affect which Kikuchiyo chuckles.

"My turn!", Kikuchiyo yelled charging as there trying to reload which he charges and before they could finished they were cut in half.

"You all disgust me", Kikuchiyo said to them while the other men surround Paradox who has his hands in his pocket.

"Kill him!", one yelled as they all point at him which all Paradox does is whistle causing the wall to explode as a spear like weapon which is "Chastiefol" from seven deadly sins. The spear stabs through the men before they could move. It soon transforms becoming an army of kunai like spears going everywhere as they go around Kikuchiyo while killing every single man which they all retreat she become one again firming the spear as it rotates in a circle behind Paradox who didn't even lift a finger while he was whistling a tune. But before that happened, Bach and his two men went under the basement as there currently running.

"Hmph! Just nice case something like this happened, I've already got an escape route planned-", Back stops as Kenshin appears from the darkness holding his katana while his yellow peroxide eyes cause Bach to rage steps back.

"H-How did you-", as Bach said while his two body guards charge but before they could dodge that were cut to pieces.

"WHAT?!", Bach said while Kenshin is walking towards him.

"L-Listen to what I have to say! There's a reason I turned out like this! Here!", Bach said opening his shirt showing the brand the same as Kenshin's and Rin's.

"THIS IS THE PROOF OF A SLAVE! MY MOTHER...-", Bach was stopped as he was cut in half with Kenshin showing absolutely no mercy.

"H-His eyes... This is... The lone samurai Kenshin", Bach thought as he hits the ground while Kenshin is walking past him, cleaning the blade of blood.

"Tch... Pathetic...", Kenshin said as he's walking away.

 **NEXT DAY**

"This Modus operandi...I'm not sure this is the work of Night Raid, there wounds are different as well as they were killed by knives? Even the attack was odd since the doors destroyed", Ran said seeing the bodies being brought out.

"Yeah... I've seen these wounds before. Diablo... A five man squad I once heard of being reporter by a line survivor. They fought like demons more than humans. But before he could be even tell what they looked like, a spear like kunai hit him in the head killing him while it disappeared. There one of the most wanted people of the capital since they were involved with the assassination of a whole room of high class nobles", Esdeath said examining the body's as her eyes narrow.

 **WHERE AIR IS**

Air is currently layout against a wall in an alley watching the people walk by with a smile on her face as she takes out a bottle of suicide pills.

"I got revenge... You two... I'll be over there soon", Air said as she goes to take one out before it was knocked out of her hand causing her to look seeing Kenshin staring at her with his blue eyes surprising her as he then picks her up bridal style surprising her.

"Don't just kill yourself you idiot", Kenshin said which Air begins crying at not being able end her life while Kenshin walks away holding her.

AT NIGHT ON THE OUT SKIRTS OF THE CAPITAL DURING CHAPTER 24

"Apparently there's been a lot of new danger beasts around here", the pregnant wife said touching her stomach as her old friend is writing down on papers.

"You... Don't ever go outside alone, all right? Not until your husband returns", he asks her.

"I know. For the sake of mine and his precious child", she said but the wall bursts open showing two humanoid danger beasts?!

"Wha...", he said as he guess to grab his weapon but the danger beasts were too fast as one bites her friend head off shocking the wife as the danger beasts walks towards her.

"Ah... No... Stay away, please don't!", she yelled as the danger beast reaches for her stomach but stops as it bursts into flames along with the one eating her friend causing the woman's eyes to widen as a new figure enters.

"Sorry I'm late, Sarah...", Phoenix said as he stops in front of her as he bends down touching her hand as he's on his knees.

"I was too late yet again...", Phoenix said to her which she's crying as Phoenix stands up.

"We'll kill them all, and I mean all of them.", Phoenix says his left eye behind his mask gleams red as he is turning around leaving while outside is an army of black ops of Phoenix's army along with his three other men.

"Paradox, protect my wife... If you fail, I'll kill you", Phoenix ordered as Paradox nods as he enters the house. He looks at Phantom who has his arms crossed sitting against the wall, as Pheonix glares at him, "And you…So you decided to rejoin the five commandments huh you bastard?" he asks.

"I got nothing better to do, so why not reign hell upon the empire. Besides soon enough, we will have to confront Esdeath-San. I want to have quite the reunion with her." Phantom responds smirking a bit as his straight face comes back now full of killing intent looking straight at Phoenix, "And next time you lay a hand on Night Raid…I'll kill you." He finishes with as Phoenix stares at him with emotionless eyes as he shuts his eyes.

"Hmph." Phoenix ignores the remark as he looks at Kenshin

"You sure it was wise having a child with a women you met two years ago?", Kenshin asks which Phoenix passes him.

"Be quiet, and says the one who's now living with a girl you just saved?", Phoenix said causing Kenshin to look the other way.

"ALL OF YOU SCATTER! KILL ALL THE DANGER BEASTS FOR A TEN MILE RADIUS! NOT A SINGLE ONE SHALL LIVE!", Phoenix roared with rage as they all nod and begin running.

"Now I'm pissed at the one who caused this!", Phoenix says as flames start to come from his body as he begins speeding off!

 **AT THE MARGUE PATEAU WATERFALL**

Rin is currently wearing Incursio while Susanoo is behind him watching him as a boulder comes down at Rin who delivers a powerful punch destroying it. At that time Susanoo stands up as he passes him.

"Rather than just throw yourself at it with all your might...", Susanoo says we he next one comes down and slams his weapon straight at it breaking it to pieces.

"Regardless of how tough something is, it has to have fragile parts, in one way or another. In battle, if you can stab at such a part, its highly effective", Susanoo says which Rin nods as he looks at the waterfall then back at Susanoo extending his right hand.

"So suu, let's work together as friends to protect everyone we care about", Rin said smiling under the mask which Susanoo blinks in surprise.

"Friend huh...", Susanoo said and bends down looking at the fist while scratching his chin.

"I don't quite get it... we fight with each other right?", Susanoo said gaining an eye twitch as Rin sighs still extending his right fist.

"Friends is like we have a bond, we here for each other in bad or in good. It depends on what we or you do but we're already friends", Rin said causing Susanoo too smile as they bump fists.

"Then count on me supporting you", Susanoo said which Rin smiles then they heard rubbing steps and turn to see Akame running towards them?

"Rin! Suu! There's been an emergency message for us to gather! Let's go back", Akame yelled causing Rin to blink in surprise.

 **15 KM NORTH EAST OF THE CAPITAL.**

"Weird, looks the same...", Rin said staring at their new base of operations next to Akame.

"When you keep escape options and ease of discovery in mind, it naturally ends up similar to the old one", Akame says scratching her head as the two tilt their heads at the same time ignoring everyone as there trying to see the difference.

 **INSIDE**

"Now that we've returned, without delay, the targets this time are the aforementioned new sir core of Danger Beast. There have been many cases of them mobilizing in groups, and despite it being rudimentary, they display signs of intelligence. Individually they have string physical ability, her even martial arts masters have challenged then time, at their abilities and lost. Even now they lurk in the mines and woods to the south of the capital. They greedily feed upon people as livestock. The Jaegers and imperial army exterminate them daily but they stopped since he came, Phoenix and his four other comrades which there known as "Diablo" now there currently eliminating every single one in a ten mile radius. There's still more of them that they haven't killed", Najenda said to them which Rin nods.

"Hmmmm, we're going to go beast hunting, accepting such a risk... It's fine if we leave it to the Jaegers. Like I said, you're all soft-", Chelsea was cut off as Rin flicked her forehead.

"We may be killers, but we kill to protect. I want to kill them even more so I can protect my friends", Rin says to her serious while everyone smiles at his words.

"Of course, the hot guys are the stupid ones", Chelsea said to him.

"Rin... I have something to tell you", Susanoo says gaining his attention.

"The zipper on your pants is undone. It bothers me, so close it", Susanoo said causing Rin's eyes to widen as he looks down at it.

"AFTER BEING ABLE TO NAIL THAT SPEECH, HOW UNCOOL!", Leone laughs.

"Hey, hey, how do you feel? How do you fe-ARGH?!", Lubbock was stopped as Rin punched him in the face.

"SHUT UP JACKASS!" Rin yelled with a tch mark.

"Rin I'm sorry", Akame said gaining his attention.

"I had noticed, but i thought it was a fashion statement or something, I'm not that much of an open liberal person, alright?!", Akame said and all in does was blink in surprise as she's now hugging him.

"From now on, we will share a room so every morning I can see before anyone else that you zippers zipped up", Akame said causing Rin to have a major blush at her words.

"Eh?" Rin says confused

"I want to save the people... With my fly open", Lubbock said and soon everyone was trying to stop Rin who's currently strangling Lubbock.

 **NIGHT**

Rin and Lubbock are currently walking up a mountain while Lubbock is following Rin.

"So I get paired with a guy?", Lubbock asks which Rin nods sadly, but hey at least it isn't the screaming pink banshee.

"The soldiers must have withdrawn tonight. But never mind that, so. What's with you and Najenda?", Rin asked raising an eyebrow.

"We... Well, you see, her and I... We've known each other since the imperial army days. I was the fourth son of a big merchant in the region, well, I never deprived of objects since I was a kid, I could do anything skillfully, and I was bored of the works", Lubbock said which Rin just stares at him.

"So you were a prick, ass, emo, fag, bitch, asshole-what was I talking about again?", Rin asked causing Lubbock's eyes to twitch.

"WELL SHIT RIN! DAMN?!" Lubbock said a bit mad at him.

"During that time, Ms. Najenda moved to the region where I lived. It was love at first sight. So then I volunteered as a soldier, using my own skillfulness, I climbed to a position where I could serve catcher side. When we escaped from the empire I wrote us both as dead in the records. In gallant, aren't-" Lubbock was cut off as Rin interrupts him.

"So you joined because of her, ok so... WHY THE HELL ARE YOU PEEKING ON WOMEN YOU FUCKING IDIOT!", Rin yelled which they begin yelling at each other.

"Tch, just watch. I'll make her fall for me someday", Lubbock said which Rin shrugs.

"I'll just say this dude, she's hot. So I suggest you stop hitting on girls and start working harder to be with her", Rin said as both are walking in different directions.

"Tch, just watch. I'll make her fall for me someday", Lubbock said causing Rin too smile at hearing that.

"Good, then I look forward to it, good luck.", Rin answered as he enters his Incursio and starts running.

"I'll be right back! I'll check out the area!", Rin yelled as he goes faster.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

"Hmmmmmmmm. Are they sleeping or dead?", Rin asked himself while deactivating his Incursio but stops as he looks at the moon seeing something flying towards him?!

"What the?", Rin said seeing it which his eyes widen seeing someone jumping and lands behind him?!

"What the hell?!", Rin yelled turning immediately seeing Esdeath?!

"I'm your opponent... I'll try out done new torture techniques on... Huh, Ri... Rin...", Esdeath said while Rin blinked in surprise.

"You have for to be kidding me", Rin thought but his eyes rudeness seeing monsters behind him and he goes to immediately react but before he does Esdeath cuts the two pieces with a dark look in her eyes somehow turning Rin on...

"Damn...She is fine.", was all Rin says as one of the monsters begins moving but was stopes as Esdeath flames her heel on it.

"Don't hinder he...", was all she said as it screamed.

"So it isn't a dream... I've been looking forward to the day... When we could meet again, Rin", Esdeath said and after a total of one minute ages currently hugging Rin closely to herself.

"How dare you run away I was so lonely", Esdeath says to him but her eyes widen.

"Rin, why are you here?", Esdeath asks Rin who shrugs.

"... Bored...but hey you're here now right?", Rin says to her which she smiles as she hugs him closer but both of their eyes narrow as they turn to some rocks.

"Come out now, or I'll kill you", both say then blush at what they said at the same time and what they find is a man in a cloak with a X like marking in his face?

"I thought I his pretty well, but pretty his as expected of the empires strongest. But for me to run into you... Well, I guess playtime is over for now", he said to them.

"Seems you know a lot so I'll escort you to the torture room", Esdeath said as age points her sword at him.

"Hmph... Since it's a special occasion... I guess I'll have you flesh up a big you!", he yelled as he takes out something which a symbol appears under them glowing brightly.

"What is this?!", Rin yelled loudly as both are blinded by the light.

 **SOMEWHERE ON AN ISLAND IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE**

"Well... Didn't see this coming...", Rin said sweat dropping at this situation but starts thinking back in the past.

 **FLASH BACK IN RIN'S ROOM DURING THE ONE MONTH TRAINING WITH THE TWO NEW MEMBERS.**

Rin was currently sleeping soundly until he was awakened by lightning causing his eyes to open sleepily until he felt something move in his bed causing his eyes rip open widen as he lifts up his blankets to find Akame with tears in her eyes hugging onto him like her life depended on it while she's wearing just a bra and panties, the same as the kind in the anime.

"EHHHHHHH?! WTF?! AKAME!", Rin yelled waking up fully as he sits up she soon Akame hugs him closely.

"I... Had a nightmare... About everyone dying...about you…dying in front of me…In front of an enemy who looked like a man born from hell…his heat so intense it was like Magma right through your chest.", Akame said causing Rin to sigh as he then hugs are closely as he lays down with her in his arms.

"Akame I will never die as long as we're both alive and well together. No matter what after we end the corruption in the capital…Let's travel together." He says as she is smiling a bit and clings onto him tight sitting on his lap as he is blushing, but continues, "Teigu's have trump cards right? What's yours actually...?", Rin asked her.

"Yes, but…I can't use it yet... But never mind that... Please just Hold on to me", Akame said and after thirty minutes he starts to sleep while the while time Susanoo was at the doorway trying to figure out what is going on. Akame now laying on Rin's chest thinks about the images she saw in her dream replaying it like it was a movie over and over again. A tall buff figure hovering over them both with his height with a fist through Rin's chest as he saved her as she wasn't able to move on time as he is saying something to her as tears stream down his eyes as hers are lifeless… The fist of magma finally being pulled out of him as his eyes become lifeless as he falls to his death, leaving Akame and the rest of Night Raid, to watch their old friend die before them.

 **FLASHBACK END.**

* * *

 **OK** **everyone that is it for this chapter, well anyways sorry nothing big happened, but soon enough something will, also we got a bit of Rin x Akame here, and what do you think that dream was trying to symbolize? Type your reviews in, that will be greatly appreciated, arigato.**

 **Keep it cool | Keep it classy | Always and Forever**

 **Ja Ne.**


	12. Rin's Decision

**Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Sorry, but I will not upload quite often like I should. Maybe during breaks I will be able to post more. We are only 50% through the story. Soon enough there will be something new for us to begin with. I will soon have been posting new chapters for my stories Fairy Tail's Boy in Blue and a new story "The 4th Brother" Based off of a One Piece x Blue Exorcist Xover.**

 **Chapter 14**

* * *

"Where are we?", Rin asks Esdeath as he looks around and proceeds to scratch his head.

"It must be teleportation... He must have teleported us somewhere else", Esdeath said as he nods.

"Must be a Teigu, never heard of one that could teleport out of the fifty teigus. Must be one of the 50's ability…Something that I would need…", Rin said as Esdeath touches the ground causing it to freeze and creates a tall pillar of ice as there now high up in the air causing Rin's eyes to widen.

"We're surrounded by an ocean in the middle of nowhere...", Rin said as he looks around.

"This is a beautiful view, it's as though we're on a date", Esdeath said causing Rin too sigh.

"Wonder-we're not alone", Rin says as he takes out Kurikara. As this was happening a large danger beast appears looking like Dr. Stylish did when he transformed but a little different.

It begins charging at them causing their eyes too narrow at it.

"It's a large danger beast", Rin said which Esdeath gets in front of him.

"I have no mercy for nuisances", as Esdeath said that she pit her hand together and created dozens of large icicles.

"Something like you deserves skewering!", Esdeath said with a dark smile somehow turning on Rin?

"Weiss Schnabel!", Esdeath yelled as they were hurdled towards the monster piercing it as well as causing it to yell in pain while falling backwards on the ground but it soon gets back up.

"You're tougher than I thought. This is becoming exciting", Esdeath says it while Rin jumps over her causing her eyes to widen.

"Esdeath, boost!", Rin yelled causing her to understand immediately as she touches the ice causing a pillar too rise from it and hits his feet as he's sent straight for it and jumps off as he stabbed through the head of the smaller form on the forehead causing it to fall backwards and hits the ground.

"Magnificent. I wanted to charm you by showing off... But to think you'd charm me even more. I even called out my special move...Nicely done.", Esdeath said while Rin's eyes narrow as he turns seeing another one tackles the pillar which Esdeath is falling.

"Leave it to me. I'll give it a fitting death", as age says it, Esdeath jumps off the pillar's side and swings her right arm causing a large ice too fall towards it.

"Hagel Sprung!", Esdeath yelled as it rams into the monster crushing it which Rin swallows at the power she displayed.

"So this is the power…Of the three commanders huh…?" Rin says to himself thinking about not wanting to mess with the other two unknown of their Teigu's abilities.

 **30 MINUTES LATER**

"This is one odd island we're at. I've never seen any island like this before so we should probably get each other's backs-", Rin stops as he thought he saw something in the distance with the trees. Rin looks around more and spots a house?

"What's that?", Rin asked gaining her attention as they both soon start walking towards it and when they enter, they find a bed with a blanket which looks like it hasn't been used in a while.

"Old house huh...", was all he said as he exits.

"Let's look around this island-...", Rin stops and blushes seeing Esdeath take her upper clothes off showing her white bra and her breasts as he looks away blushing madly while Esdeath begins laughing as they continue walking for the next few hours they had fun.

 **NIGHT**

Rin yawns as he's sitting in the bed in the house as he looks out the window and turns see the door open to find Esdeath wearing just her white bra and white panties causing him too blush even more as she walks towards him and sits in the bed next to him which he looks away.

"Are you nervous?", Esdeath asks Rin who's shakes his head but his hands are shaking nervously, because he has never experienced such a situation as she is shocked but she smiles which she giggles and blushes.

"You really are a cute one", Esdeath says gaining a blush from him.

"Well, I'm not quite sure what to do in thus situation, either. But I'm sure we'll figure it out, as long as we know what we want", Esdeath said which Rin blinks in surprise.

"Can I ask you something, why do you like me? Some dumbass like me?", Rin asks but he was stopped by Esdeath kissing him which causes his eyes too completely widen as he pushes him down in the bed as she gets on top of him.

"It's how you defeated your opponent, how you fought it just...You're capable of so much Rin…I wouldn't even care if you were the son of the devil. I would still have found love for you. There is just something odd about you everytime we meet…It's like you possess something like myself. The power of a…Demon. ", Esdeath said as Rin sits up as there both staring at each other blushing.

"Esdeath…Thank you for that…But…Why would you say that? I mean you are strong, don't get ,e wrong but, how would I be on the same level as you? You're far stronger than I could ever be…" Rin said as she is smiling at him as she giggles cutely again.

"Maybe I could help you to get to the level of where I am…Besides I am around the level as strong as the other two commanders of the army." Esdeath says as Rin's eyes narrow as he catches her attention by him looking down.

She puts her hand on his cheek as she lifts his face to look at her, "Esdeath…Just how strong are these commanders, and what are their abilities…?" Rin asked her as she stares at him as her smile goes away with narrowed eyes and a serious look.

"Second Commander of the Imperial Army…Who possess the Teigu of light…Kizaru. He is on par with me in both combat and power. He is as fast as the speed of light, he is a lazy commander, but he gets the job done no problem. He is always making remarks against assassins and out on sea pirates who try to take down towers connected to the Capital. Third Commander of the Imperial Army, who possesses the Teigu of magma…Akainu. This man…Is someone with a force to not be reckoned with. He has had countless battles with Night Raid and taken the lives of their assassins without a struggle. He even has had battles with the recent group Diablo. Akainu and I have had our personal battles for first in command. I was given that title for a couple years due to my use of my abilities. I had fought a man for the Demon's Extract Teigu, his name was Kuzan Aokiji. He was strong in combat for himself, but I was able to overpower him. Therefore, I had won, and claimed this power as my prize. I am General Esdeath of the Imperial Army." Esdeath explains all of this as she puts her other palm up in front of her and Rin as an Icy aura emerges from her hand, as Rin is the fact that there are other people as strong, if not stronger than her. Now this is the time where he wanted to change the subject.

"Interesting… uh... I Wanted to ask uh...", Rin said as both lean forward as their lips meet again as Rin falls back into the bed as they continued.

 **TWO HOURS LATER**

"So that's your story huh...I am not too surprised at all.", Rin asked as both are under the blankets not wearing anything while Esdeath is lying next to him with her breasts against the side of his chest while he has his right arm wrapped around her.

"Can I ask you this, even you realized how corrupt the capital is. The people are suffering all the time. I've lost good friends because of the capital. A kingdom for all too live happily and not lose their lives because its rotten.", Rin said to Esdeath as her eyes narrowed.

"I cannot understand how the weak feel. The universal law is survival of the fittest. The weak are eliminated by natural selection. Those who die are weak, therefore they are weak-hearted.", Esdeath said causing Rin to sigh as he wraps his arms around her more as there now closer.

"The weak will always surpass the strong. That will never change, the next generation will always surpass the old one and it's enteral which will never stop Esdeath. I have a deal to make with you, but it requires the both of us together.", Rin said gaining her attention as he leans closer to her.

"If you kill the fat prime minister then I'll join you. He's the one who's causing all this pain and suffering and once he's gone then-", Rin stops as an image of Akame, Leone, and Chelsea appear in his head along with the others.

"Rin...", Esdeath said gaining his attention as she suddenly kisses him as it deepens while he's still thinking of the others. Both their eyes widen as they felt it, something was watching them when they had sex which both look towards the door to find it opening slowly which there eyes narrow as both stand up while having the blankets wrapped around there bodies. A cloaked figure enters wearing a mask with one hole on the right eye's position and three zigzag lines on the left, with two lines at the mouth's position slanted downwards. The person has two muscular blades above her shoulders as well as thee arms at covered in some metallic covering?

"Who are you?!", Rin asked as the figure walks forward and goes on one knee showing the armored legs?

"It's you…The one our leader is looking for…Son of Satan.", he said causing both Rin and Esdeath's eyes to widen.

"Wait, he's Satan's son? There is no way, the myth of Satan being alive was during the times the first emperor created Imperial Arms.", Esdeath asked gaining Rin's attention.

"Satan was the prince too the last emperor. He went missing a while ago but Najenda and the grand general found there corpses... Wait a second then... By law, you have the right to challenge the the emperor for the throne...", Esdeath said causing his eyes too completely widen in shock as he turns to the man staring at Rin.

"No, my goal is to slay the Emperor and the Prime Minister to free the people of Corruption. The Oppression has to end!" Rin said shocking both the man and Esdeath as they stare at him. "I want to avenge everyone who has ever fought for the sake of peace to the Capital, even if it means my life being taken.

"Rin…I-" Esdeath was cut off by Rin was he faces her as his hair shadows his eyes.

"Esdeath…I'm sorry, but if you oppose my revenge and get in the way…We can no longer speak to eachother or even be loved by one another." Rin says as she is wide eyed shocked, now her hair shadows her eyes as he looks up at her prepared for what she is about to say.

"Well…If we have to go our own ways, then there is nothing more we cn discuss to forge a true bond between us." Esdeath says as Rin hugs her as she is wide eyed as she hugs back, while the man watches with small smile on his face.

"Thank you Rin…Anyways, Makoto isn't related to the last emperor but you are. Through you will most likely be a very big target", Esdeath said causing his eyes too narrow at that.

"So what now?", Rin asks which the figure stands up.

"I'll give you two some more alone time to make the future heir", he said causing Rin and Esdeath to blush a lot as the man leaves the room leaving the two as there tying too absorb all the information they heard.

 **WITHIN THE CAPITAL INSIDE THE MAIN CAPITAL**

"Soon my lord, you will be revived and then your Reign of terror can truly begin", the prime minister says kneeling to a man sitting in a throne chair wrapped in bandages.

 **THIRTY MINUTES LATER**

"We are the Royal Guards. The elite of the elite and we serve the king", he said too Rin as there standing on the beach fully dressed.

"What were you doing all this time?", Rin asks him.

"I protect the people that was the last thing Satan told me before he disappeared since I was his servant. I will do as I must too protect the people", he said.

"Royal guards? I never heard of them before?", Esdeath said which he nods.

"We hide in the shadows protecting the king from danger. Each one of us possess a powerful Teigu", he said to them.

"What is your name?", Rin asks as he bows too him.

"The one eyed owl, you may just call me Owl my lord", Owl said too Rin as he turns towards the place where they teleported.

"How strong are the other guards?", Rin asked Owl shrugs.

"Don't know but they'll kill you even if you're related to the prince. They can kill you since like me there the elite", Owl said causing Esdeaths eyes too narrow but stops as they see the same mark appear on the sand where they came from.

"Sorry but...", Owl said grabbing Rin as he swings his arm causing a sand twister while he jumps in it with him which soon after Esdeath runs after them.

 **MOUNTAINS**

Esdeath reappears surrounded by boulders as she looks around which she grits her teeth while looking around.

"This is the summit we were on yesterday. It seems we've returned but Rin is gone... That owl must have did something to have evaded me...", Esdeath says too herself as she looks around while Owl has his hand on Rin's mouth as its transforms into a blade which Owl glances at Esdeath from behind the tree and looks away as his sword turns back into a hand as he looks away.

"He isn't here... That owl has taken him to have done something else, could it have been the teleportation? Regardless, we're separated again... However, what happened twice will happen thrice. We'll meet again, won't we?", Esdeath asks herself as she's walking away while Owl to begins walking away with Rin following.

"Hurry up", Owl said causing Rin's eyes to widen as he turns but Esdeath hasn't even noticed them as she's still walking.

"My Teigu is one that can create a soundproof field. The field makes that the sounds from the outside cannot be perceived from the inside. This applies in reverse too, making the sounds inside the field impermeable from the outside", Owl explains too Rin.

"Rin... The only thing at your level that can defeats one of the elites is Teigu fusion unless you somehow gain another Teigu causing yours two teigus too magnify in power", Owl said which Rin looks away.

"Don't be sad you aren't strong enough. We are all weak until we evolve, you see we have the ability to create dreams and hope. If one never lets that go he too can reach a level far begins the level he's at altering everything around him. The Kurikara wasn't always a Teigu...", Owl says confusing him.

"What do you mean?", Rin asks confused as Owl turns to him.

"You'll know in the future but right now you are no match for them until you realize that... You have to let go of your anger in your past for you to evolve", Owl said causing his eyes to widen in shock as he then glares in anger.

"Never!", Rin said with anger causing him too sigh as they continue walking.

 **TIME SKIP TOO HQ**

"YOU DID WHAT?!", Lubbock yelled blushing in jealously.

"Yes... I had sex with Esdeath...I mean…She seduced me ok!", Rin said but then realizes that Leone, Akame, and Chelsea are glaring at him...

"They're angry with you", Owl said as he's behind Rin scaring the shit out of him.

"DAMMIT OWL! STOP DOING THAT!", Rin yelled in anger while Lubbock smiles at Owl with stars in his eyes.

"I said no, I will not use my powers too peep on woman... Unless if I get something interesting in return", Owl says too him as he looks down sadly.

"Anyways, if we were to give them Rin then they would leave us alone, who's been vacationing on the southern islands while sleeping with the enemy", Leone says as Rin spits out his drink.

"I GET IT! HAVING SEX WITH THE ENEMY WAS BAD BUT... Damn she was really... Wow-...never mind for a first timer…", Rin said seeing them glare at him again while Akame breaks her spoon while glaring at him.

"On a southern island having sex with a beautiful woman... It isn't like I'm jealous or anything. But why didn't you just leave her there? After all, she's the event. And it isn't like anyone's jealous or anything. No, seriously...", Lubbock says while he's crying.

"No, seriously... Wipe your tears, Lubba", Leone says too him as she then smiles and suddenly a sits on Rin's lap as he straddles him in her arms and licks his cheek causing him to have a large blush while Akame and Chelsea glare.

"I'll overwrite your memories of that sadist!", Leone says too him as soon Najenda enters.

"As long as I've known her, she's always been tough... Even if you'd left her, she'd have found a way back. So clearly your sects to her was better. This way, when you fight her as a geeky. You can give it your all-what are you guys staring at", Najenda asks as Rin and Lubbock are blushing.

"... They must be thinking of how hot you look ok the pose with your breasts being shown to be quite round", Owl says causing Najenda's too blush then glare as she proceeds to beat the two guys up as there now on the ground in pain.

"How did he know?!", Lubbock says in pain as Rin nods.

"Well he's right scout what we were thinking, damn you…Owl.", Rin says as Najenda blushes more and looks away while the others smile at this seeing her show emotion.

"Rin, you shouldn't think that kind of things", Akame said to him which her arms are crossed with her eyes closed showing no emotion.

"Did you know that Rin dreams about you Akame?", Owl said causing Rin to blush majorly and spit out his drink again with Lubba doing the same thing as Rin tackles Owl.

"EHHHHHHHH?! SHUT THE HELL UP! AND HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT!", Rin yelled as Owl stares at him.

"I didn't. I just guessed and who knew I hit right on the mark. Have you ever had a dream of a threesome with Najenda, Esdeath and Leone?", Owl asks as Rin begins sweating.

 **SLAM!**

Rin's head is currently though a wall with a blushing Najenda who's angry and embarrassed at what she heard while Akame is on the ground blushing at what she heard while the others are shocked.

"The meal are ready", Susanoo said entering causing Leone too snap out of it as she runs towards the table while Owl drags Rin towards the table.

"Why?", Rin asks Owl who shrugs.

"I'm bored, as well as I did this too Satan and I have to say... It means fucking hilarious", Owl says as he lets Rin go as he stands up she sits on the table.

"Guys I think it's time I told you about what I found out about my heritage", Rin says causing them too blink in surprise hearing that.

 **10 MINUTES LATER**

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!", everyone yelled while Najenda nods knowing it as well as Owl.

"My father was the last emperors son which makes me royalty...", Rin said too them.

"Then... Can't he challenge the king then?", Lubbock asks as Najenda shakes her head.

"Yes but no... You see for some odd reason only when there's a Solar eclipse can someone challenge the emperor, only those who are related to the last emperor can do so which means you must wait until the next solar eclipse which may be months or tears for the next solar eclipse. We still haven't gotten the information back of when the next one will be, so for now don't die", Najenda says which he nods.

 **NEXT DAY AT THE BEACH**

Everyone is currently having fun as both Rin and Lubbock are watching Leone and Chelsea having a water fight.

"It's sure nice to be able to see girls, in swimsuits, in a place like this!", Lubbock says as Rin wipes a stray tear from his eye.

"It's beautiful", Rin says as he looks around not seeing Akame, Najenda, Sheele, or Mine.

"Rin", Leone asks gaining his attention as he turns to the two girls who are out of the water looking at him.

"Rin, which bikini do you prefer-Leone", Rin quickly answers with a bored face causing Chelsea's straw in her mouth too fall out.

"What?!", Chelsea says as Rin nods.

"We'll you see, Leone's bikini fits her look of a cat animal which it hot as well as he big breasts", Rin said causing Chelsea too cross her arms and look away while Leone hugs him closely. As this was happening, Chelsea notices Owl and Susanoo in the woods discussing something which she's unable to hear because of owls teigu.

 **SUSANOO AND OWL CONVERSATION**

"Are you sure, if I do that then he may die", Susanoo said which Owl nods.

"Yes but if he lives then he will have the power to match Esdeath had the general. Maybe even Phoneix himself, but before he can truly get strong he must let go... He has too let go it his past will continue to haunt him... But... There is a way for Rin to evolve and that one thing has always been-", Owl said but then stops as both turn seeing Chelsea walking towards them?

"Um guys, what are you talking about?", Chelsea asks as she enters the barrier.

"Nothing, it was just a conversation about the mission", Owl said as he walks past her and towards the others which he stops.

"Where's Rin and Leone?", Owl asks as Lubbock points towards the water as Owl turns and seems that there's a underwater cave?

 **CAVE**

Both swim up as they reach the surface of the water to find a cave with light blue crystals which they both get out as Rin looks around as Leone approaches him from behind.

"So Leone, what other reason did you-", Rin was stopped as Leone hugs him from behind causing his eyes to widen at this as he turns too her see Leone hugging him.

"Leone what are you doing-Rin...", Leone said causing him to blink in surprise as ages looking down which he turns too her completely while her arms snake their way around his neck as her head is against his chest.

"I changed my mind...", Leone says causing Rin to blink.

"Huh?", was all Rin said as suddenly Leone looks up and leans her head forward as their lips meet causing his eyes to widen in shock as he loses his balance and falls backwards as both hit the ground as Leone's breasts her against his chest had and smiling at him which his red widen as she kisses him which Rin soon kisses her back as there positrons change which he's on top.

 **1 HOUR LATER**

"I feel like I'm going to die because of Akame wanting to kill me...", RIn said to her as she chuckles.

 **AT THE CAPITAL UNDERGROUND AT THE SAME TIME**

"So we're being ordered huh. Jaegers, Night Raid, and Diablo... We of the royal guards, the Sterneitters will eliminate these weaklings…Soon we will capture the prisoner and sell him to the Imperial Army, and we will broadcast a live execution for the whole world to see.", one said wearing a white cloak along with 26 others as there all heading out while the man on throne chair smiles too himself.

* * *

 **That's it, so be sure to review for me, that would be very supportive! Also if there is anything more you would like to see let me know. Thank you all so much, and have a nice day.**

 **Ja Ne.**


	13. Night Raid vs Jaegers

**Chapter 16**

 **Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Sorry for any grammar mistakes I put too much time into this chapter. I will have more soon enough, I will be on quite the Hiatus. Also why are the chapters on the documents different from posts? Because I have been mistakenly doing that so yeah lol. Two more chapters until Q &A. Next arc coming soon, "Breakdown".**

 **Chapter 16**

* * *

 **MISSION WHERE KUROME IS**

Kurome, Wave, and Bors are riding through the mountains fast not even stopping.

"So our opponents are the capitals strongest, Night Raid. I wonder if someone like me can win", Bors asks causing Wave too turn towards him.

"It'll be fine... When I faced a Night Raid member before he didn't accept my challenge. But I could tell he was about as strong as I am but different. He may be stronger since he was able to turn the table's inti me. If we fight together, we'll definitely win. Bors, you're imperial arms is optimal for taking on multiple opponents. It's reassuring", Wave said too him.

"You think so?", bors asks him but stops as they felt something? The three stop and get off their horses as they walk towards what looks like a statue or a danger beast?

"Huh?", Kurome thought as they approach the stature.

"What is it?", Wave asks and there were stopped as Kurome suddenly dodges an energy blast causing her eyes too immediately narrow as suddenly the statue explodes with Susanoo jumping out.

"Kurome, watch out!", Wave yelled getting in front of her which he's sent flying in one swing.

"Wave!", Bols yelled as they soon look ahead seeing more arrive.

"We failed to snipe you. But in terms of war, the fact that we blew away one, who wasn't even a target, is a good start", Najenda said standing with Leone, Akame, and Rin wearing Incursio while in flames.

"Damn, not sure if I will be able to manifest my energy long enough to keep Incursio on, but it will have to work for now." Rin gritted his teeth thinking to himself.

"Night Raid... And this is all of them? So going east was a complete decoy...", Bors thought sweating.

"Kurome, Bors... You're our targets among the Jaegers. Brace yourselves!", Najenda says pointing at them which Bors points his flame thrower teigu at them.

"Sis...", Kurome says smiling as Akame which she claps her hands together.

"I really wanted to see you. I'm so glad...", Kurome said as she then begins taking her blade out.

"Because of I'm the one to kill you, I can add you to Yatsufusa's collection", Kurome said as she limits her katana up creating a black orb and electricity causing the ground to have huge cracks as corpses rise and Kurome is smiling as they feel an earthquake. Soon a giant dinosaur like beast which us only made of vines rises from the ground much too there shock.

"Unlike the me of the past, I can turn sky dead body into a puppet now... Sis", Kurome said as she humid in the beast's hand which it raises its hand up.

"Even if it's a mega-class danger beast, like the destaghoul", Kurome asks as Rin has wide eyes looking at the monster.

"Now, then... The battle between Arms is about to unfold. I wonder how many are going to die?", Kurome says as Rin grips his weapon about too fight but stops as he dodges a blast of flames curtesy of Bors which his eyes narrow as he sees Bors sins his Teigu at Akame who's currently fighting Kurome.

"Magma Drive!", Bols yelled as he fires a ball of flames straight at Akame who's falling in midair causing her eyes to widen.

"So that Teigu can do long distance shoots too...?!", Akame thought but Rin flash steps and grabs her bridal style saving her life.

"Akame, don't get to absorbed into battle and watch all sides! It seems my training with Yomo-san is coming in handy. These flash steps are such an advantage.", Rin yelled as he lands on the ground as Akame is quite surprised at the speed change.

"I'm sorry, Looks like this isn't an enemy we'll be able to defeat easily", Rin says as he looks up at Kurome which he grips Akame more holding her close which causes Kurome's eyes too narrow.

"Sis... You betrayed us, and joined people like that...", Kurome said as she glares at the two sending that her sister had romantic feelings for the man in armor.

"Kill them! DESTAGHOUL!", Kurome ordered as the beasts lifts its head creating an orb and unleashes a beam from its mouth which Rin gets in front of Akame while everyone to cover from the attack which caused a large creator too form.

"Ahahahah, it changed the terrain. But I guess it's as what I should've expected from Night Raid... They all neatly dodged it. But suddenly Natala's was thrown last her causing her eyes to widen completely as she turns seeing Owl?!

"O-Owl?!" Rin shouted surprised seeing him here.

"Sorry I was late your future highness." Owl said as he glares at Kurome.

"Destaghoul, kill him!", Kurome ordered as the beast swings its left arm at Owl. But it was soon cut from its body as Owl jumps over the arm flying away while everyone's eyes widen in shock seeing this as Kurome eyes narrow seeing a man in a black cloak holding a simple katana while on his hands, are letters spelled a tattooed in black on each of the back of his fingers.

"What just happened?", Kurome asks confused at this but notices something weird about their certain area like the air itself has darkened a little but it soon disappears as the two jump over them to the others as Destaghoul reaches for them but its right hand was knocked up by Susanoo.

"I can defeat it by myself... Have everyone rise go for the others!", Susanoo ordered while the monster itself growls causing Kurome to look at it surprised hearing the growl from it somehow being still alive when she killed it. A faint light can be seen from its eyes. As this was happening, Rin was heading for Bors!

"I'll stop him!", Rin yelled as Bors looks at him surprised.

"To think he would come straight at me?", Bors thought as he fires which Rin jumps over him as he slams both feet into the container on Bols back causing him to stumble forward as he then turns towards Rin unsheathes his Kurikara as he swings at Bors who dodges his fishes as the two begin running away from everyone as they fighting! Rin swings his sword at Bors but one if the corpse's owl protects him as he slashes its chest.

 **FIVE MINUTES LATER**

The stop in the middle of a rocky climate while Owl takes his shield out causing Rin's eyes too Barrie at the two which he begins circling them.

"You're moving around trying to find an opportunity then I'll-", Bors train if thought was stopped as he lost sight of Rin and Owl immediately moves to Bors which the corpses arm was cut off by Rin reappearing while Bors fires a blast of fire which Rin dodges fast as he then charges straight at Bors which Owl gets in front of him but he turns invisible causing the corpses eyes to widen as he appears begins it and swings his blade at Bors but he blocked it using the piece of titanium used to protect himself against Murasame. Rin dodges another blast of flames which he jumps back.

"We're alone now so you can take it off, I know it's you Rin", Bors says as his eyes widen in shock.

"So... If I were too die watch over my family for me and keep them safe. If you die then I'll let each one go if it's just me and them. Now", Bols says as he points his weapon at Rin who is breathing heavily now.

"Let's end this!", Bols yelled which Rin eyes narrowed as the same slitted eye resembling a reptile or more of the dander beast Tyrant appears on his left eye.

"Lets go!", Rin says as he charges forward as he begins circling him which Owl moves towards Rin who swings his sword which thus time slashes through the shield she through his left hand which Rin lands on the ground as a black hand vines from his sword she enters one of the beasts which is forcibly tips out its soul but stops as it opens his hand letting the soul go which it disappears while the corpse itself turns too dust a bones causing Bors eyes to widen in shock as Rin speeds towards him while his helmet changes which shows the face of the tyrant beast as it opens its mouth and chomps on the tip of it as he rips it off much too Bors shock.

"Leone taught me that!", Rin says as he throws it to the side.

"I guess I win, huh?", Rin said which Bors takes off the strap confusing him.

"Trump card activate!", Bors yelled causing Rin's eyes to widen in shock.

"My trump card is magma drive, so that was a lie! While they're on their guards...My Triumph card resembles that of General Akainu and his method of pure annihilation.", Bors thought as he picks it up causing Rin's eyes to widen in shock.

"I will destroy you, send you to hell where you belong, Son of satan!", Bols said as he throws it at him which Rin's eyes widen as Bols jumps off the cliff.

"Don't tell me that's...", was all Rin said with wide eyes as Bors detonated it causing a large explosion gaining everyone's attention.

 **2 MINUTES LATER**

Bors is walking away from the large crater holding the detonator.

"Looks like I outran it... I did something terrible to them... And too Kurome... I hope they're okay...", was what Bors says before he heard door steps causing his eyes to widen in shock as he turns seeing Rin no longer wearing Incursio but covered in wounds with blood stains all over his body with his ripped clothing.

"I win...", Rin said too Bors ago turns too him which Rin looks back from where they came from.

"You should get out of here Bors, quit the Jaegers and leave the capital with your family. It's dangerous-", Rin was stopped at hearing reading flesh which he turns immediately seeing a katana through Bors's chest causing Rin's eyes too completely widen!

 **NARUTO SADNESS AND SORROW OST**

"BORS!", Rin yelled running too him as Bors falls too his knees and Rin grabs Bors as he takes the katana out of his back and throws it to the side which he lays Bors on the ground as he takes off his mask causing his eyes to widen at his face which has burn marks?

"I had always known... That one day... I would receive punishment for all I had done... But... But even so...!", Bors said which he's crying.

"I have... To... Return home... Because they are... Both... Waiting... I have to return... Rin please... Protect them for me and act like a father to my daughter... Please protect them... Rin don't let... Don't let your dream die... Make it come true and save this capital... Save everyone...", Bors says causing his eyes to widen as Bors dies in his arms as he falls out of his arms onto the ground with no more strength able to hold him.

"Is this the first time you've lost someone? No it isn't but the first you really connected with...", someone says as Rin looks up seeing someone looking exactly like him, but the copy has red eyes instead with a more brownish colored hair which Rin doesn't show a hint of surprise while his left eye changes to the tyrants.

"Shut up... He had a family a wife and daughter yet... You took it all away…No…It was I who took it away.", Rin says as he stands up. Soon he begins releasing flames which the copy does the same causing his eyes too narrow at this sensing it's the same power which the copy smiles.

 **THEME END**

"Let's begin", Rin said as he flames up which he injector charges which the copy does the same and at that moment he notices his left eye has the tyrants eye?

As they get close to each other they begin he gong a close combat fight which Rin stabbed his chest causing the copy too jump back.

"Is that all! I have to go fight the destaghoul next", Rin said which the copy smokes standing up.

"Relax", he said causing him too blink in surprise but they widen as a slash mark appears on his chest drawing blood making him cough blood as he is slowly healing.

"Wow, so your memories were right, you wouldn't even shed a single tear. Even so I'm as strong as you are actually your weaker from the fighting you just had with Bors", he says causing his eyes too narrow as he directs towards him and swings his blade but he side steps out if the way while he grabs Rin's arm causing his eyes to widen in shock.

"What a shame!", he yelled as he then throws Rin full force through a tree causing him to spit out blood as he hits the ground.

"Is that all or is it you just lost the strength too fight... I don't wanna fight a weakling like you! How will someone pathetic as yourself ever be able to take down all three commanders and the Prime Minister?! ", the copy said as he makes his way towards Rin who rises slowly as he cracks his neck.

"Is that all you've got... If it is... THEN YOU WON'T BE ABLE TOO KILL ME!", Rin yelled as steam comes off his body as his wounds have healed as he charges causing the copy's eyes to widen as vote swing creating sparks in the air while blue hands come from their swords and battle it out for dominance.

"I'm not in the mood to waste the energy I have left on a weakling like you! SO DIE! I WILL ACCOMPLISH WHAT I HAVE TO DO! I WILL KILL AKAINU! I WILL KIL KIZARU! I WILL SAVE ESDEATH FROM THE HANDS OF THIS HELL AND KILL THAT FUCKING PRIME MINISTER JACKASS!", Rin yelled lighting his sword with flames and slashes his chest again causing him too skid back while the black hands recede back into the swords.

"Let's see who's the strongest, since you've lost the strength, better yet, let me enlighten you on something called reality. That is something you will never break you coward.", he said as Rin charges with a yell as he swings his sword but the copy dodges as he slashes Rin's shoulder and he charges which there swords begin connecting but every time they connect Rin is getting slashes in his chests?!

"DIE YOU TRASH!", the copy yelled forcing Rin back with one swing as he thrusts forward as the sword pierced his chest causing him to spit out blood from it as the copy kicks Rin off his sword as he hits the ground hard as he's laying next too Bors while bleeding.

"So the fights over huh? Hmph, and to think some pathetic weakling such as yourself even try to compare to the 3 generals of the capital. Ha, you can't even protect you beloved Night Raid, or your lover Akame.", the copy said as Rin is unable to get up as his vision is getting blurry.

"Dammit, my body is still weak from the explosion... Too have been beaten by a copy is pathetic... But I don't regret nothing... Guess it's up too you guys now. Kick this guy's ass for me...", Rin thought as he closes his eyes hearing nothing but darkness...

"in... R-... Rin.. Rin...", the voice he heard was Akame's. Which everything they've done together pasts through his eyes.

"What is it... Akame? I can barely see…", Rin thought as he has a flash back from when he almost died.

 **FLASH BACKS**

Rin is currently under the stars as he's staring at his friends graves with Sheele behind him.

"Rin... You're still awake?", Sheele asks him which Rin shrugs.

"I thought maybe they could return, and it made me happy... I thought that if they come back I can stop killing... The truth is... I hold back when I'm killing, refusing to show how much I love crushing, slaughtering, tearing the enemy to pieces! I'm just a monster!", Rin said as tears begin coming down his eyes as he grips his sword and his eyes widen as Sheele wraps her arms around him she pulls him back into her lap.

"I'll keep this a secret from everyone, so cry as much as you'd like", Sheele said while Rin bites his lip.

"Are you sure...?", Rin asks her which she only smiles.

"Who knows? I think its fine? Probably", Sheele said causing Rin to let out a small laugh.

"That just like you... Thank you, Sheele", Rin said as he closes his eyes falling asleep in her arms while she stares at the stars holding onto Rin.

"I would like to thank you, as well, Rin. Thanks to you, I've found another thing I can be useful for", Sheele thinks with a smile on her face which she leans down kissing his forehead as he unconsciously smiles.

 **FLASH BACK**

"Sorry... For my cowardice in using my full power... I just, didn't want him to see it...", Rin said and them as they stare at him.

"The ones you were fighting were the three beasts and I don't blame you that Teigu of yours is not like any other, it can control and cause the user to become psychotic... Esdeath's army certainly has weakened a lot due to this. Your strong Rin, you did well. I believe in you, as I do the rest of Night Raid. Keep fighting, and you will get stronger through every action you take.", Najenda said which Rin grits his teeth while he makes a fist.

"Boss...", Rin said to her as Leone watches him.

"I wasn't going to tell you since I didn't want to inflate your ego, but... Bulat said something to me a while back", Leone said to him gaining his attention as he doesn't even turn to her.

 **FLASH BACK**

Bulat is currently sitting at his table and puts his drink.

"Rin may still be new at this but I know he'll become seriously strong in time. With enough training and control, he will leave all of us in the dust. I look forward to seeing it, that day the one who considers me a big bro finally achieves that goal.", Bulat said with a smile truly believing it.

 **FLASH BACK END**

"Bro...!", Rin though with tears in his eyes as they stream down his face.

"Be proud of yourself, Rin and live on. Show Bulat that you can become the kind of man he expected you to be", Najenda said walking away heading out. As she's begins walking away she's lost in thought.

 **FLASH BACK TOO AKAME THE DAY OF BULAT'S DEATH**

It's true... I've seen many lives fall before me. However...", as Akame said it, she looks up directly at Rin as tears stream from her eyes causing his eyes to widen in complete and utter shock.

"My precious friend just died! This pain... No one can get used to this!", Akame yelled crying while Rin just stares at her in shock.

"But these emotions would affect our next mission. That's why I act like I'm fine! We work in the shadows. If I couldn't switch gears, what good would I be? This... This is what you call composed?", Akame says as she crying while her head is on Rin's chest who currently has wide eyes at all this happening.

"E-Even I... Since Bulat died, the pain I feel is...is... And now you wanting to die, do you know how that makes me feel?!", Akame yelled at Rin causing his eyes to widen more.

"... She's in so much pain... So fragile... She's so worried about me and if I were to die then... DAMMIT! WHAT WAS I THINKING, MY DEATH WOULD CAUSE HER MORE PAIN! TCH YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!", Rin thought as he suddenly hugs Akame close to him causing her eyes to widen.

"As long as I live, I won't die... I will not allow you to ever experience the pain of my death, even if I kill the minister... I solemnly swear that I won't kill myself otherwise I'm hurting you and the others even more... So, I don't ever want to see you cry, ever again otherwise I might really go berserk on the one who caused you to cry...", Rin said as she has wide eyes and her head lays on his shoulder as she begins crying while RIn's holding her which Rin has an angered look on his face.

Rin appears in his mindscape with everyone he cared about in it that died causing his eyes to widen.

"Rin...", Bulat said causing him to jolt as he turns towards Bulat who's smiling and he extends his right fist causing his eyes to widen as tears begin falling from his yes as Sheele hugs him from behind, as he feels another hand grab his right as he sees a smiling Seryu with a small blush as her eyes are closed.

"Rin... It's ok... Just let go... We never blamed you, so let go of who you couldn't protect and strive towards the future who you can protect", Ieyasu said as he and Sayo touch his shoulder as all of them extend there right fists.

"Sayo, Ieyasu...", Rin said too them sadly which they smile.

"I-it's ok", Ieyasu said which Sayo nods.

"Go kick that copy cats ass for us, then the prime ministers, I believe in you Rin, I always have!", Sayo said as more tears rush down Rin's eyes as he slowly moves his fist forward as they all fist bump.

 **OUTSIDE**

As the copy cat was walking away he was stoked by an explosion of darkness which he turns as the darkenss starts having a gold tint too it?

 **BLEACH MORING OF REMEMBRANCE**

"WHAT?!", the copy yelled seeing Rin standing holding both Kurikara and Incursio scythe?!

"TENGU FUSIOOOOOOOOOON!", Rin roars loudly causing a shock wave which causes the copy cat too skid back at the releasing power which then he's now wearing the berserker armor once more but the eyes are showing tyrants eyes in both eyes?! Two more arms come out of the armor while tears start pouring down his eyes.

"What the hell is this?!", he yelled as Rin was standing straight up.

"I never wanted to lose against anyone but actually I just want to survive! I'll never allow Akame to cry over my death!", Rin yelled as an image of all the people he cares about appears on his mind which he grabs his katana with all two hands.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHO YOU ARE! I WILL ACCOMPLISH MY GOAL!", Rin yelled as the copy charges full speed gripping his sword as both swing causing am eruption of power for dominance as soon Rin's blade brakes the copy's proceeding too cut the copy in half causing his eyes to widen as he hits the ground while he glows and as the glow then goes down, it shows both Loyd and Royd cut in half.

"Sternritters have lost... so, strong...", both said as their heads falls to the side while Rin heard explosions and hurry's towards the others while the two bodies were consumed by flames. Phoenix and Phantom were watching everything as he then begins walking away.

"It seems he has proved himself worthy of himself." Phoenix said as he glances one eye as Phantom turns around with a small smile.

"Well, that's my little brother for ya, capable of making the impossible, possible." He says as Pheonix scoffs as they both walk off.

 **THEME END**

 **2 MINUTES LATER**

As Rin arrives his eyes widen in shock seeing the others on the ground in pain while Susanoo, Owl, Najenda, and the cloaked man are standing in front of the Destaghoul which is different as it has three heads, four tails, six arms, as well as its twice its size.

"I was right, it seems that it wasn't fully killed, this battle must have reawakened it. Kurome and her comrades are gone now...", Owl said too them but there eyes widen as they turn seeing Rin walking towards them which there eyes widen.

"We had to take it out on one attack", Rin says too the others as Susanoo's eyes are completely widen in shock.

"He's... Controlling it but... But how long is he able to stay in that form... Could he have...-those eyes... He's tamed Incursio completely...", Susanoo thought seeing the image of Tyrant behind him as well as Satan's Blade.

"Not much time left, I hardly trained in using this power and my vision it's getting blurry... Yet... NO! I CAN'T AFFORD TOO PASS OUT AFTER I FINISH THIS OFF DAMN YOU LFE ENERGY! Rin thought as his eyes glow.

The beast begins charging up three beams causing their eyes too narrow.

"Here comes a big one! Go! Use your trump card to beat this thing quickly had turn the tables!", Najenda ordered as Susanoo puts his hands together.

"Magatama Manifestation" was all Susanoo says as his firm begins changing causing Rin's eyes to widen in suck seeing Najenda life energy out into the magatama on his chest which she then hits the ground while Rin's eyes widen in shock at Susanoo's new form.

"The likeness of a demon god...", Rin thought looking at the beast which it unleashes the three beams straight at Susanoo who extends both hands creating a large mirror shield which the attack hits causing him too grit his teeth as he begins skidding back while the beams is causing destruction as its destroying everything behind them while multiple projectiles fire from the mirror at the beast causing multiple explosions.

"The Mirror of Yata. Complete reflection of all projectiles... An ability expected of a trump card! That similar to Kizaru…", Najenda says while the beast begins regenerating while Susanoo charges at full speed in as he swings right fist into the beasts causing it to stumble back while its chest was injured which Susanoo creates a long sword in his hand and lifts it in the air.

"Amenomurakumo. Attack power that cannot be disputed... As to be expected from the trump card of my Teigu", Najenda says but her eyes widen as the beasts eyes glow and quickly grabs Susanoo's sword causing Rin's eyes to widen in shock as the beast quickly throws Susanoo into the rocky climate as it roars louder which Rin grits his teeth but notices Mine behind him while gripping pumpkin causing his eyes to widen.

"I know what to do...", Rin said gaining Najenda's attention as his eyes glow as he turns to the pumpkin

 **TENGAN TOPPA GURREN LAGANN OST-SORAIRO DAYS**

"I'm ending this fight, and I suggest all of you get the hell out of me way!", Rin yelled loudly as everyone turns too him while both Owl and the cloaked man jumps out of the way!

"MINE THROW ME PUMPKIN! NOW!", Rin yelled which there was no time for arguing as she throws it at him who turns too her.

Rin grabs pumpkin in midair as he spins while pumpkin glows brightly as its form changes which it resembles a sniper rifle while the barrel itself is extending while three energy packs come from the gun as energy starts to charge as he aims it straight at the beasts which its eyes glow as he as the three heads unleash a much faster beam it charged up causing his eyes to widen in shock as the beams combine heading form him but just as it was about to hit Susanoo was in front of him using his mirror blocking the beam which continues as it gets stronger causing Susanoo too grit his teeth as he's skidding back:

"FIRE!", Susanoo roared as he jumps out of Rin's path as he then fires as it connects with the beasts beam which shows a battle between who's stronger.

"PUMPKIN VERSION 2 TENGU FUSION CANNON RIFLE MODE!", Rin yelled as red and blue orbs behind coming from Rin as it focuses on one point as it creates an orange orb with electricity appearing while Rin is consumed by the monsters beam.

"TAKE THIS YOU SACK OF SHIT!", Rin roared as the orb shrinks which there a flash of orange light as he fires a small orange beam which immediately expands as it blasts right through the dragons beam as it consumed it while destroying any rock formation in its path and obliterating it as the beast was white with black outlines as it soon fades away as well as the beam itself too show the beasts upper half body was completely obliterated which the legs fall back while everyone was shocked at his he obliterated the monster but Rin then throws the gun aside as he falls to one knee as his armor disappears.

"Rin...", his eyes widen immediacy as he felt something wrong while he could sense it.

"Chelsea...", Rin thought as his as his armor disappears showing himself as he inject sky enters Incursio and heads full speed towards as he doesn't even take a break.

 **WHERE CHELSEA IS**

 **BLEACH OST HERE TO STAY**

Chelsea is currently running away from Natala and Doya while her Teigu was cracked in her hands.

"SHE MUST HAVE KILLED BOLS! NATALA, DOYA! SLICE HER INTO PIECES!", Kurome ordered as the two corpses glance at he while Chelsea makes it out into the opening too find Natala waiting for her which in one swing chops off her right arm causing her eyes to widen in fear as it hits the ground while she dodges another swing while being shot through the back by Doya causing her to spit out blood as she hits the ground as Natala grabs her by her neck.

"Ahhh... I see. So the one who receives retribution is me... Tech... I really wanted to go back and be praised...", Chelsea thought as Natala lifts his right weapon while a line of blood comes from her mouth.

"We'll... Rin?! Aren't I amazing? Like that... And then...", Chelsea thought as she begins crying while Natala swings his weapon but stops causing Natala's eyes widen as Natala was hit into the fields of flowers. The one who was behind Natala was Rin no longer wearing Incursio which he looks up at the sky noticing it's raining as he looks back down at Chelsea and smiles as he is covered with blood everywhere with deep slash marks that are in the process of healing.

"Sorry I'm late…. Chelsea.", Rin said as a line of blood comes from his mouth as he picks up Chelsea's arm and places it on her stomach as he walks around her facing Kurome who has completely wide eyes at this.

"You're... Apart of Night Raid... Rin?", Kurome says with wide eyes as Rin grips Kurikara with both hands. Rin begins releasing flames from his sword.

"RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Rin yelled as he's releasing everything he has left which Kurome's eyes narrow.

"KUROME!", Rin screams as he charges straight at Kurome who's eyes get serious as he swings his sword down as Kurome swings towards as the two swords connect!

"RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", the two scream as there using every ounce of strength they have left! But...

 **SLASH!**

Rin's eyes widen as Kurikara breaks in two causing his eyes to widen as Kurome slashes his chest while his eyes are completely wide as a lot blood splatters on the ground.

"I... Lost...n-no n-not yet!", Was all Rin said as he hits the ground unable to even move as he is about to pass out while Chelsea is crying knowing what happened.

Kurome walks towards Rin's body as he's in the ground bleeding badly while Kurome has tears going down her eyes.

"I never thought that I would kill you Rin...Y-You…Why? Why would you go this far to join them?!", Kurome says sadly as she holds him in her arms and points her sword where his heart is.

He stares at her in her eyes…As they both just have one final glance as she listens to his final words, "To make the impossible…Possible." He says as she grits her teeth just not believing the one person she actually has love for…Is the one she is murdering with her own sword.

"Rin... Now we'll always be together... And soon sis. With Yarsufusa, we can make that happen. Everyone will be happy seeing you again, Esdeath mostly", Kurome says as she smiles darkly ready to end his life. Kurome goes too stab Rin in the chest as Rin has his arm ready to prevent his death, but down one grabs her arm causing her eyes to widen as she slashes at whoever stopped her and jumps away after the person let go.

"Who are you-...no... It can't be...", Kurome said as tears begin pouring down her eyes as she's looking at the man who stopped her.

"Big... Brother?", Kurome said with wide eyes as in front of her is Kenshin who's protecting Rin and Chelsea which he throws two pills on the ground gaining Chelsea's attention as she licks them up.

"They'll stop the bleeding for the both of you do I suggest you take it", Kenshin said as he draws his katana and he glances at Kurome "I can't allow you to kill the one who saves us…Besides he is of a little brother to me, and I will help him achieve his goal, sis." He finishes as he narrows his eyes.

"Now, let's end this battle for now sister. You are too weak to continue so I'll use my Teigu too end it", Kenshin said as he fully draws his sword out while Natala and Doya go too Kurome's side.

"You're crying, unable to let go of the past which you will bring the dead back even your own friends", Kenshin says causing Kurome to have a look of lain and hurt like she's lost something and can never get it back like the look when Wave yelled at her about what she did too Ran.

"There's are times when you have to say goodbye someday which you will never want too. But that could happen all of a sudden so you better get used to it little sister. Now", Kenshin said as he points his sword up.

"BEHOLD THE LIGHT WHICH WILL GUIDE THE FUTURE!", Kenshin yelled as the sword shines brightly as Kurome's eyes widen in shock at what she's seeing along with the corpses.

 **1 MINUTE LATER**

Kurome is on the ground along with her puppets unable to move while Kenshin is standing over her with wounds on his body which he cracks his neck and picks Kurome and holds her on his shoulder while the corpses recede into the ground.

"Guess I'll return her back to the capital, besides…" he looks down at Rin with a small smile, "We got quite the catching up to do little brother." , was all Kenshin said as he begins walking while putting his katana away.

* * *

 **That is it for this chapter this battle arc has ended the next upcoming arc is called Breakdown. This will consist of the next two chapters mainly having Rin with Diablo as he catches up with Phantom and Kenshin along with Akame. Look forward to it, also tomorrow is my birthday, and boy oh boy I look forward to it. Anyways…**

 **Keep it cool, Keep it classy, always and forever.**

 **Ja Ne**


	14. Breakdown Arc: War Begins

**Hello everyone, the breakdown arc will now begin, and this will feature a lot of the pas of Yomo and Rin. I hope you all enjoy this arc, and let us go ahead and get started. I finally fixed a lot of issues with my computer, but anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please be sure to review.**

 **Chapter 14**

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY AFTER THE BATTLE AGAINST THE JAEGERS**

Akame was training with Rin as they are both clashing as of course, she would be levels upon him when it came to her expertise of swords play. Rin was obviously struggling to to keep up with her speed as he has been dodging quite a lot. His scars seem to be slowly healing away, he has been training hard and doing his best to not let his flames overcome him, nor rely so much on Incursio. Sheele was watching him as she was reading her book. The young woman was amazed to see how much of an impact Night Raid has made on Rin.

"Rin, you need to stop feeling so frustrated, that's what will be your downfall during battle." Akame says as she swings practice sword at his rib cage in less than a mere second as he is knocked over.

"OW! Damn it! That hurt…" Rin shouts as he looks and notices a small bruise forming up but the pain is starting to slowly go away. "Akame, I am doing my best, it's just what will I do when I have to fight the three commanders? I mean you know who they are right?" he finishes saying as he looks at Akame as she stares back at him.

"Yeah, the commanders are people beyond possibly the level of most Teigu users, especially Akainu. He has one of the most powerful Teigus we know of as of now. That's why we have to train harder and be ready for when the commanders arrive. The only person who knows the knowledge of their power is Najenda." Akame says as Rin and Sheele are both quite shocked.

"Well how do we know if they are capable of even wiping most of us out? I mean there is nobody who even knows of our base besides Diablo. I'm sure we can call upon them to our side." Sheele says as Akame looks at her.

"No, this is our battle against the Empire. They should worry about taking out the Imperial Army, after all they're the ones who formed the Revolutionary Army. Even if they assist us, the Jaegers are always on pursuit." Akame responds as Sheele puts a finger on her chin in a thinking style.

"Well, there is no reason on trying to forge a plan to go for the Emperor on our own. We don't quite have enough man power." Sheele counters back as before Akame responds Rin cuts her off.

"Than we will have to try to put our faith upon each other, and hope we can all succeed in our plans to abolish the Empire's corrupted system. I want to forge an alliance with Diablo, even if it means risking my life. We have to build up a trust with them, we need more allies. I am sure Najenda could agree with me on that." Rin says as Akame just looks at him and sighs a bit, while Sheele smiles a bit.

"We will just have to see about that." Akame says as she looks up at the sky thinking about stuff on her mind.

 **AT THE REVOLUTIONARY ARMY HQ**

Everyone are organizing and discussing the next pursuit as in the middle of the table of the conversation is second in command, Seryu. Seryu has become a lot stronger due to being trained under the leader of the first in command Yomo. He has trained her to focus more on her own skill and not her Teigu itself. Her hair has gotten quite longer too but keeps it in the same style.

"Commander Seryu!" One soldier comes up to her as she turns looking at him.

"What is it? Has he asked for me?" Seryu says as the soldier nods as she nods and gets up from her spot to go to a certain room to see her superior.

"Seryu, how are those sequences coming? Have you already forged another ambush?" Yomo asks as she nods and lays the plans on the table, as she stands there as he looks up. "What? Need something?" He asks as she scowls at him as he raises an eye brow, "What's that face for?" He asks.

"Have you seen him yet? I am sure he is awaiting to see you again. I know I wanna see him again…" Seryu asks as she smiles holding her hands together as she blushes a bit as Yomo just looks at her blankly.

"Nope, I don't plan to either, I know he is in good hands. Besides why would he need to see his older brother again who abandoned him? Yeah I talked to them but, he was mad to see me more than anything." Yomo replies as Seryu scowls at him again and sighs as she facepalms too.

"Well waiting isn't going to fix your situation either. There must be something you're hiding from me huh? Hmm…" Seryu says as she smirks a bit, "Besides, women always find out the truth eventually." She finishes.

"Yeah, whatever. While you're at it, how about you tell me something I don't know?" Yomo says to her sarcastically.

"Hmph, well I will, I actually quite have the feelings for him." Seryu says with a small blush smiling a bit as Yomo just blankly stares at her.

"I kinda noticed." Yomo says as she twitches a bit as she glares at him with a small blush, as he laughs, "hahaha, anyways, I will be taking my leave now, I have to go visit Phoenix and Master Jishin." He sinishes saying as he picks up her sword as Seryu nods.

"Well be safe Yomo, I will keep tabs on the base." Seryu puts a hand in a solute position as Yomo waves nods waving her off as he passes her, as she smiles and gets back to work.

 **WITH DIABLO**

"Well you know I don't give a damn about what she thinks, I am just concerned on how she will feel about the fact that I am practically her enemy." Kenshin says as he looks down with anger.

"I am sure Kurome will find her own path before our battle of the end comes." Paradox says as he looks at Kenshin with his serious stare.

"ahaha well I am hoping at least she can leave under that damn Esdeath's command!" Kikushiyo says as he takes a long sip out of his bottle of Sake.

"Where the hell as that asshole at, he is always late." Phoenix asks as they all look at him.

"Who you calling asshole flame head?" Yomo appears in the middle of the room as he emerges from the darkness portal of shadows, "I can put you down in seconds, hahaha!", Yomo says as he jumps to Phoenix.

"I'd like to see you try, Jackass." Phoenix glares as Yomo stares at him blankly.

"Well if you say so…" Yomo says as he slowly starts to unsheathe jester, but is quickly stopped as Kenshin intervenes.

"look you two, we have to go visit Master right now, so if you don't mind being calm, you two can stay out of our plans." Kenshin says as they both sigh and look away, "Alright guys lets go." He finishes saying as they all go to the middle of their castle sized base as they notice their master sitting on his thrown chair drinking some Sake out of his Western leather style Flask as he slams it on the arm of the thrown chair (If you wanna see what kind of design Jishin has go to my profile and look for the link with the title "Jishin's Design").

"My sons, you finally came. It's about damn time you have shown yourselves. I was afraid I would have to discipline you all again. So what you're all grown men now, I don't tolerate brats under my control." Master Jishin says as he stands up, keep in mind he is seven foot five inches. He is a complete tower compared to most of the characters in this story. They all kneel before him.

"It is nice to see you again, Master." Phoenix says as he stands up and stares at Jishin, "Now what have you called us here for?" He asks as they all look up at their Master.

"The time has almost come, the three commanders have formed an alliance against us, and those Night Raid brats." Jishin says shocking them all, except Yomo who has intel on the update as of now. Kenshin has been thinking to himself on how and why he can't be able to save Kurome before that time comes. Phoenix is now worried more for his wife and soon to be born child, while both Paradox and Kikushiyo have no words to express or even think of for that matter.

"Master, you can't be serious? Why must the commanders be among the empire now?!" Phoenix shouts for an answer as Jishin looks at him with a strong glare.

"Because, they are on the move to kill the one who wields the blade of Satan himself." Jishin says as all of their eyes widen, especially Yomos and Kenshins.

"What?! Master, what does he have to do with the commanders?" Yomo asks

"As far as I know, they want him to be executed for his existence and power he has hidden potentially within him." Jishin responds as Yomo looks down gritting his teeth, and so Kenshin does too.

"I won't let that happen. I have to go and worn them!" Yomo says as he is about to take off until he feels a giant hand on his shoulder.

"Son, you cannot be naïve enough to pursuit them on your own. I know you won't go worn that boy, because you plan on taking on the commanders on your own." Jishin says as Yomos eyes widen as he takes off anyways.

"I have to do this master, I'm sorry!" Yomo says as he runs off from the base.

"Wait! Yomo! Tch, that dumbass!" Phoenix says as he runs after him, but by the time he gets back upstairs he is already gone.

 **WITH BOTH GENERAL BUDO AND ESDEATH**

"Ok, so this is where both of them will arrive, I believe?" Esdeath says as she looks at Budo.

"Correct, but we have to pursue Diablo. I am sure they are behind the whole Revolution. With Akainu and Kizaru here, they will be able to help us in a lead against those scum." Budo says as he looks at Esdeath.

"I honestly don't wanna see that Magma head again, he is the definition of an asshole. Atleast Kizaru knows what I mean." Esdeath rolls her eyes thinking about the magma head.

"Oh why of course I would defend you, Ms. Esdeath~" a figure says as he emerges from light right in front of Budo and Esdeath. "Well it's quite nice to see you again young beautiful Esdeath, look how much you've grown since we last met!" The man who wields the Teigu made of Light, Kizaru himself, makes an appearance.

"It has indeed been a while, Kizaru." Esdeath says as she glares a bit at the other commander before her.

"What's with the face? No need to say hello to me like that you know~" KIzaru says as he just smiles as he has a tooth pick in his mouth. Suddenly the doors open as the man, no the monster himself, Akainu steps in with guards behind him.

"Well well well, if it isn't Kizaru and the Ice brat." Akainu says as he has a cigar in his mouth as him and Kizaru stand at a height of six foot four.

"Hey there magma freak." Esdeath says as she shuts her eyes of disgust from looking at Akainu.

"Ahh~ It has been a while old friend." Kizaru says as Akainu sighs as General Budo finally decides to come into this conversation.

"The reason why you are called down here, is because we believe we found the one who possesses even enough power to crush the Empire." Budo says shocking all three of them.

"What?! You located Jishin? Has he finally been found after all this time?" Akainu demands for an answer.

"No, we haven't, but there is someone interesting that we think is affiliated with Night Raid themselves…" Budo says as he shows them a picture of Rin as Esdeath is shocked to the core that if it is possible or not. "We believe this young man has the power of the Teigu forged boy Satan himself." Budo finishes as Esdeath is doing her best to find this in disbelief but, is she positive this can be possible.

"Oh my, Night Raid sure is full of youngsters with mad energy levels~" Kizaru jokes as Akainu slams his hand on the table.

"You mean to tell me this brat has the possession of one of the most powerful forged Teigus in the Empire?!" Akainu shouts as slowly hot aura is coming from him as both Esdeath and Budo can feel the major killing intent.

"As of now, yes, how about we discuss the plans we will use to lead to our advantage?" Budo says as they all nod except Esdeath.

Esdeath listens as they discuss as she thinks about the small memories her and Rin had made together as she thinks to herself, 'Rin, I hope everything we hear right now isn't true, I don't want to make you my enemy, I just wished you and I could have the same morals. I promise no matter what, even so I wanna protect you with my life, possibly living one with you. I hope whatever path you take, we will come to an agreement and finally be together.'

 **OUTSIDE THE IMPERIAL ARMY'S BASE WHERE THE MEETING IS BEING HELD**

Yomo stops in front of the base as he has in his hand Wicked Jester, "Jester, are you ready?" Yomo asks his Teigu a question, "Yeah." It responds as Yomo unsheathes his sword, "Shadow Cast…" A void emerges around the area of the front of the base, "Let's begin."

* * *

 **Alright everyone that will be it for tonight I hope you all enjoyed this chapter please be ready for the next chapter, have a nice night, love you guys.**

 **Keep it cool, keep it classy, always and forever.**

 **Ja Ne**


End file.
